The Clubhouse
by NeteleJala
Summary: This piece is taken from Mick's line. 'It's not like we have a clubhouse where we all hangout.' Here is my response to what if...Fluff & Heavy content material, violence, sex, language and adult situations. Semi-canon story with pairing Mick&Beth Josef
1. The Clubhouse

So this is my first fan fic. I had this idea in my head since I watch episode three (Dr. Feelgood). When Mick said there was no vampire clubhouse (which episode twelve, The Mortal Cure, seems to prove otherwise). I thought 'Well, wouldn't it be fun if someone made one?' Since then I have been weaving this story together. I created Adriana to run the club. She is also a perfect match for Josef (She completes him, LOL). I created her with the intention of their romance. The story has turned away from the Clubhouse and focused more on the relationships, Mick/Beth and Josef/OC. There is going to be a companion piece to this called 'Together.' Again this will focus on their relationships.

I try to keep as canon as possible, but this fic is AU for a few reasons... First, this was started before episode ten (Sleeping Beauty). I didn't know about Sara and therefore have had to leave her out of my story. There is no Sara. Second, Coraline is dead. I wrote this before we knew about Morgan and the cure, so... Coraline died in the fire in 1985. Third, I particularly hate break-up scenes, so there is no Josh. I am not a mean as to the shows writers, I'm not killing him. (Josh was good man. I would kill to have a Josh in my life.) But with that said, there is no way Josh can compete with Mick. Just assume that Josh and Beth broke up (mutually) before this fic picks up (or died if that's your thing).

So, now to the story... Please remember, this is my first fic. I feel the writing gets better, but the story also gets more mature. Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Even if you are reading this after it's finish. Please, please, please leave a review. I am also happy to clear up any confusion or questions by PM.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!

This is posted at moonlightfans dot com and moonlightline dot com as well.

As usual I own none of this, it is all CBS, they make the profit!

* * *

**The Clubhouse**

Adriana stepped out of the cab. Her jet-black hair whipped across her ashen face obscuring her azure eyes in the warm evening breeze. She was going to like LA, it was warm, vibrant and so... alive. She grabbed her long leather jacket from the back of the cab, _Guess I won't be needing this_, she thought to herself. Years of cold Northern climates had hardened her, but now that she was on her own she was going someplace with sun... not that she would be enjoying it. Her clientele were mostly nocturnal. She looked up at the high-rise. Perfectly located downtown, near transportation and with an incredible view. _Thanks Dad_, she mused. He always knew where to find the best. With any luck she wouldn't disappoint him. She tipped the cab driver and headed into the lobby, she had a lot to do...

* * *

"Where's Guillermo?" Mick asked the mortician.

"He asked for the night off. Why, you guys have a date?" The mortician asked, smirking to himself. Mick ignored the quip and looked around hoping Guillermo would appear and relieve him of this socially outcast human.

The oblivious man pressed, "Can I help you? What are you doing at the Morgue at this time anyway?"

_Stocking up on blood_, Mick stopped himself. No need to get snarky, it was his fault he had run so low. He should have known that giving Josef his key code was not a good idea. Even if Josef preferred freshies, he always helped himself to Mick's fridge as well.

"I was looking for some info," Mick flashed his PI license-

"Well... I might be able to help, always wanted to be a detective, what are you looking for?" The mortician interrupted before Mick could finish his request.

"-Can you tell me how to contact Guillermo? It's an ongoing case." Mick didn't need info, _he needed blood_ and if this twerp didn't help him, he would have to take it from him. Not that Mick would mind right now, this guy was really asking for it.

The guy must have picked up on the coldness in Mick's voice because he responded, "His contact info's on the board, but I don't think it will do you much good. He mentioned something about some new club..."

Mick was gone. He had the number that was all he needed. He waited impatiently as his phone dialed and rang. _Come on, come on… pick up the phone damn it!_

"You've reached Guillermo, if I am not at work I don't want to be so don't leave a message." Mick hung up, _Damn_.

Well... it was off to Josef's, maybe his friend would return the favors he had taken advantage of.

* * *

Beth sat at her desk scanning the web... it was a very slow news day. She had no story and it was getting to be 8:00. She needed a story something that would break the fluff pieces she had been doing for weeks on end. _Maybe I'll try Mick. Interesting stuff is always happening around him_ she thought. She picked up her cell and started to dial when her phone began to ring. Mo was calling, _But why?_ She had gone home hours ago.

"Hello?"

"Beth, are you still working?"

"Yes, I was just-"

"I got a story for you. There is some kind of new club downtown. It is in one of those fancy high-rises, looks like it just opened. You should go check it out, might be a good scoop, you know? The new local hot-spot. It would be a good addition to Buzzwire's 'what's hip' section. Go check it out." With that she hung up. No arguing... Mick would have to wait, she had to go get ready. If this really was some new fancy club she would have to get herself dressed up to club admissionability. She somehow doubted that her worn jeans and loose shirt would provide a ticket.

* * *

Adriana stood in the club. As hostess, she had been busy preparing the freshies, checking security and hiring a staff. She was confident her choices would make this a night few would soon forget.

"Remember, no humans... give them whatever excuse you want. I want only willing freshies. We don't need some disaster that results in the Cleaner and possibly risks our exposure on our first night." She directed to the vamp at the door. She turned back to the low-lit plushly furnished room.

_Let the party start_

* * *

Please. Please review; I really need some feedback on my writing. I am a shy person usually and encouragement helps! 


	2. Blood Brothers

Thanks so much to by Beta greenleaf9!!!!! Here is the next update.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Blood Brothers**

Mick pulled up to Josef's house at about 8pm. He strode toward the door and pounded on it with his fist. He wasn't usually this forceful, but the lack of blood in his body was making him really irritable. He pounded again. The door opened slowly..._to slowly..._ Mick pushed his way into the house only to be caught by the large surly looking vamp who did not appreciate the door being opened into his face. This vamp's impediment between him and Josef's fridge sent Mick over the edge.

Mick's eyes went light blue and his fangs extended. His logical brain was not working… like a drugy looking for his next fix. Mick spun the vamp around forcing his hand behind his back and forced him to the floor in one smooth motion. He placed his knee in the vamps back and pushed…hard. The vamp had no time to resist and was helplessly pinned. "Nice work," Mick looked up, startled by the voice, "But please Mick, next time leave my help out of you personal problems." Josef smiled as Mick regained control of his senses.

"Josef... I..." Mick was lost for words, what he had done…this was not him. it scared him _Pull it together St. John. _

Josef smiled, "No problem, I hired him to guard the door and guard it he has... albeit ineffectively, but it was all in the line of duty." Josef scanned his doorman who was righting himself. The man cowered under Josef's observing eye; obviously Mick's pin had hurt his pride and worse his reputation. Josef turned disappointedly from his doorman, another large vamp emerged and quietly took the man's place. Mick had just cost this poor vamp his job.  
Josef addressed Mick, "When was the last time you had something to drink? You look ravished."

_Thank you Mr. Obvious, _Luckily Mick bit his tongue, he hardly imagined a struggle with Josef coming out the same as with the doorman. Not that he had ever seen Josef fight, but he didn't doubt he could, Josef wasn't the kind to go looking- _oh shut up _Mick shook off this thought and answered, "Yesterday. I meant to go to the morgue this morning, but it was late and then this evening Guillermo is off." Mick's irritability was coming full circle. "I would have had enough for the rest of the week, but yesterday you-"

"Say no more my friend. I have a large selection to choose from… any type you prefer? If I remember correctly you liked redheads… or are you into blonds now?" Josef motioned and a parade of young females emerged from the back rooms. Mick was impressed at their organization, as if they had this routine planned out.

"It doesn't matter, as long as she knows when to stop me." Mick hated the monster that was rising inside him upon seeing the room full of willing beautiful girls.  
Josef smiled, "That takes half the fun out of it." Mick glared at him, sure Josef didn't share Mick's views on feeding, but Mick hated being reminded that Josef had no qualms on killing his meal.

Josef saw Mick's mixed expression, both hatred and disappointment. Josef wished his friend would get past this monster phase, but as long as he kept hanging around with human and pining after that reporter, he would never embrace his inner vamp.

"Rose," Josef motioned a stunning brunette from the back of the crowd and then turned to Mick, "She is experienced and willing. She will make sure nothing happens." Josef had dropped the pleasure from his voice, after all, Mick was his closest friend and some part of Josef wanted Mick to respect him. Mick strode forward and almost attacked Rose in his eagerness to feed. Josef silently motioned the rest of the crowd out of the room. He knew Mick hated people observing him as a monster.

Rose was experienced; she happened to be one of Josef's favorites. She didn't even flinch when he grabbed her arm. She knew Mick needed her blood,_ bad _and she let him have more then she would normally. Pulling away too soon from a hungry vamp, could cause worse reparations then the headache she would get from loss of blood.

In his hunger, Mick had not had time to seduce his prey. Usually there was a build-up of anticipation on both sides that allowed for both parties to take pleasure in the act of feeding. Rose understood, she didn't complain, she knew Josef would compensate her well.

As Mick feed she felt his hunger turn to desire. _That was it. _He had reached his fill. Now he was just enjoying himself. He really was a gentleman, because he didn't even try to stop her as she gently pulled her arm away. She swooned from loss of blood and he picked her up and laid her on the couch. He looked away, disgusted at himself. Josef walked up and guided him from the room motioning to the new doorman to move Rose to one of the guest rooms.

"Well, now that you are back to yourself. I have an offer for you." Josef smiled. Mick looked up, the hunger in his eyes was replaced with sadness. Josef worried again about Mick's constant self-loathing, but he continued with his offer, "There is a new club in town..."

* * *

Again reviews are really, really appreciated!!!!


	3. The Meeting

Again reviews are really, really appreciated!!!!

Please. Please review; I really need some feedback on my writing. I am a shy person usually and encouragement helps!

So here is the next part!!! Please review!!!!

Hope you like!!!

* * *

**The Meeting**

Mick looked questionably at his friend, "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go to a club. You know, music, dancing, drinks…" Josef trailed off as Mick arched his eyebrow. "Its vamp friendly."

"Really?" Mick was taken back. No clubs in LA were vamp friendly and if they were Josef wouldn't be asking Mick to go with him, he would be asking Mick to shut it down because it could jeopardize vampire secrecy.

"Yes, the club opens tonight. It's called The Clubhouse-"

"Wait, your fine with this?" Mick cut Josef off.

"Of course." Josef smiled one of those blood-chilling grins that showed his extended fangs. "It is being run by a new girl in town, Adriana Lebenblut. Her family owns some places up north. They are very good hosts and very discrete."

"So it is run by vamps for vamps?" Mick's blood lust had slowed his mind and he was still having trouble-comprehending Josef.

"Yes. Just go get dressed." Josef pointed in the direction of his room. "You're a 38 long, right?" Josef smiled at Mick's surprise. _When you have been wearing suits as long as me, Mick, you will understand. _Josef chuckled to himself.

* * *

Beth glanced one last time in mirror. She was glad that she had had to cover that fancy funeral last year, she would finally be able to put that dress to good use. The long black formal clung to her figure in all the right places and the low-cut front combined with her push-up bra made a stunning show of her modest chest. She spun around and inspected the back.

_I really need to get a tan. _She thought as she noticed her glaring white skin. _I have been spending too much time with Mick. No sun might be good for vamps, but I just look unhealthy, especially for living in LA… No time to deal with that now. _She grabbed her matching purse and rushed out the door, if this couldn't get her into a high-rise club, she doubted anything could…

* * *

Josef pulled his Ferrari up to the valet at the downtown high-rise. Mick could hear the party from here, and it wasn't his vampire senses at work.

"I thought you said she was discrete?" Mick glared at Josef.

"Well, it is opening night. Can you blame them that they are _bringen da noize?" _Josef smiled at his lame attempt to be cool, imitate a rapper. Mick couldn't help but smile…still, he was worried about Josef's lack of interest in vampire secrecy.

The bouncer at the door motioned to them as they approached and waved them through the door. Mick caught a whiff of the man as they passed, _Yep, defiantly a vamp. _

Inside the room was a blaze with lights, yet there was darkness to it. Mick assumed that a room full of vamps had that effect. The chill in the air was nice. Mick felt relaxed as he looked around. The Clubhouse was defiantly full of vamps, but there were humans as well. They seemed to be accompanying some of the better off clients, other humans roamed the room; their uniforms suggested that they were waiters and waitresses, but Mick knew they would only offer up their necks if he ordered a drink.

Josef moved toward a booth at the far side of the club, but a tall young woman impeded him. Her red dress accented all her features and her jet-black hair, her pale skin and her light blue eyes fit into place in the dimly-lit room. Mick would have sworn by her eyes that she was a vamp looking for a meal, but as she approached he caught a whiff of her very pervasive odor. She was human, but their was something about her…she had the smell of thousands vamps on her, but there was something else…she was…Mick just couldn't put his fingerer on it. But he would have sworn that she_ also _smelled like a vamp.

"Hello," her voice was low and seductive, "Welcome to The Clubhouse. I am your hostess, Adriana Lebenblut, we have a wide array of drinks available." she motioned to all the freshies wandering he room. "Anything else I can do to make your stay pleasant, don't hesitate to ask." She glided off to greet the next customer.

"What did I tell you," Josef leaned toward Mick, "She is a piece of work. I had no idea she was human, but she smells like she has lived with vamps for years." Mick silently agreed and they worked their way toward the semi-private booth.

* * *

Outside the club Beth walked up to the bouncer, swinging her hips and smiling. She new that confidence was key to getting through the door and she strode forward, no intention of stopping, she smiled and the bouncer returned her smile _She was in. _It startled her when she was stopped.

"What?" Beth was sure she had passed the test.

"Sorry Miss, but you can't go in." The doorman looked questionably at her as Beth regained her confidence.

Beth dug into her purse and pulled out her press badge, she flashed it at the bouncer and continued forward. Again she was stopped, "Sorry again, Miss, but you can't go in"

"But I am the Press. I am here to review the club." Beth was shocked that her badge had not got her entrance. The Press were always allowed in.

"Again, sorry Miss, but I have my orders from the owner, no one..."

"But if I can't get in I can't review the club, and then no one will know if they want to come." Beth was rambling, but she was not going to give up without a fight. The bouncer continued to stare at her, not moving from her path. She was about to offer a bribe when a pale woman emerged from the club within.

"What is the matter?" She asked forcefully to the bouncer.

"Nothing Ma'am. This young lady," the bouncer motioned to Beth and the two women locked eyes. The woman broke the gaze and quickly glanced at Beth's left arm. Beth was glad, the woman's piercing gaze made her nervous…her unnatural blue eyes were unnerving.

"She's just leaving…"

"No." The woman cut him off with a harsh glare. "She can come in," Beth hoped the shock wasn't showing on her face. The woman guided her through the door and she thought she heard her say _"Next time use your nose," _before the noise of the club overwhelmed her.

The woman guided Beth inside. "Thank you," Beth stammered, she didn't know who this woman was, but she sure was grateful to be getting her story.

"It's alright, but next time show up with your keeper and there won't be this problem."

_My what?! _Beth didn't get a chance to ask as the full scene of the room engulfed her. _What are they doing?! _The room was full of elegantly dressed people, but their was something…odd. These people were unnatural…she couldn't put her finger on it…and why was it so _cold? _Beth turned to the lady who was still leading her forcefully across the room intending to question her, but instead her jaw dropped as she saw a familiar face.

"Mick?"

Mick turned away from his friend at the sound of his name.

Adriana addressed him, "Lose something? I found this at the front door begging to get in." She noted how the two stared at each other, but continued on un-phased, "Next time please bring your freshies with you." She let go of Beth and glided back across the room.

"Beth?" Mick looked in disbelief at the woman he couldn't stop thinking about. But what was she doing _here? _

* * *

I was pictuing Rosemary Cloney's, black dress from "White Christmas" for Beth's

Please review! I love all the great comments and support!!!


	4. Innuendos

Thanks for the reviews!! Silvanelf is right, reviews feed the addiction for writers, so the more you review the faster I will write!

I also want to confess that I started this as a one-shot… that became two… then three (partially because I love writing Mick/Josef dialogue) and now I have been hit with inspiration and it will be a whole story!!!! I am not sure how long it will go, but I want to warn readers that it is a work in progress (although I have figured out the basic plot) so just stick with me!

As always, hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**Innuendos**

"What are you doing here?" Mick looked at Beth, his eyes lingering over her form.

"I'm here to cover a story. What are you doing here?" Beth looked around; the chill was beginning to get to her.

"What story? This is a vamp club."

Beth's eyes widened, _No wonder! _Mick saw the shock on her face and realized she finally had gotten herself in too deep. The gentlemen in Mick won out and he stood up and offered Beth his jacket and escorted her to the table.

"Thanks," Beth shivered under his jacket, "You look good in that suit."

Josef smiled and stood up as Beth reached the table, "I have been trying to tell him that for years…"

Beth smiled. Her previous encounter with Josef had not been as relaxed; she liked this side of him more. Mick slid into the booth after Beth, protecting her from the hungry customers of the club.

As Josef sat down, he motioned to the nearest waitress, "Could you bring me a AB negative blond?" The waitress nodded and she disappeared into the crowd. Beth looked questionably at Josef and Mick glared at him. Josef shrugged, "What? I am here to enjoy myself, so what if I only indulge in the best?" He grinned at Mick, who shook his head in disapproval.

"What…?" Beth was confused. She looked to Mick for an explanation.

Josef answered her, "AB negative is the rarest blood type. I particularly enjoy the sweetness." He flashed his fangs at her.

"And the blond?" Beth asked, a little unnerved, but she didn't let that stop her. The need-to-know reporter in her had kicked in.

Making eye contact, Mick answered, "It is just a preference; it has nothing to do with taste. Biting is close to sex for vamps…" He trailed off, hoping she would get the idea.

"Oh." Beth said. _What about the desert? _Her face flushed and she looked down. Mick noticed the blood rushing to Beth's face and realized she was thinking about the desert. His face lost all color. He tried to think of a convincing explanation…_But not with you…because… you know…we're just friends…yeah._ It was a lost cause…

Josef chuckled silently at the awkwardness across the table. The silence was broken by a young blond, "Someone order an AB negative?"

Beth took this as her cue to leave. She nudged Mick to move as Josef motioned for the woman to sit. Mick and Beth stood up. Josef started seducing the woman. He might be paying, but blood always tasted better when the freshie was_ aroused. _

Beth turned to say good-bye and felt Josef's allure wash over her. She was mesmerized. She watched Josef with rabid attention. She was aroused and disgusted all at once, but she couldn't stop watching—Mick noticed— Josef was laying it on thick. But Mick didn't break her concentration, because the blood pumping through Beth's veins was distracting him. Beth squirmed as Josef sank his fangs into to woman's neck…yet she still couldn't pull herself away. The woman moaned in pleasure and again the blood rushed to Beth's face…_She shouldn't be watching this._ Beth stood there, unable to move, watching Josef—who was totally engulfed in his meal— as Mick watched her.

It seemed that Mick was not the only one.

A tall vamp stalked across the club. He was heading directly for Beth, but no one noticed. Well…_almost _no one…

Adriana saw the vamp. He had been enjoying himself all evening on some of her more expensive freshies, but he had seemed fine…until now. Adriana knew that look… She knew it all too well. He was lusting after blood, but why this freshie's? Adriana moved to intercept the vamp.

_Nothing is going to happen tonight..._


	5. The Bait

Yea!!!! My papers are almost done and I finished my birthday celebrations (I'm finally 21!!!) So I decided to take a break from studying (and drinking) to write the next installment. I should have the next by about Thursday next week.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Bait**

The rogue vamp moved across the room unnoticed. Adriana moved with inhuman speed to intercept him, _If I could just get in front of him… _

The vamp was nearing Beth. His eyes had gone transparently blue and his extended fangs were visible through his open mouth, _Almost like he was panting, _Adriana thought to herself. If fact the vamps entire body language suggested he was hunting prey… the wide eyes, the hunched back, the quick fluid motion of his stride…

Still no one had noticed.

Adriana dodged faster through the crowd. She reached the vamp as he paused behind Beth. Adriana grabbed the vamps arm and turned him toward her. He struggled against her grip and tried to grab Beth. He caught hold of Beth's shoulder trying to turn her neck toward him.

Beth stumbled, awakened from her trance; Mick's concentration was broken as well. They both looked toward the vamp, stupefied by their arousal. The vamp was leaning in for the bite as Adriana flipped her hair off her shoulder and offered her neck to the vamp.

Mick finally realized what the vamp was doing and moved forward, but he was stopped by another— a different— wave passion.

This one rolled off Adriana. Mick was caught by its full allure, even Josef pulled away from his meal to see the source. All the vamps in the club turned to look at Adriana.

_Humans can't do that... _Mick thought, as he stood there, paralyzed by the emotions running through him.

The rouge vamp took the bait. He discarded Beth and sank his open jaw into Adriana's neck. He started to feed… forcefully. Beth's eye widened in terror as she realized Adriana had sacrificed herself for Beth. Beth looked to Mick for help, but he was still frozen in place.

The club watched in silence as the vamp drained Adriana; no one moved to save her…no one even moved. The vamps in the club could feel all the emotions, the life draining, the joy of feeding, the fear of death…

Beth grabbed Mick and shook him from his stupor, "Help her," she commanded. Mick looked blankly at Beth… he was fully vamped out. Beth was startled, but she shook him again, this time making eye contact with him, which broke his concentration from her neckline. He snapped out of it and turned quickly toward Adriana and the vamp.

He moved to pull the vamp off Adriana, but as he approached the vamps body crumpled to the floor. Adriana stood there— blood trickling down her neck— waves of power radiating off of her.

Mick looked to the vamp on the floor… he was dead.

_Who is this girl?_


	6. The Invite

Please, please, please review!!! It really helps me keep writing!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Invite**

The club was absolutely silent. No one moved… they just stared at Adriana. Beth followed Adriana's eyes down to the crumpled body of the floor. _Why is he not getting up? Don't vampires heal fast? _

Beth jumped when Adriana suddenly looked up. Her eyes shone bright blue.

Adriana looked around at her patrons and motioned to the door guards. The men were roused from their surprise and quickly moved through the crowd toward her. Josef stood up, his meal passed out in the booth. Mick moved forward. Adriana glared at him, willing him to stop in his tracks. Her guards reached her and she whispered commands to them, they picked-up the body and left the club discreetly through the back. She raised her finger above her head and spun it around, the music resumed and the noise steadily grew louder.

Adriana started to leave the room in a huff. Mick impeded her path, "What-" Mick began to ask, but he was caught off guard by her aroma, _SHE'S A VAMPIRE! _Adriana looked past Mick to Beth and then to Josef, all of whom were still staring at her.

"Thanks to your freshie here," Adriana nodded toward Beth, "my men have to do some clean-up." She moved to step around Mick.

"Freshie?" Beth looked quizzically to Mick for explanation.

Mick continued to stare at Adriana in disbelief. _How could she be a human, and then a vamp? The vamp hadn't turned her… _

Adriana spun around, _How could this woman not know?_

Josef moved around the table toward Beth and Mick, his eyes darted back and forth between Adriana and Mick. "I think there are some explanations needed here. First," he turned to Beth, "a freshie is a human donor who feed vampires, usually they have ties to specific vampires. If I am not mistaken you were allowed in tonight because the vampire at the door smelled Mick on you and assumed you were his." He looked to Adriana who nodded.

He turned to Beth and continued, "Of course you and Mick are only friends, and he only feed from you once because he was in dire need, correct?" Beth nodded hesitantly. Adriana looked at her then to Mick who was still staring at her.

Josef smiled and turned back to Adriana, "Now, how do you explain what just happened?"

"Maybe, we should continue this discussion off the floor." Adriana motioned to the back room. Beth walked toward the door, Mick shook off the shock and followed her protectively. Josef bowed Adriana to go in front of him.

_Once a gentleman, always a gentleman…_


	7. Explinations

**Explinations**

Stares followed Beth, Mick, Adriana and Josef as they crossed the room. A guard opened a door and let them pass into a private room. Once in the room—with the door shut behind them— Mick stammered, "How…you were…but now you're..."

Adriana raised her hand to stop him; "I know you have many questions, so let's take them one at a time."

Mick continued to mouth wordlessly. Beth looked around more confused than she had been before.

It was Josef who finally asked, "Are you a human or a vampire?"

"Human." Adriana replied. Mick started to speak, but she continued over him, "_And _vampire. I am the closest thing to a half-breed there is." Now Josef stared with Mick in disbelief.

Beth raised her voices and shakily asked, "W-what does that mean?"

"It means I am neither human nor vampire. I was born… not turned. But both of my parents were vampires."

"Vampires can't sire children." Josef said quickly. He murmured to himself, under his breath, "Shit." Mick quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well no… technically they can't," Adriana admitted—Josef breathed a sigh of relief and slipped his Blackberry back into his pocket discreetly— "But my parents had special circumstances. My father was turned by his employer. He turned feral and attacked his sire's daughter."

"Daughter? How did the sire have a daughter?" Beth asked.

"Actually it was his fourteenth great granddaughter. He had been protecting his mortal line since he was turned. She was the last of his decedents."

"Okay, but they were mortal, not vampire." Josef pointed out.

"Yes. My father attacked his sire's daughter, my mother, sexually. This is when I was conceived."

"But he was a vampire…" Josef trailed off.

"Yes, but a newly turned vampire." Josef looked quizzically at her, "It is like when a man has a vasectomy, he is still potent for a while after the operation." Adriana could see realization dawning in Josef and Mick's eyes. "After he raped her, her started to drain her. Luckily, his sire came in and pulled him off of her, killing him."

"But…why?" Beth asked.

"She was his sire's last remaining mortal descendent. He had hoped that she would continue his blood line."

"Didn't you say she was your mother? So didn't she continue his blood line?" Mick asked.

"Yes. She was my mother. The loss of blood was enormous, she was hospitalized."

"Why didn't he turn her?" Josef puzzled.

"Because he wanted to continue his line!" Adriana shouted. She regained her calm and continued, "She was hospitalized for months, the doctors had little hope of her recovery, but her father didn't want to believe it, all the while I was developing in her womb. Finally the doctors convinced her father to take her off life support. Her father turned her as a last resort, he didn't want to kill her, but there was no way for her to live." Adriana looked up from the couch cushion she had been absently playing with.

"She was dead? How did she stay pregnant?" Mick asked.

"As her father was finishing the job, he realized that she was pregnant."

"How-" Beth started to ask.

"You have a blood test to see if your pregnant, right?" Beth nodded, "Well vampires, can taste it in the blood." Beth eyes widened in understanding. "He immediately staked her."

"WHAT," Beth and Mick exclaimed.

"He staked her… to paralyze her…so that she couldn't move." Adriana tried to explain. "He put her back on life support, feeding her blood through an IV drip. She lived like that for the next six months… until I was born."

"What happened to her?" Josef asked quietly, a hint of concern in his voice.

"She died," Adriana stated dryly. "Childbirth is not an easy thing and that kind of pain makes vampires feral. She went crazy when she went into labor and her father killed her to keep her from killing me. He raised me as his own."

Mick sensed her lack of emotion was her own protection from a complete mental breakdown._ It must be hard to be raised by the man who killed both your mother and father…__** and**__ he was a vampire no less._

"Wow," Beth muttered as Adriana finished her story.

"Yeah," Adriana nodded in agreement. "So, now I am here…I am human, but I have vampire traits, like incredible fast healing, great night vision, fast reflexes, vampire charm and allure, extraordinary strength, allergies to silver, and other things…"

"What about daylight? And food?" Josef asked quizzically.

"I eat, but I have a taste for blood. Blutwursts are my favorite food. As for daylight, it doesn't hurt me like a vampire, but due to the lack of melanin in my skin I burn_ very _easily.

"Okay…but what happened out there?" Mick finally asked.

Adriana smiled and looked down sheepishly, "I have a few…non-vampire traits too." Everyone stared at her. "I have this ability…it comes from my time in my vampire mother's womb. Her body was feeding off my blood, which wasn't a problem because I heal so fast, it was like it was never gone…"

"You mean-" Josef's eyes lit up with delight, but Mick cut him off. He wanted to hear Adriana's explanation.

Adriana nodded to Josef and continued, "As an embryo I feed off of her… a vampire, and well… I can… actually,_ need, _to feed off vampires." She looked at Mick who was totally taken aback.

"So you drink vampire blood?" Beth asked.

'No…more like their essence, there power…their life-force. The vamp in the club, I drained him." Josef and Mick simultaneously stepped back from Adriana.

"Oh don't worry, I don't do that often, usually human food is enough to sustain me. I just drain dangerous vamps, it keeps me young…it makes me immortal..."


	8. The Plot Thickens

Thanks for the reviews!!!! This is where my plot comes in, it is a little too informational, but I promise the next post will be all fluff!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Plot Thickens**

_Immortal. _That word kept ringing in Mick's head. _This girl was immortal…yet mortal, wasn't that contradictory? _By the looks of it, the rest of the room was trying to grasp this concept too.

Adriana slowly rose from the couch. "I know. It's hard to understand, but I am telling you this because I need your help." She looked at Mick as she said this last part.

"Our help?" Beth asked, "Why would you need our help?"

"Actually, I was talking to Mick." Adriana said without breaking eye contact. "I understand that you are a PI." She waited for him to nod in agreement. "I need some help…some information. And you are the only detective I know who can deal with this particular problem…you are discreet, correct?"

"Yes." Mick responded, "But what do you need me to investigate… Do you have a ex-keeper on your tail?"

Mick's sarcasm was obviously lost because Adriana responded dryly, "No, I am having some issues with my freshies. The company I hired to supply them seems…shady."

"Really? How so?" Mick quirked his eyebrow, _Josef fed from one of her girls… _He glanced at his friend.

"Well… things have been happening. Like tonight," Adriana looked to Beth, "I'm not sure what is happening, but some of the freshies have been acting strange." She paused and heaved a worried sigh. "It's like…it's like they are drugged, but that_ should _be impossible. The company runs full background checks and requires weekly drug testing in order to make sure the freshies are safe for vampire consumption."

Beth snorted, _'Safe' for vampire consumption… _Mick looked towards Beth who made an apologetic gesture and then looked back to Adriana.

"So, you want me to investigate the company…see if there is any corners being cut…and then what?" Mick asked.

"Take them down." Adriana's eyes gleamed transparent blue, a shot of fear resonated throughout Mick's body. Josef smiled in sadistic pleasure. Adriana's voice was laced with malice. "If these guys are messing with my stock, I want them taken out by the yard arm and _hanged._"

"Yard arm?" Josef asked playfully. "What…did we join the Royal Navy?"

Adriana turned on him suddenly. Her eyes were near transparent and she looked ready to kill, but then she stopped, seeing that her act had not scared Josef in the slightest. In fact, he looked amused. She decided to save her dignity. "My dad was once a seaman. I picked-up the term from him," she returned quickly.

"Wait, your dad? But I thought you said…" Beth questioned.

"My_ father _is dead, just like I said. My _dad _is the man who raised me. Technically, he's my fifteenth great-grandfather." She smiled.

The room was silent again. Mick finally looked to Beth and then to the door, indicating they should leave. He turned to Adriana and said, "Thanks for your hospitality. I'll look into your case." Mick held out his hand to Beth, but Adriana stopped him.

She looked to Beth. "I heard you say that you from the press at the door. You aren't going to report on any of this, are you?" Adriana's threatening look was enough persuasion to make even the hard-hitting reporter in Beth back down.

"No. I have known about vampires for a while. I've even covered stories involving them. I know how you value your secrecy." Beth's eyes slid briefly in Josef's direction. "Trust me, your secret is safe with me." Beth looked Adriana in the eye, determined not to be intimidated.

"Good. If you wouldn't mind, I might be able to help you." Beth raised her eyebrows as Adriana walked to the large desk in the back of the room. She pulled out a typed statement and handed in to Beth. "Use this in your report. It is laced with code words about the true nature of our club for all the vampires out there, and it should keep the nosy humans out." She smiled genuinely at Beth.

Beth smiled in return and accepted the paper, _Maybe the evening wasn't a waste after all… _

Mick again started to escort Beth from the room. Josef got up to follow them out.

"Actually," the three turned to look back at Adriana, "I would like to speak to Mr. Konstantin. Alone, if you don't mind?"

Josef smiled and raised his eyebrows, "What? Can't wait to get me alone?"

Adriana gave a small snort of laughter and waved Mick and Beth from the room. Mick had one last chance to curiously glance back at Josef, before Adriana shut the door.

She turned her attention to Josef. "Actually, Mr. Konstantin, I wanted to interrogate you…"

Adriana's eyes flashed light blue as she approached him seductively. "Why don't we start with some basics…" Josef eyes mirrored hers, the seduction in her voice playing its trick.

_This girl was like no one else he had ever met._


	9. Sidetracked

Ok, so this is the next part, please be forewarned that my take on Josef it that of a nice, gentlemanly, yet sexual character, who has been jaded by years of disappointment. Also note:

**This post is rated R because it contains explicit sexual themes.**

You have been warned. As always please review. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Sidetracked**

"What do you want to know?" Josef asked, using his allure to capture Adriana's undivided attention. He wanted this woman. She intrigued him. He wanted to feel her skin under his fangs, wanted to taste her blood, wanted to feel her squirm in his touch…

"Oh, Mr. Konstantin," Adriana sighed. "Don't think I can't see what you're doing."

"Who, me?" Josef smiled. His allure rolled off his body in even greater waves than earlier in the club. "Don't tell me you are immune." Josef mentally prayed she wasn't, after her demonstration in the club, he didn't think force was the way to go.

"I have spent my entire life around vamps, don't think I can't tell the signs" Adriana walked forward, swinging her hips, suddenly Josef felt hot…really hot. _She's seducing me… _Passion rolled off her. She felt like the oldest vamp he had ever met… His eyes widened and then paled, his fangs extended in passion.

"What?' Adriana asked playfully. "Never felt your own power? Kind of arousing isn't it?" Josef let out a low growl in response. She chuckled.

"How old are you?" he managed to ask as he regained control.

"Does is matter?" Her voice dripped with seduction.

Josef closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. "I'm not sure of the protocol with a half-vamp," he mused as he leaned in.

"Funny, me neither." She smiled, as he pulled back, a little surprised. "I've never let _anyone _this close before, vamp or human."

"I'll be your first?" Josef asked, leaning down to brush her neck with his lips.

"Yes. To be honest, I was scared I might hurt whoever I was with, but you…" Adriana inhaled sharply as his lips made contact with her skin. "You seem up to the challenge."

"Well then, it is my honor and privilege to be your first." Josef stepped back and lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing her hand. Then he softly kissed each of her fingertips. She breathed heavily as he gently started sucking on them.

She smiled and moved forward, rubbing her body against his. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him. She looked into his eyes. Josef saw the fear and uncertainty mixed in with her desire.

"Don't worry," he purred as he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. "I won't hurt you."

She smiled against his lips and responded, "I know. As I said, I'm worried about hurting _you."_ She closed her lips over his in a tender kiss. The thrill of her comment sent shivers through Josef's body. It had been a long time…a very long time since he had felt truly threatened. Lola had been the closest woman to him in the last century, but even her power had never really scared him.

Josef deepened the kiss, sliding his hands from Adriana's waist up to her shoulders. Adriana followed his lead and wrapped one arm under his shoulder and ran the other hand up his back and through his short, blond hair.

An animalistic growl rose inside Josef, his fangs extended fully, forcing him to open his mouth to keep from piercing his own lip. Adriana seized the moment and slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Josef responded eagerly, pulling their bodies even closer together.

Adriana knitted her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back. "If you want this to end well, you need to take it slow." Josef looked into her transparent eyes. He was sure his were a shade to match. He moved forward to continue the kiss, but she restrained him again. "Slow," she said authoritatively.

She smiled, pulling his head back a little more, exposing his neck. She leaned in and slowly, tenderly, trailed kisses up his throat, moving along his jaw until she reached his ear. She hesitated for a moment, then bit down playfully on his earlobe.

This sent him over the edge. She felt him harden against her and she moaned from deep within her core. Josef couldn't take it; her moaning like that in his ear forced him to abandon reason. In one fluid motion, he lifted Adriana off the ground and carried her to the desk. He set her on the edge and leaned her backward, clearing the desk beneath her with a sweep of his arm. Adriana moaned again as the friction of his body against her increased her desire.

Josef seized the moment and closed his lips on hers. He moved his hand slowly… ever so slowly down her body and then back up to her breast. He gently caressed her through her dress, exploring her mouth in time with his caresses. Adriana wrapped her legs around Josef and pulled him closer. He could feel her desire through his pants.

_We have on far to much clothing, _he thought as he maneuvered his other hand behind Adriana. He raised her off the table and then using his vampire speed, he undid the clasp at the top of the dress with the hand that had been massaging her breasts. He returned to his caresses without skipping a beat. Adriana raked her fingers through his hair again, but instead of pushing him back, she pulled him against her.

Josef lowered her back to the desk and slid his hand down her side to rest on her hip. She reached over with her other hand and grabbed his incredibly tight ass, pulling him against her. He smiled into the kiss. She wanted him…_bad._

Josef growled again and pulled back from Adriana, "I thought you wanted to go slow?" he asked teasingly as he nipped at her neck, kissing his way down to the tops of her breasts.

"No. I said you wanted to go slow, for your own safety." She relished in the feeling of his mouth on her skin. It made her tingle all over and every time his fangs grazed her, she couldn't help grinding her hips into his. The friction increased Josef's passion and he tightened more with each contact.

He drew back, looking down at her spread out over the desk. She smiled enticingly and raised herself up enough to reach his sports jacket. She pushed it off him and let it fall to the floor behind him. Then she looped her fingers under the suspenders and pulled him back to her, kissing him fleetingly. She allowed him to deepen the kiss before pushing him away forcefully. She pulled the vest and shirt apart, in a feat of inhuman strength. Buttons rained down over her. Josef looked down. "That was a thousand dollar suit."

"You can buy another one," she retorted, sliding the vest and shirt off his shoulders and discarding them on the floor.

"But I liked _that _one," Josef teased. He grabbed the sides of her dress and pulled it apart, forcing the zipper open in the back. He shimmied the dress down her frame and she arched her hips so he could slid it down her legs leaving it with his shirt on the floor. "Besides," he continued, moving back on top of her, "What am I going to wear when I leave?"

"Who said you were leaving anytime soon?" Adriana quipped, delighting in the feeling of his skin against hers. It felt like ice gliding over her. She ran her hand down his chest and over his defined abs to the edge of his pants. She fingered the button, and then slid her hand down, stroking him through his pants.

Josef ground into her grasp and gasped for air at the sensation. It had been a very long time since he had been with a human. He had forgotten the feel of warm flesh. He pressed Adriana to the desk with all his weight, reveling in the sensation of her warm body pinned below him.

Adriana stroked him again and watched as his eyes rolled back into his head. Josef gasped, "Careful missy… I bite." He trailed kisses down to her breast, nibbling at her nipple.

Adriana couldn't take his teasing any longer. In a bust of speed she undid his pants, which fell, discarded, to the floor. Then she flipped him, rolling both of them to the floor on the far side of the desk.

Josef hit the ground with a thud. Adriana straddled his hips, bringing her self only a panties distance from him. He felt her mold against him. He ground his hips upward and closed his eyes as pleasure flowed through his body.

Adriana pushed back and threw her head upwards in exaltation at the sensation. This was better than she had ever dreamed, and she was still in her underwear.

Josef raised a hand up to caress her breast. She moaned and he slipped his hand to her back and brought her back down on top of him. Her black hair fell around his face and he kissed her…passionately.

She brought one of her arms up around his head and she rested the other on his chest. He pulled her closer and slid his other arm down her side resting on her panties. He pressed her closer to him and ground against her with an increased sense of urgency.

"Please," she begged, pulling away from his kiss for air.

He flipped her, covering her with his body. He kissed her again and slid his hand down to her hips. He paused for the briefest of seconds, then tugged the last remaining clothing between them away.

She kicked the panties away, opening herself to him. He felt the warm wetness envelope him. He paused, looking down at Adriana. She was the vision of beauty, pinned beneath him, lips red from kissing, face flushed with blood. He looked into her eyes for the okay. She did the honors and jerked her hips up, engulfing him.

Adriana moaned in pleasure and pain. Josef gritted his teeth, waiting for Adriana to adjust; he didn't want to hurt her. "Bite me," she commanded. He resisted, the small part of his brain that was still working reminding him of the vamp in the club. He looked down at her face. A silent tear fell from her eye and he leaned forward kissing it away. "Bite me," she commanded again.

Josef obeyed. He sank his fangs into her neck. Her blood flowed freely over his tongue and he relished in the taste of it. It was more potent than he had ever tasted. Full of life…

Suddenly he felt weaker, _So this is what being drained feels like… _He feed with more urgency trying to replace his lost energy. He felt Adriana moan, and then she began to move. He released her neck, thrilled by the danger of her embrace. Adriana moved again and this time he moved with her. She raked her nails down his back, drawing blood. Josef snarled in a mix of pain and pleasure, then moved back to her neck to kiss the blood from her wound…but it had already healed.

Adriana forced his lips back to hers. She opened the kiss with urgency, matching her tongue strokes with her hip thrust. He sensed her tightening around him. It wouldn't be long now. He kissed her back, breathing heavily between kisses.

Their movements became erratic and fast. Desire drove their bodies. Adriana grazed her tongue over Josef's fangs. He growled from the very depths of his being. She forced her tongue up and pierced it on his fang. Blood spilled out. Josef drank it down hungrily. He could feel his body tightening. The fresh blood flowed through his system, warming him.

Their build-up climaxed as Josef bit into her tongue. Her body could take no more and she seized in pure ecstasy. Josef felt her arch around him and with a few more thrusts he came crashing down with her.

They lay in each other's embrace, Josef gently sucking on her tongue, the warmth of life flowing through him. Finally, Josef regained control and retracted his fangs. He felt the hole in Adriana's tongue heal immediately. Slowly, he moved off her and leaned back against the desk. His thoughts were fuzzy; he had not had that kind of release in a long, long, time.

Adriana sat up, still breathing heavily and looked to Josef. "I'm 25, by the way." She smiled as his jaw dropped in astonishment.

"But you said you were immortal!" Josef couldn't believe it. This girl was one-sixteenth his age.

"I am…well, I will be. But that doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. Do you know how old I am?!"

Adriana sat up on her knees and moved between his legs. She leaned forward and kissed him tentatively on the mouth. "Does it really matter?" she whispered. He pulled her body against his, deepening the kiss. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. This was something totally new to him… and he liked it.

He realized,_ No, it really doesn't matter, nothing really matters..._


	10. Building Bridges

Yay, more updates!!!!! Thanks for your reviews, it is always nice to know one's work is appreciated. Sadly, this post is not as steamy as the last, but I promise there will be more in the future.

Also I want to state that I realize my last update was a little off touch, after a quick review of other stories I realized that most sex scenes are from the female's perspective, and mine was more from Josef's. I believe this is because most of the readers are female. I thought this was interesting and was wondering if anybody else had noticed it too?

Anyways…Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Building Bridges**

Mick continued to stare at the door that had just been shut in his face. _Why does she need to speak with Josef alone? What's going on? And what's gotten into Josef? I haven't seen him act like that since the 70's. _Mick was pulled back to reality by Beth looping her arm through his.

"Hey," she breathed quietly. "What's up? You look lost in thought." Beth smiled as Mick faced her.

"Nothing…I just…it's nothing," Mick stammered as he finally turned from the door.

"Nothing?" Beth quirked her eyebrow, but let the matter drop. "Why don't you play the 'protective keeper' role and get me out of here." She squeezed his arm, urging him to move.

Mick smiled, "You're afraid?"

"Frankly, yes," she replied. "I wandered into a vampire club unknowingly and was almost attacked. If you hadn't been here-"

"—You wouldn't have been allowed inside," Mick cut in.

"Maybe…or maybe they would have let me in anyways, thinking you would show up later." Beth was sick of Mick blaming himself all the time.

Mick glared at her. _You would never have been involved if I had stayed in the shadows like I should have. _No use trying to change the past…Mick wrapped his arm around Beth's waist and escorted her from the club,_ And no use putting her in danger again._

"Wait," Beth said as they reached the door. "You're staying here to question some of these people, right?"

"No, Beth. I need to get you out of here."

"No." Beth stopped, forcing Mick to stop too. "You took the case, didn't you? This is the best opportunity you will get, you should take it." She looked at him in all seriousness.

"You know, I could just carry you out." Mick stated. He was going to get her to safety, even if he had to force her.

"Yes, but how would it look if you removed me kicking and screaming?" Beth pushed his arms off of her and stood defiantly in front of him. "This club has had a lot of excitement this evening, I bet the guards would just love to deal with that kind of scene." She could see the defeat in his eyes.

"Beth, you need…" Mick stepped closer to her, pleading with his voice that she listen to him.

"Mick," Beth's voiced softened. She knew he was only trying to protect her and she couldn't stay angry that long at someone who obviously cared so deeply for her. "I know you're worried, but look at it this way, if there is a rouge company out there hurting vamps and freshies, don't you think that the faster you got to the bottom of it, the safer it would be for everyone… including me. I mean, look what happened here tonight…"

Mick sighed._ She has a point. _"Okay, Beth. We'll investigate this now."

"We?" Beth looked to him in surprise.

"Yes. If you think I am letting you out of my sight, you are incredibly mistaken." Mick smiled, knowing full well that she would love nothing more than to help him.

Beth smiled. She loved being on the hunt with Mick. "So, where do we start?"

"Let's try the coordinator. He'll know who the dead vamp was drinking. Then maybe we can question the girl, if she's conscious."

* * *

Josef pulled back from the kiss. _You're going a little fast here, _he warned himself. _What has gotten into you? _

Adriana smiled. Had Josef not been sitting against the desk, he would have gone weak at the knees. He had to admit, this girl had game.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to ask me?" Josef said, dodging her lips as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Adriana pushed her bottom lip out in a pout and asked, "What, is this not a good enough reason for you?"

Josef smiled and brought her back in for another chaste kiss. "No, it is a very good reason. But I just thought you might have… shall we say, other motives."

"Fine…" Adriana huffed and sat back. "I wanted to speak to you about your freshies."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, first of all, what company do you get them from?"

"I hire mine privately," Josef stated, settling back into his business self. "Mostly fresh out of college. They work for me on a private contract bases."

"You hire them?!" Adriana asked, astonished.

"Yes. They all know what they're getting into. I disclose all their duties fully before I have them sign. So far, none that I have approached have turned me down."

"It must be your good looks and alluring charm," Adriana complimented. Josef smiled.

"Actually, it's the money and benefits. I compensate my girls very well. They have free reign of my house and other… amenities I have at my disposal Not to mention the health benefits and pension plan." Josef grinned. "I treat them very well, and in return, they keep my secrets."

"Wow, sounds like a good deal. But how do you find them?"

"Like most employers—I advertise."

"WHAT?! How the hell do you advertise for freshies?" Adriana was very confused.

"I send recruiters to colleges in LA. I prefer my girls to be able to hold an educated conversation." Josef chuckled at the look of wonder in Adriana's eyes. "I have to say it is no small feat…trying to weed out the gossips from the discreet, but I have managed well for the last 80 years. Sororities have been my biggest help. I have standing appointments with a number of sororities. But now it has reached the point where I can simply hire within families."

"Families? What do you mean?" Adriana asked.

"Well, after I let my freshies go, they go back into the real world. They get normal jobs, get married, and have kids. I have had a few generations of women all from the same family service me. I admit it was kind of awkward at first to feed on the granddaughter of a previous freshie, but feeding within families helps keep the secret. The less people who know, the better."

Adriana just stared. _This guy is too much, not only does he hire sorority girls, he hires relatives! _

Josef seemed to sense some of her thoughts, for he defended himself. "If you're wondering, I do know each of my girls on a first name bases and I know what is happening in their lives—not only as a concerned employer, but as a protector. Nothing has ever happened to one of my girls while under my employment, except…well, that's another story." Adriana quirked her eyebrow, but didn't ask. She could always push for the story later.

"Well, until your friend St. John figures out what's going wrong with my freshies, I need…I mean, um…Can I…" Adriana trailed off. _Why am I so nervous? It seriously can't be this hard just to ask him? Could it be because I have feelings for him? _Adriana's face flushed.

"You want to ask me if you could borrow some of my girls?" Josef grinned wickedly as he watched the blood rise in Adriana's cheeks.

"Y-Yes," Adriana stammered. "I mean only if you can spare—"

Josef cut her off with a kiss. "Sure," he purred as he stroked her face. "I have just one request…"

Adriana closed her eyes and leaned her head onto his hand, relishing the feeling of his cool flesh against her cheek, "Anything," she replied.

"Since you will be depriving me of my meals, I will require that you join me." He looked into her face, searching for her response.

Adriana opened her eyes and he could see the shock and acceptance written there. "I have the club to run…" she protested half-heartedly.

"I could join you here. And afterward you could come back with me to my place." Again he searched her eyes for the answer.

"Would clothing be optional?" She smiled knowingly. Josef smiled back and leaned down for a kiss, which she eagerly accepted.


	11. The Back Room

Well, this story is coming out longer and longer. The plot bunnies keep attacking me and I can't write fast enough to include all of them, but all of this has to do will the plot!

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**The Back Room**

"Where are they?" Mick asked the coordinator again. He had just finished telling a long epoch of the freshies who had feed the dead vamp this evening.

"As I said, two went home, one is passed out in the back and the other was picked up by the agency." The coordinator exasperated, "If that is all, could I _please _get back to my job?"

"One more question… What is the agency?"

The coordinator sighed, "It's the company we get our freshies through. Miss Lebenblut hired them. Here. Go interrogate them." The coordinator shoved a business card in Mick face and hurried off to help a VIP.

"He seemed a bit…squirmish." Beth stated.

"Yes and no. Coordinators tend to be that way…just worried…wanting to please and all." Mick replied absent-mindedly.

"Really? How do you know about coordinators?" Beth eyed Mick curiously.

_Crap, _Mick thought, _Now what to I say? _"Uh…well…" Mick tried desperately to come up with some plausible explanation. Beth's lips curved into a knowing smile. Mick sighed deeply and started again, "I wasn't always so reserved."

"How so?" Beth hoped his answer would be juice, but she was sadly disappointed.

"I used to be into this scene," Mick motioned to the club around them, "But now I realize the error of my ways."

"Error?" Beth questioned.

"I was young. And vamp clubs provided a…release from all the hiding and scrounging. But now I know how many people I hurt, and I…" Mick paused. Beth could see the shadows of the past dancing in front of his eyes. He shook his head and continued, "I have to live with that everyday." He finished in a whisper.

Beth swallowed heavily. Mick's expression brought her close to tears. His self-loathing written clearly across his face, _How can he live like this with himself? What is he hanging onto? _Beth thought as she wrapped her arms around him in the only gesture of comfort she could think of.

Mick pushed her away. "I don't deserve sympathy." He mused more to himself than her.

"Okay, no sympathy then, but you must promise to stop wallowing." Beth locked eye with Mick. "Wallowing implies that you want to be consoled. If you don't want me to comfort you we should proceed with this investigation."

She hoped her words would soften him, but instead he straitened up and said, "You're right. We should go to the agency…after we examine the body and the girl in the back."

Beth rolled her eyes as Mick walked toward the guard at the back door, but quickly followed, afraid of being alone in the club.

As they approached the door they overheard the guard tell a young vamp that he could not enter the back room for any reason, other then to use one of the private rooms. Apparently Adriana had forbid the guard from breaking the rule for anyone.

"Great," Mick sighed, "How are we supposed to get back there? Adriana didn't give us a full invitation for our investigation." Mick looked around for some idea.

Beth grinned wickedly. "I know how to get us back there." She smiled at Mick who looked at her confused. She walked up and kissed him.

Mick stood there, stunned. _What is she doing? _He thought. And then he felt her arms wrap themselves aggressively around him. She leaned into him and moaned. Mick stepped back, more then a little shocked at Beth reaction.

"Play along." Beth whispered as she moved forward to keep contact with him.

Finally, Mick understood. He grabbed Beth and pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. Beth eagerly kissed him back, her tongue exploring his mouth. He backed across the room pulling Beth with him.

Mick moved to disengage himself from Beth, but Beth pushed him against the wall next to the door and pinned him there with her lips, aggressively running her hands all over his body. The guard smiled and opened the door, "Room 14 at the end of the hall." Beth pulled Mick through the doorway by the collar of his shirt, still not releasing his lips.

The instant the door shut behind them, Beth pulled back. "And were in."

Mick looked at Beth in amazement. "What?" She asked. "It worked didn't it?"

Mick just smiled and shook his head, backing away from her. "Well, now that we are back here, where do we go?"

"We could just start looking in rooms?" Beth suggested.

"Mick turned his head and looked at her. Beth got the message, _That wasn't a good idea. _

Can you give me a break? After a kiss like that… You may act cool Mick, but I felt your arousal. Beth smiled and kept this last part to herself. Shoving Mick against the wall had been fun and the memory of his lips on hers made her body tingle. 

Mick felt Beth's heart rate increase and decided he needed to put more space between himself and her, before he took up the guards offer on room 14.

The door began to open behind them and Beth grabbed Mick's arm pulling him to the room at the end of the hall. Mick wanted to protest, but knew they needed to hide. Beth shut the door behind him as voices entered the hallway. Mick flattened his ear against the door and peered through the peephole.

"Right this way sir." The coordinator was directing a client down the hall. "As you can see our rooms are privately locked and all of them are sound proof…" Mick snorted. "Each one is individually decorated and themed…." Beth looked around the room to see the humble furnishings of a 1950's hotel room. "We are equipped to provide to a wide arrange of tastes…"

"What is this room?" the customer asked.

"Nothing. Storage, cleaning supplies, first aid, etc. How about the modern Japanese…" Mick looked to Beth. She was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" she mouthed.

Mick smiled, she looked so innocent…so young, perched like that on the bed. Mick's vision flashed to memories, to a room identical to the one he stood in now…

_"I'll love you forever." He said, meaning every word of it. _

"Forever?" 

Mick stepped back, the emotion of the memory overwhelming him. Beth looked at him curiously. Mick blinked a few times and then motioned for Beth to come to the door. She got up hesitantly and walked toward him.

"There is a storage room down the hallway, when the hall is clear we can go check it out." Mick said as she approached. Beth smiled up at him then closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. Mick stiffened and backed away from her quickly. Beth opened her eyes and furrowed her brow in concern.

Mick looked down at her and replied, "We have a job."

Beth's face dropped. _Damn you and your righteous nobility._


	12. On the Hunt

Sorry, again no Josef!! I would love nothing more then to spend an afternoon, alone, with Josef, but unfortunately I need to keep moving my plot forward. So here is some more plot…I will try to get back to Josef soon, but it is hard to write a steamy Josef scene with a nosy mother peering over my shoulder!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**On the Hunt**

Mick opened the door and poked his head out checking to make sure the hall was clear. He silently opened the door for Beth to follow and then shut it behind them. Mick walked down the hall to the door that the man had indicated. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He reached for his lock pick set, but realized that he was wearing the suit Josef had supplied him with, and his set was laying with his cloths at Josef's.

Beth pushed him aside and pulled a pin from her hair. She quickly undid the lock and opened the door. Then looked back to Mick who gave her an impressed and inquiring look. She shrugged her shoulders then smiled motion him through he door.

They entered the room. It had a distinct feel of a janitor's closet, but the bunk beds that lined the walls reminded Beth on an on-call room. There was a closet of various supplies; first aid, cleaning, emergency clothing and other wise. There was what looked like an exam table and a refrigerator of medical supplies, including blood. Beth guessed it was to take care of the freshies. In case anything went wrong.

Speaking of freshies… an assortment of girls lie passed out in the bunks. Beth spotted Josef's meal on the top bunk in the back of the room. Mick walked down the row of bunks examining each girl carefully.

"This is her." Mick stated as her reached the last bunk. "I can smell the dead vamp all over her." Beth noticed that she was the only one with an IV drip.

Beth walked up behind Mick as he started to pull the bedding off her. 'What are you doing?" Beth hissed.

"Examining her. I need to see if there is anything unusual." Mick replied, seeing the shock in Beth's face he added, "You've seen me examine girls' bodies before."

"On an morgue examination table." Beth exasperated, "This is different. She is still alive." Mick looked a Beth, a little taken a back, a little flattered by her jealously. Beth continued, "Let's preserve some of her dignity, I'll examine her."

Mick stepped aside and let Beth lift the sheet and examine the girl. Beth carefully studied the girl's flesh for any thing unusual, she saw a bite mark on the woman's breast _That had to hurt. _Other then that nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just a bikini waxing, birth control patch and tattoo on her inner hip, saying 'Just Breath.'

Beth replaced the blanket and looked at Mick whose eyes were closed. He was breathing deeply. "It's alright, you can open your eyes now." Beth teased him.

Mick opened his eyes and Beth noticed that they were lighter then normal. Also his breathing remained heavy for a moment. "What?" Beth looked at him, worried.

Mick closed his eyes took a deep breath, calming himself, then he replied, "Sorry, just a vision. What did you find?'  
"Not much, a bite on her breast and-"

"One on her inner thigh." Mick finished.

"No," Beth looked curiously at him, "Just a tattoo. Why do you think she has a bite on her inner thigh?"

"Well," Mick got nervous, "I saw a vision of what happened. I saw…I saw him bite her." If Mick could have blushed, he would have.

"Oh." Beth didn't really know what to say to that. "Do you get these visions often?"

"Yes, when I smell blood. Blood has memory and vamps are sensitive to it. When we smell it we have visions. We don't just see what happened, we hear, smell, taste and fell it too."

"You feel it? So did you _feel _him?" Beth studied Mick's face.

"Well…no. As I said, the memory is tied to blood and vamps don't have blood so…" Mick trailed off.

"You felt _her_?" Beth was astonished, "Like her fear or pain?"

"More like her passion." Mick winced at having to admit this to Beth. Beth stood there, jaw agape, staring at Mick.

"So you felt her…having sex?" Beth didn't know if this thought excited or repulsed her. _If he has experienced sex from a females perspective, then…_" Beth's mind exploded with possibilities.

"I think this is a dead…I mean…I think the trail is cold." Mick avoided her question and a clash remark. "Why don't we pay the agency a visit?" Mick stood-up. He offered Beth his hand and helped her to her feet.

"What about the dead vamp?" Beth asked.

"I don't see him anywhere, so let's go. They must have already dumped the body."

Mick headed toward the door, Beth stopped him. "Let's go out the back." She pointed to the door obscured from view by the bunks in the back. "It's probably a service entrance so the girls could came and go without notice."

Mick opened the door for Beth, but he was repulsed by the smell issuing from the hallway that he let go. Mick covered his nose and mouth, trying to stop the gag reflex. Decay filled the air. Beth looked a Mick, then opened the door and looked into the hallway. Her un-keen senses had not picked up what Mick's had, but her eyes could not miss the body slumped in the corner.

"I guess we found the dead vamp."

Mick closed the door so that he could breath again. "Beth, go to the first aid stuff and get a needle. We need to get some of the vamps blood to test." Beth scavenged through the supplies and came back with a syringe, which she handed to Mick. "No." He said, pushing it back toward her. "You're going to have to do it. I can't breath in there."

"But I don't-"

"It's fine Beth. Just stick it in his neck." Mick assured her.

Beth took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked quickly to the body and jabbed the needle in the vamps neck. She squirmed as the body slid limply down the wall. She filled the syringe, quickly pulled out the needle and ran back to the door.

"Are you okay?" Mick asked as Beth shot through he door gasping for breathe.

"Yeah." Beth breathed, "Lets take the other way out."

Mick nodded and started to escort Beth to the door. "Wait," Mick stopped Beth. "We can't go that way." Beth looked quizzically at Mick. "The guard…the guard will know we were not back here fooling around." Beth started to ask, but Mick continued, "Neither of us smell like we just had sex, and you reek of dead vamp. A fact most of the club is bound to notice. We are going to have to go through that door." Beth looked downtrodden, but she nodded in agreement.

After one excruciatingly smelly passage, Mick and Beth arrived in the fresh night air on the loading dock of the high-rise the club was in. They made their way to Beth's car—Mick had come with Josef— and got in. Mick pulled out the card the coordinator had handed him. There was no address on it, only a phone number.

"Well, so much for that." Beth mussed. But Mick pulled out his phone and started dialing.

"Hey Ryder, It's Mick…No I don't know where he is…Yes I know. Can you do me a favor?… Can you look up an address listed for a phone number?… No, it is not to follow some girl home…It's for an investigation…Yes, I know, always working, but look at yourself…Thanks, the number's 555-6913…aha…yea…Thanks very much." Mick hung up. "Little Tokyo, Corner of 3rd and San Pedro." Mick instructed Beth, who started the car and pulled out.


	13. The Agency

Again no Josef. This is some more plot, hopefully the story will straiten itself out soon, I feel like I am writing the LOTR books, with two separate, yet interwoven story plots!!! lol!!!!

My friendship with greenleaf9 means that our stories tend to share details, such as Josef's sleeping arrangements.

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**The Agency**

"I was wondering..." Beth looked to Mick while she drove. "When I first learned you were a vampire and we worked the Pollock case, you said their wasn't a clubhouse that all the vamps hang out at, but now I have seen this 'Clubhouse,' Lola's club and you mentioned having gone to vamp clubs in the past…" Beth finished, hoping for an explanation.

"Is there a question in there?" Mick asked.

"I think there is an explanation." Beth was curious by nature and Mick's reserve made him a mystery.

"Well, there isn't one clubhouse where we all hang out at. Adriana's place might prove to be that in the future, but we don't hold regular meetings or keep in close contact."

"Why not? I mean, wouldn't it provide friendship?" Beth asked.

"It's not a fraternity, Beth. Besides getting together can be dangerous. There are many vamps with long standing tribulations with each other. Getting them all together could bring on full out war." Mick hoped this would be enough of an explanation to satisfy Beth.

"Really? Do you have any enemies?"

"I have my fair share, not from my own doings, but my friendship with Josef has created…tensions."

"Josef has enemies them?" Beth couldn't help herself, it was rare that she had Mick cornered and that he was this forward with her.

Mick sighed, "Yes, 400 years is a long time to live, it would be a miracle if he didn't have enemies. Most are just disagreements, but some…" Mick trailed off.

"Some are what?" Beth didn't want him to stop now.

"Some are worse. Josef hasn't told me much about his past, but I know that there are some real threats that follow him to this day. He is paranoid. He sleeps with a gun, loaded with silver bullets." Mick finished, as if this summed up the whole explanation.

"Silver bullets? He is worried about a vampire attack, wouldn't the vamp be able to kill him before he woke up?" Beth asked curiously.

"Not exactly, see his freezer door is made of bullet proof glass and locked from the inside." Mick smiled as a thought of Josef stuck in his own freezer crossed his mind.

"Wow." Was all Beth could say. They drove in silence for the rest of the way.

When they arrived at the building, Beth parked the car and waited for Mick's plan of action.

"I'm going in to question the manager, poke my nose around. _And you,_" Mick continued over Beth's objections, "Are going to stay right here. The manager will know you are human and then I can't use the cover story that I am looking to hire freshies." Mick eyed Beth, who sunk back into her seat and folded her arms. She knew he was right, but she was still pissed about having to wait.

Mick gave her a reassuring smile and then stepped out of the car. Beth watched as he entered the building. Then she got out of the car and locked the door. She figured there was no harm in checking out the neighborhood. She locked the door and disappeared into the passage way that lead to the alley in the back of the building.

* * *

Beth was surprised to find a group of women smoking behind the building; it was one in the morning after all. Beth approached them cautiously, she was still dressed in her gown from the club and looked very out of place.

"Excuse me, I was looking for…" Beth wished she had read the name of the company on that card.

"The agency? This is it." Said one of the women, pointing to the building. "What are you looking for here?"

"Uh, well, I was recently dumped by my… my keeper, and… and I…uh, I was looking for a job." Beth hoped she had used the right terminology.

"Oh. Well, you can go apply at the desk in the front." The woman turned back to her friends and continued talking.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me about your impression of the agency. See I have been independent and I don't know what agencies are like." Beth was feeling more conferrable with her cover story.

"Independent? Who was your keeper, can't be more then a few independents in LA." All the woman were now looking at Beth in curiosity.

"Josef, Josef Konstantin." Beth hoped that the only other vamp she knew was a keeper.

"Oh." The crowd looked at her in awe. "Why did he let you go?"

"Well, he didn't really say, but I think I reminded him of someone. I'm not sure, but he was always very awkward around me." Beth thought she sounded a little like an ex-girlfriend trying to explain a break-up.

"Huh, never heard of Josef treating his girls like that." The woman mussed to the crowd who nodded in agreement. "Well, if it he choose you, you will have no problem getting in here."

"You said you know they are hiring, why is that?"

"Nothing." The woman said a little too quick to be believable. "The agency has been losing girls recently. Five last week alone, and another this evening."

"Losing? How so?" Beth hoped she didn't sound to eager.

"Not sure, they just disappear. One minute they are on there way to a gig the next the agency is cleaning out their room saying the girl had had too much and left. I'm not sure what to believe." The crowd nodded, again, in agreement to her story.

Beth tried a different tactic, "I have been hearing some rumors about tainted freshies. Have you heard any of this?"

"No. Where are you getting these stories?" The woman seemed defensive, like Beth had struck a nerve.

"Mr. Konstintin.' Beth responded quickly, "He was talking about it early this week before he let me go."

"Its just rumors. The old agencies trying to slander our new way of doing business." The woman huffed indigently. "They're trying to take away business..."

The woman seemed to be on a roll and Beth didn't care to hear about freshie agency competition. "So I can apply inside, Beth started to move toward the passage way to the front of the building.

"Try back tomorrow evening, at twilight." Another woman suggested over the ravings of her companion. "The night is in full swing and the management is stretched thin enough as it is." Beth waved goodbye to them and hurried back to her car. She hoped to make it back before Mick, but she saw him leaning up against her door as she approached.

"I thought I told you to stay here?" Mick asked in a warning tone.

"I can interview people too you know." Beth replied as she unlocked the car.

Mick and Beth climbed into her car. "Yes, but this is a freshie agency. Who did you talk to?"

"Some of the girls." Beth said off-handedly, trying to sound casual. "I questioned them on disappearances."

"And?" Mick looked at Beth, "And what did you find out?"

"You first." Beth smiled.

"The manager didn't know what I was talking about. He denied the suspicions of drugging. He showed me the drug test records and assured me that all their girls were clean."

"I got the same story from the girls. They told me girls had been disappearing, without warning and one got very defensive when I brought up the issue of tainted freshies. They keep going on about some new system…" Beth sounded disappointed about her own news.

"Yeah, the manager kept going on about their revolutionary new integrated system." Mick commented.

"Really? What's so revolutionary about it?"

"Instead of just supplying the freshies, the agency supplies the coordinators, medical care and guards. It is an all in one deal, self contained so that other agencies have a hard time bidding against them, kind of like monopoly." Mick stared forward. "The problem is the company is micromanaging and there is not enough people to cover all the positions."

"Yeah, that's what the girl said. Hey do you think that someone could be getting through the security because of the lack of…well, security?" Beth asked.

"Yes." Mick answered simply. "But the question is how. And how do we find out if the company will not let us investigate and keeps denying any accusation?"

"We have to go under cover." Beth stated. Mick turned his head sharply to scowl at her. She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "What? Do you have any other ideas?"

"We can't infiltrate a freshie agency."

"_We _can't, but _I _can." Beth smiled as Mick began to frown.

"No Beth. I will not have you endangering yourself for this case." Mick looked at her seriously.

"Or you'll what?" Beth asked. "That's how I presented myself to the girls in the back. I could apply and get an insiders perspective." Beth argued.

"And then what? Get killed by an over-dose or be sucked dry? No Beth. I won't-"

Beth cut him off, "You won't _what? _Last time I checked, your not my keeper, my father, my guardian or my lover, so you have no right to tell me what to do." Beth was almost shouting at him.

Mick was silent. He didn't have a response to that. Finally, he spoke, "What about a friend?" His eyes were full of sadness and Beth melted.

"I respect your advice, but I think it is more important to get the predators off the street." She started the car and pulled out.

"I am your guardian." Mick said, no more then above a whisper. _And I want to be your lover. _He thought to himself.


	14. Together

So here is a little Mick/Beth fluff. I tried to make the dialogue as character like as possible, but I might have ended up mooching some of the great stuff other fanfiction writers have done. I am sorry, but I have all kinds of stories going through my mind, it is hard to keep them straight!!!!!!

As always, Enjoy!!!!!!!

* * *

**Together**

"Should I take you home?" Beth asked after awhile.

"No, we should go back to the club." Mick responded. "The guard still thinks we are in the back room and Josef might be looking for me."

Beth pulled up to the high-rise and she and Mick took the extremely smelly service entrance back up to the club. As they entered the holding room Beth noticed that more of the bunks were full, apparently the customers were still enjoying themselves.

Mick checked to make sure the hallway was clear, then he and Beth snuck out. Beth headed for the club door, but Mick pulled her the other way.

"We should go back to the room."

"Why?" Beth asked.

"For good measure. You know, mess up the bed, maybe see if we can get rid of dead vamp scent." Mick said as he walked to the door.

He held the door for Beth and then followed her inside.

"So, how do you propose we mess up the bed?" Beth asked.

Mick swallowed the memory of his wedding night and focused on Beth. "Uh…well…" He didn't actually have a plan.

Beth grinned, "There is only one way to make this convincing." She kissed him like before in the club, but this time it was softer, not so rushed and much more meaningful.

Mick kissed her back, engulfed by her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body against his. "Whoa," Mick pulled back. "Beth we can't." He pleaded with her.

"Why not? You always say it will never work, but you never admit that it might. You said yourself in wasn't impossible.' She moved to kiss him again. But he backed farther from her.

"It's inadvisable. I love you Beth. I truly do, and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you, in any way." He reached out to touch her face.

Beth was shocked, _He said he loved me…He said he loved me! _She felt his hand on her cheek and covered it with her own. His skin was cool to the touch. She stepped closer to him, looking deeply into his eyes. "We don't have to have sex to be together." She suggested. Mick gazed at her. "I love you too, Mick. Some part of me has always loved you, I just realized it now. I want to be with you."

"How can this work?" Mick hoped Beth had an answer, because all he wanted was to be with her.

"We will make it work. We will find a way. Together." Beth pressed herself against him again.

Mick could think of a million reasons why it wouldn't work, but Beth's statement provided hope. _Together. _He liked the sound of that. He leaned down and kissed her for the first time. She was surprised to have won so easily, but gladly accept his kiss.

Mick pulled her closer. Beth slid her tongue along his lips, asking for entrance. Mick opened to her and she rejoiced in exploring his mouth. She slid her hand up his back to run her fingers through his hair. As their kiss deepened, Mick began to gasp for breath. Beth released his lips and trailed kisses along his jaw to his ear, running her hand through his hair. She kissed his ear then gently sucked on the lobe causing a growl to rise from inside Mick.

Mick's fangs extended and his eyes paled. He wrenched his face away from Beth, not wanting her to see him as a monster. Beth put removed her hand from his hair and brought it around to rest on his cheek. She gently turned Mick to face her. He tried resisting, but she persisted and finally he gave in.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "Mick, you are no monster. A monster is not afraid of himself." She pressed a gently kiss to his lips, then said, "I see no monster, only the man I love." She kissed him again, this time daring to run her tongue over his fangs.

Mick shivered. His fangs were extremely sensitive, and he could feel every curve and bump of her tongue as it ran across them. He resisted the urge to bite by breaking the kiss and scooping her up, bride like, to carry her to the bed.

Beth giggled as he laid her down. Mick smiled down at her, then he lay down next to her. Beth grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him on top of her for another kiss. Mick groaned and rolled on to her. Beth could feel his arousal presses against her. She moved her hips to create a much-desired friction.

Mick growled again and released her lips, kissing his way down to her breasts. "Mick," Beth said in a husky voice, "Mick, my dress… _please"_

"No Beth," Mick voice was deep with desire, "We can't let this get to far." She groaned in desire and denial as Mick continued to caress her breasts. She rocked her hips with a greater sense of urgency and Mick responded, matching her thrusts. Mick knew he couldn't keep control for long. He could feel Beth's heart beating and her scent filled his nose. The urge to bite was welling up inside him and he opened his mouth to graze his fangs along the tops of her breasts.

Beth moaned and arched-up into his mouth, she wanted him to bite her. "Turn me." She commanded. Mick grazed his fangs across her neck, teasing the vein. "Turn me." She pleaded. Mick applied pressure with his fangs and she moaned again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "It's closing time. Time to leave." Came a shout from the other side. "It's almost dawn."

Mick was pulled back to reality. He realized what he had almost done and removed himself from her. Beth lay on the bed, still overwhelmed by the emotions running through her. Mick stood up quickly, too quickly. He was forced to sit back down on the edge of the bed, because of the lack of blood flowing to his brain. _That is the problem with this. _He thought. _The blood flows away from my brain and I stop thinking. _

Beth sat up slowly. "I guess we have to go." She said. She silently cursed the guard and closing time and anything else that came to mind.

Mick stood up, slower this time, and offered her his hand. She stood up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Mick stiffened and didn't respond to the kiss. Beth pulled back and gazed at him, "Are we pretending this never happened?"

"Beth," Mick began apologetically, but Beth cut him off.

"Don't. Don't you dare say it was a mistake. We talked about this. _We _are going to do this together because we love each other." Beth said, the fire blazing in her eyes, Don't say you want to stop now."

Mick's determination melted. He had said those things. "But Beth I almost-"

Beth cut him off. "No buts. We are in this together and if that is what happens, that is what happens. I could think of worse things then spending an eternity with you."

Mick smiled in spite of himself. "Beth, I promise you I will find a way for us to be together, without having to turn you." He pulled her into a hug.

"We…We will find a way." Beth chanted against his chest.

"We." He repeated, "We will find a way…_Together_"


	15. The Tour

Yes, back to Josef, finally!!!!!

Note: some things are better when left to the imagination…

Enjoy!!!!!!

* * *

**The Tour**

Josef held the door for Adriana. She smiled and walked into his house. She was taken aback by the painting in the front hall. "Wow, it that?…"

"Yes, I knew the artist." Josef smiled at her look of shock.

"How old-" she started.

"I thought it didn't matter." He said playfully.

"It doesn't." She shrugged and walked around into the living room. "Wow, you have a great view!" She explained upon seeing LA. Josef hung back along the wall in the shadows, avoiding the light of dawn. Adriana looked positively radiant basking in the sunlight.

She turned around and smiled at him. "I bet the view is even better from the bedroom."

Josef smiled in return. "Don't you want a tour first?" He motioned for her to follow him around the corner.

"This is the kitchen." He said walking up behind her placing soft kisses along her neck. "Fully stocked, anything special you want, just ask."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her to the study. In the study he turned her around and pressed her against the bookcase, kissing her. She kissed him back and after a little bit he pulled back, "As you can see I have a large collection of reading materials to while-away the hours." He smiled as he kissed her again, pulling her from the room and down the hallway.

He backed her against the wall. He ran his hand down her sides, behind her thigh and to her knee, pulling one of her legs up to wrap it around his waist. Then he pressed into her and kissed her passionately. Adriana moaned at the feel of his arousal pressed so close to her core.

He left her lips and started trailing kisses down her neck. "What are these rooms," Adriana asked, huskily.

"Guest rooms… for freshies." Josef breathed into her neck.

"So this is where I will be staying?" She asked, grinding her hips into his.

Josef growled and scooped her up. He continued to kiss her while he carried her up the stairs. Adriana clung to his neck. Josef glided her into his room, laying her on the bed he had for just this purpose.

He turned to close the door, not bothering to lock it. They were all alone after all. Then he moved to close the windows. "No," Adriana said, "Leave them open."

"But-" Josef began to protest.

"Pain is good." She grinned wickedly, propping herself up on her elbow.

The seduction in her voice called Josef back to her. Before he could think strait he was on top of her, kissing her luscious lips and undoing her dress for the second time.

* * *

Mick sat in his car, alone. Beth had dropped him off at Josef's and he had let himself in to pick up his things. He had been perplexed that Josef had not returned yet, and that the house's usual array of people were absent, but he didn't dwell on it.

He had come so close to doing the unthinkable to Beth. And the worst thing was she didn't seem to care. Mick had been dying to kiss her like that since he saw her in the fountain all those months ago, but now that he had the opportunity he was scared. Scared of himself, scared of her, just…scared.

He needed answers. There was only one vamp he knew who might know how to solve this. Mick turned his car around and headed back to Josef's. Mick needed to speak with him… now.

Beth had dropped Mick off and then left before he emerged from the house. She figured he wouldn't be in the mood to talk, not with all that pent-up self-loathing he had accumulated in their silent car drive.

She wanted nothing more then to be with Mick, but she couldn't find a way to express this to him. _He is so stubborn. _She thought. But that was one of the reasons she liked him. _If I could just convince him to let me in. _

She turned around. She needed to speak with him. She knew if he had time to think, he might come up with some resistance. She hopped she could still catch him at Josef's.

Mick noticed Josef's car as he pulled up, _Good, he's home. _Mick opened the front door and called out, "Josef," He waited for a response. In his hurry to find his friend he missed the handbag that was sitting on the entry table. "Josef," he tried again, walking into the living room. _Odd. Why is no one here?_

Mick checked the study and then proceeded up the stairs to Josef's room. The door was closed, but unlocked. Mick opened the door and froze in place.

There was his friend, naked, with feminine arms and legs entwined around him. Mick heard a moan and recognized Adriana's scent before he saw her, also naked, beneath Josef.

"Oh my God!" Mick exclaimed, "Sorry… sorry." He quickly closed the door and fled down the hallway.

"What was that?" Adriana glanced over Josef's shoulder to the door.

"Mick." Josef said simply. He went back to kissing her, not phased in the slightest by his friend's sudden appearance.


	16. The Kitchen

So here is some more back ground info. I thought is would be fun to have a little small talk between Mick, Beth and Adriana. I promise a Josef focused chapter to come!!

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Beth pulled up to Josef's. She saw Mick's and Josef's cars. _Strange, _She thought, _It looks like Mick's car is still running… Is the Mick setting in his car? _She turned off her engine and got out. She noticed the door to Josef's house was standing wide open, but she continued toward Mick's car.

She walked up to the passenger side and looked through the window a Mick. He was sitting in the driver seat, his hands glued to the wheel, his face frozen in a look of trauma. He was staring off into space; he hadn't even noticed Beth approaching.

She opened the door and sat down next to him. Still he did not look at her. Beth gently slid her hand onto Mick's. He turned and looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time.

"What the matter?" Beth waited for a response. "Mick? What happened?"

Mick turned to stare ahead again. He started to speak then stopped. Clearly, something had traumatized him. Beth waited patently for him to respond.

"I…I just…" Mick was stumbling to find the right way to express what he saw. "Josef…Adriana," Mick's voice died off again.

"Oh." Beth understood. She quickly stifled a laugh. Mick wasn't new to doing surveillance on people having sex, but he wasn't usually in the same room. She doubted he was prepared to actually walk in on someone, not to mention his best friend and mentor. It put a whole different—personal— perspective on it.

Beth continued to hold Mick's hand. Offering comfort. Inwardly she was glad that Mick was focusing on Josef and not their relationship at the moment. Finally, she put her other hand on his shoulder, making him turn to face her.

"Mick, it's okay. They are both adults and so are you…_so grow up!" _Beth laughed and Mick started to smile. His grin broke into a small chuckle and he knew she was right. It was just weird to walk in on your friend like that.

Mick relaxed. He let go of the steering wheel and sat back, turning off the car. Beth continued to hold his hand and she gave him an encouraging squeeze. Mick squeezed back and smiled…truly smiled at her.

Suddenly, Mick got a determined look in his face and opened his car door. He let go of Beth's hand and headed for the door. She quickly followed him as he burst into Josef's house.

"Mick…Mick!" Beth called after him, hoping he would turn around and explain what he was doing. Mick swept through the first floor of the house, then, having not found anybody, he sat down on the couch determined to wait.

Beth sat next to him and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. Mick looked at her and smiled.

"Mick, why are we here?" She liked saying 'we.' It sounded good.

"I need to speak with Josef. I came back to talk to him." He paused then continued, "Now I really need to speak with him." Beth didn't press him for the reason. She was content to sit in silence, as long as they were together.

* * *

Adriana walked into the living room. Mick and Beth were sitting on the couch. Beth was curled up next to Mick, her head resting on his shoulder. Beth looked up.

Mick noticed Adriana. He stood up in gentlemanly fashion. She was wearing a bathrobe he recognized as Josef's. He swallowed hard trying not to conjure images of earlier.

Adriana smiled at Mick's gesture and motioned him to sit. "If I had know you were down here, I would have come down sooner."

"Where is Josef?" Mick asked. "I need to speak to him."

"He's asleep." Adriana answered. "I was just coming down to grab a bite to eat. You want anything?" She asked Beth.

"Sure, I'll help you." Beth got up from the couch and followed Adriana into the kitchen. Mick sat back into the couch and closed his eyes. It was near ten in the morning and he was really wishing he was in his freezer about now.

Beth popped her head into the room, "Mick, do you want anything?"

Mick turned to look at Beth. She was ginning sheepishly. He stood up and walked over to her. "Why? You offering?"

"No," she laughed, "Adriana offered…" Beth died off as she saw the look of horror in Mick's face. "Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"I don't think Josef would be happy with me if…" Mick trailed off.

Adriana looked around the corner at Mick, "He doesn't own me. And I can feed both of you. Remember, I can heal like a vamp, that includes replenishing blood."

"I really don't know-" Mick started.

"Come on Mick. You looked famished, please have _something _to eat." Beth pleaded with him. Mick looked at her in shock.

"Here." Adriana pulled out a glass and grabbed a knife. She slit her wrist and grimaced. The blood flowed freely over the knife, which she left in the wound. Beth and Mick watched as the glassed filled. When in was full, Adriana set the knife in the sink and grabbed a towel to clean her wrist. Beth saw the cut heal as Adriana cleaned away the blood.

Adriana picked up the glass and handed in to Mick. He accepted it, begrudgingly, but he was hungry and the deed was already done.

He took a sip. "Wow!" He looked to Adriana, "I haven't tasted anything like this since…" he looked to Beth, then down to his glass.

"Yes, well, my dad always commented on the potency of my blood. It was why I took the name Lebenblut… Life blood." She explained, seeing the confusion on Beth's face. "My dad said that my blood made him feel almost human again."

"You choose your name?" Beth found this odd.

"Yes, my dad didn't want me taking my father's surname, but he also thought it was too dangerous to take his. He has enemies, who would like nothing more then to capture me. Of course, the kidnappers would have another thing coming if they tried to capture me now." Adriana ginned and Beth and Mick couldn't help joining her.

"Who is your dad? If you don't mind my asking." Mick didn't know what spawned him to ask, but for some reason he was drawn to Adriana and wanted to know more about her, especially if she was involved with his closest friend.

"He's gone by many names," Adriana shrugged-off, "But he currently goes by Raj. I don't actually know his birth name or even his birth date." Adriana gave a small laugh, "In fact I don't know if even he remembers or knows."

Beth and Mick looked at her in astonishment. Adriana continued, "It wasn't as big a deal back then."

"How old is he?" Beth was still getting used to years in immortality.

"He thinks he was born in 1557 of the Vikrim samvat. So… about 1500 on the Gregorian calendar." Adriana opened the fringe and rummaged around inside while Mick and Beth took in this last bit of information.

"Vikrim what?" Beth finally asked.

"Samvat." Mick answered, "It's an Indian calendar used in Hindu regions of India and Nepal."

"Correct. He was born in what is now the Uttar Pradesh in a small town near Lucknow."

"So he is Indian?" Beth was confused.

"Yes. Why?" Adriana asked.

"Well you said he was your 15th Great Grandfather and you don't look Indian." Mick agreed. Adriana's skin was too pale and her features looked very westernized.

"Well, yes, but 15 generations changes the genes. Most of my ancestors have been of European origin. My dad left his homeland shortly after being turned. Tropical sun is not good for a vampires completion." The three laughed and continued small talk as Beth and Adriana prepared their food.


	17. Mortality

As promised a Josef chapter, full of angst!!!! This will be the last post until after Christmas, possibly New Years!!!!! I need to spend time with my family and so do all of you.

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**Mortality**

Josef awoke to the sound of laughter. He groaned and turned to look at his clock. Then he realized he wasn't in his freezer, he was in his bed. _What the?! _He blinked into the sunlight was pouring in through the un-shaded windows.

Faster then he cared to move, he jumped up and crouched behind his nightstand for cover. _Why…? _He puzzled. Then the events of the previous night and earlier that morning started to come back to him.

_This is why I don't get involved with humans. _He mentally kicked himself. _They leave you out to dry in the sun._

Then another part of his brain answered, _But she is not a human, she is something else.._

His logical side replied, _Yeah, something else… that can KILL you._

Josef rubbed his head. He had a splitting headache. He couldn't think strait and all the light was not helping. _Wait, why am I not rabid with hunger? Laying in the sun this exposed, _he looked down, _Yep, still naked. I should be attacking the first thing that moves._

He heard the laughter from downstairs again. He tried to listen in, but couldn't. _It must be this headache. _He thought as he started to call for a freshie, then her remembered, _Shit! I lent them all to her. Now what am I going to do?_

He knew perfectly well what he had to do. He needed to suck it up and beg Adriana for a drink._ I hate begging…. maybe Mick wouldn't mind opening his fridge to me, not that I enjoy that stuff, but I really need…Shit Mick… Mick's here… _

Josef groaned again and rested his head on his knees. _This is not going to be pleasant, but I might as well get it over with. _He stood-up and made a dash for his closet. _Strange? The sunlight didn't burn when I crossed the room… _Josef shrugged it off, probably his head hurt too much to register any other pain. He searched for his bathrobe in vain. Finally he slipped on a pair of flannel PJ pants and wondered down stairs.

As he came to the bottom of the stairs he could hear Mick, Beth and Adriana in the kitchen. _Great, I have an audience. _

* * *

Mick heard Josef as he stumbled down the stairs. He smiled as Josef dragged himself into the kitchen, "You look like something the cat dragged…" Mick stopped. Not because of the look of malice on Josef face, but something else… Mick couldn't put his finger on it. Contrary to the agony in Josef's eyes, he looked healthy, almost fleshy pink and he smelled…odd. Not to mention he was standing in a beam of sunlight.

Beth looked up to see Josef stumble into the kitchen. He looked like he was fighting a really bad hangover, but he didn't look as pale as he had the night before. _He must be full from feeding last night. _She thought. Then she looked to Mick when he stopped mid-sentence. _What is wrong with him? _Beth wondered, seeing the look of horror on Mick's face.

Mick took a few steps toward Josef. Then looked to Adriana in astonishment. She was also looking a Josef, not with Mick's curiosity, but with sheer terror.

"What's going on?" Beth asked. Josef looked up finally, blinking into the sunlight, he saw Mick's and Adriana's faces. Only then did he realize that his stomach felt nauseous. He dashed to the sink and threw-up. Beth was the only one to move toward Josef. Mick and Adriana were still frozen in place.

Beth placed a soothing hand on Josef's back as he continued to heave. She looked up, demanding answerers with her eyes from Mick and Adriana.

"No…no…no…" Adriana muttered under her breath and back toward the wall away from Josef. Mick grabbed her as she tried to flee the room.

Beth opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Josef, muttering from the sink, "I need blood, quick."

Beth grabbed Mick's glass from earlier and handed it to him. Mick made a motion to stop her, but Josef took it before he could and downed the contents. Josef dropped the glass and stood there for a moment. Disgust crossed his face, then he turned back to the sink and threw-up what he had just swallowed. "What…what was that?" He stammered.

"Blood." Beth said, confused by his reaction.

"No it wasn't. I have been drinking blood for 378 years and _that,_" he pointed to the glass on the ground, "was most certainly not blood."

Mick let go of Adriana who shrank down against the wall. He approached Josef cautiously, "Yes is was Josef. That was blood. I was drinking from it earlier."

Josef looked at him, confusion written all over his face, "But…but…" Then it dawned on him. The sun hadn't burned him, he couldn't hear downstairs, and now he couldn't drink blood. His eyes widened in terror, "No…no…no…" He looked at Adriana, huddled against the wall, silent tears running down her face, "You!"

He lunged forward, but Mick caught him, pulling him away. "No Josef. You don't have the strength." Mick held his friend at bay. Josef stopped fighting and slumped to the floor.

Beth moved to comfort Adriana, still confused by what was happening. She watched as Mick silently sat across from Josef, unsure of how to comfort his friend.

Beth looked to Adriana. Her tears flowed freely down her cheeks and Beth heard her muttering. "I didn't mean to…I knew better…I never should have…He never wanted…"

"He never wanted what?" Beth asked quietly.

Adriana looked up into Beth eyes and whispered, "Mortality."

Beth's eyes widened. _Josef was mortal… again?_

* * *

Your reviews are great!!!! And more are always appreciated, think of it as the gift you can give me; it cost no money and only requires a moment of your time!!!!


	18. Explination Part II

Hope you all had a Merry Christmas!!!! I want you to know that I really, really appreciate your feedback and reviews!!!!

Some stuff to know about my story:

1) This is not set after any episode in particular. I try to keep as canon as possible, but things might get excluded because it doesn't fit my story.

2) I am ignoring the presence of, Josh, Coraline, and Sarah. They just get in the way. For purposes of the story lets assume Coraline did die in the fire, Sarah never existed or died in 1955 and Josh walked out on Beth after she went to New York with Mick (which he should do!)

3) This is a Mick/Beth and Josef/Adriana pairing, NO MATTER WHAT!!! I am going to build a Josef/Beth friendship, but it is only a friendship.

4) Adriana is my own character. She is not taken off of anyone in the show and she is one of a kind.

5) There is a conclusion and a plot, but I really like the fluff, and I love to have fun with my characters, but I _never _have un-happy endings.

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**Explanations- Part II**

Josef sat in the middle of the couch, his head hanging. Defeat written all over his features. Mick sat next to him nervously clenching and unclenching his fists, not sure what to do.

Beth helped Adriana into the chair near the couch. Adriana could barely move under her own power, for someone who was so full of life not long before, she seems beaten and broken now.

Josef rubbed his head and sighed. His headache had not gone away, but that seemed the least of his worries right now.

Beth noticed Josef wince as he massaged his head. She rummaged around in her purse and pulled out a small tube of ibuprofen. She filled a glass with water in the kitchen and returned to the living room. She handed the glass and 2 pills to Josef. Mick and Josef looked up at her. "It will help with the headache." She assured him and pushed them closer.

Josef took the glass and pills, smiling weakly at Beth, "Thank you." He whispered. He awkwardly put the pills in his mouth and then paused slightly before gulping down the water.

Beth sat on the other side of Josef and patted his hand encouragingly. A monster of jealousy welled up inside Mick, but he beat it back. _She is just comforting him, it doesn't mean anything. _Still, he wished he was the one holding her hand.

The crowd sat in silence for a while, before Beth finally asked, "So, what happened?"

"I don't know." Josef replied. He looked up to Adriana who gulped back tears.

"Josef, I…Oh God, Josef! I am so sorry." Adriana started to cry again. "I should have known better." She said through tears.

"You knew this would happen?" Mick asked.

"No, but I should have." Everyone waited for her to regain her composer and continue. "When a vamp nearly drains someone and then feeds that person their blood, what happens?" She asked.

"The person is turned." Beth supplies.

"So, doesn't it make sense that when _I _drain a vamp energy and feed them my blood it would turn them back?" She asked. Realization dawned on the crowd.

"So is Mick mortal too? He also drank your blood." Beth asked.

"No. Lots of vamps have drunk my blood. I think it happened because I drained him of energy last night, when we…ah…" She blushed and looked away from Beth for a moment.

She continued, "Like the vamp in the club last night, I drained him, but this time I stopped myself. I must have gone too far though, I was so concentrated on the passion and the plethora of feelings that I just…" She died off in contemplation.

"But you're a half-vamp." Beth asked. "So wouldn't that make Josef half-vamp?"

"I don't know…maybe…or maybe it is temporary." Adriana mussed, "It's never happened before."

Josef looked up. _Temporary. _

"Temporary?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, well, I mean…he could revert to being a vamp." Adriana responded.

Josef's face lit up with hope. "But what if it's permanent?" Beth asked.

"Then he is human." Adriana answered simply. Josef's face dropped again.

"Then he can be turned." Everyone looked at Beth as she said this, she added hastily, "He can be turned _back…_ by Mick."

"Not right now." Mick said. "We have to wait and see if it is permanent first."

"Could you all stop talking about me as if I wasn't here." Josef said when he found his voice again. "Adriana," he waited for her to look at him, "I don't blame you."

The empathy in his eyes was overwhelming and it sent Adriana into another fit of tears. She threw herself at him and he enveloped her in a hug.

Beth stood up to allow Adriana to curl up next to Josef. She walked over to Mick's side of the couch and sat, tentatively, on the arm, resting her hand on Mick's shoulder.

Adriana continued to sob into Josef's chest, but he looked up and addressed Mick, "How long do we wait? And if it is permanent, I want you to turn me back."

"Actually-" Mick started.

"No Mick." Josef said sternly. "I will not let her turn you too."

At this statement Beth's eyes widened and she looked to Mick whose face was full of shock, disappointment and anger toward Josef.

Josef continued, "I know that this is what you want, but I will not let my best friend put himself in danger. We don't know what will happen, I might keel over from heart failure at any moment. Besides, I need you to turn me. If it should come to that."

Mick inhaled sharply, but replied, "I would be honored, but you have lots of friends who could turn you. So why not-"

"No Mick. Not until we know what will happen. And as you said you_ are _the only friend who likes me not only for my money. I would _never _leave my life in anyone else's hands."

Beth was shocked at Josef's emotional words, but she could tell that Mick had started sulking again._ I had no clue he wanted to be human so bad he would risk not knowing if the 'turning' would work? Doesn't he see the hurt in Josef's eyes when Mick talks about being human again? Does Mick realize that Josef probably doesn't want his best friend to become mortal and eventually die? On the other hand, Josef's probably forgotten what it feels like to be human. I am going to have so much fun showing him how fun mortality can be…._

Beth was jarred from her thought by Josef's question, "So how long do we wait?"

"A couple of weeks at least, probably a month or more." Beth mussed. Josef's look of horror told her that that was unacceptable. "You might find that you enjoy yourself, beside shouldn't you contact a doctor or someone to be sure that you can be turned? Maybe this turning changed-"

"STOP! Stop right there." Josef looked panicked. "We are not going to speculate about anything like that. But I see your point and I will make some calls."

Adriana sniffled and lifted her head from where it had been buried in Josef's chest. "You can't." She sobbed.

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"Because if Josef let's people know what has happened to him, the community will want to know how and then Adriana will be exposed and most likely become a lab rat." Mick answered.

"You're right." Josef said, "I didn't think about that. But I need to talk to someone with vampire anatomy training."

"I could present it as a theory.' Mick offered. "You know, hypnotizes that if there was a cure, then describe your state and ask if it would be possible to be turned again."

"That is only speculation. My blood needs to be tested." Josef replied.

"How about this," they all turned to Beth, "Josef, you can go to a normal doctor for a 'yearly check-up.' You ask to have blood work done and then Mick takes the results to a vampire expert asking advice about a turning."

"That's perfect! Beth you're a genus." Mick kissed her on the forehead. "The vamp doctor won't suspect a thing, but he should be able to tell if the turn will work or not. It is perfect. And," Mick looked to Josef, "The human doctor can tell you if you are in any danger of 'keeling over from heart failure' anytime soon."

"You know…I think it might work. Good work Blondie." Josef smiled sincerely at her. Beth smiled back, normally she would despise that nickname, but coming from Josef it sounded good. It would be something between them, something they shared, that no one else, not even Mick, could be a part of.


	19. The Doctor's Visit

I know you don't have to have a blood test to get married in California, but since they mentioned it in "Arrested Development" I thought I would add it (it also helps my plot). Also I made it so that the doctor wouldn't do the blood work for a marriage license, since this is an alternate universe all legal blood work will be done in the labs downtown in the courthouse (Where Beth and Josh ran into Mick in Arrested Development). Also, I am not a CT scan technician, so if any of this is off, I'm sorry.

There is a reference in here, if you get, it good for you, if not, well…

Again, Josef and Beth are building a friendship, not a romance.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**The Doctor's Visit**

"What's the doc's name again Blondie?" Josef asked Beth, as they waited in the sterile examination room.

"Dr. Simon Tam." Beth said in an irritated voice.

_I can't believe that I agreed to do this. _She thought. Sure Mick and Adriana had needed to sleep, but so did she. They had guilted her into accompanying Josef because he was totally inept in dealing with modern, _mortal, _things, like going to the doctor. And she could be out in daylight with no repercussions. She was supposed to keep Josef in check and make sure he didn't reveal too much about himself, _Yeah, right, like I could ever control him…. _

She had spent the last hour helping Josef fill out the new patient paperwork. Some of it hadn't been too bad…

_"Birth date?" _

"May 5, 1599." Josef answered smugly.

"That won't work…how about May 5, 1977?"

"What?! Do I look 30 to you! Make it 1980."

"No, I already wrote '77"

"Then make the 7 an 8"

"You want to be born in 1987? That would make you only 20!"

"What? I can't pull off 20?" Seeing Beth's un-amused look, he responded, "I meant, make it '78. At least then I am not 30."

Beth laughed, changed the form and replied, "I've known many women who turned 29 five years in a row. Not many men…" 

The hour had tried her patience, but she had been amused. Some of the questions involving sexual history had been…well let's just say more information than she ever cared to know.

If Beth didn't know Josef better she would say that he was apprehensive if not nervous, waiting for the doctor.

When Dr. Tam entered the room he introduced himself and then asked, "So what can I do for you today Mr. Konstan?"

"He needs a general check-up. Heart, temperature, blood-work, the whole thing." Beth hoped she sounded nonchalant.

"Sorry, who are you?" Dr. Tam asked.

"I'm Beth Turner." Beth offered her hand to the doctor, who shook it questionably.

"You're that reporter from Buzzwire. Is this some kind of story? Some exposé on malpractice suits?" Dr. Tam turned defensive.

Beth became flustered, but Josef answered, "No doctor. She is my fiancé and she is here for moral support." Ignoring Beth's shocked expression, he added in an undertone, "See, I really don't like doctors and I haven't had a check-up in quite some time."

"Oh. Sorry." He looked to Beth, but with no apology in his eyes. He continued to watch her closely. "How long has it been since your last check up?" Dr. Tam reached for his stethoscope.

"I honestly can't remember." Josef said smiling.

The check-up went fine, except for Josef's frequent complaints about the doctor's poking and prodding. Beth was disgusted by the time they got to the sexual health questions. Josef answered the doctor's enquires in full detail and Beth—who had heard the full accounts in the waiting room—watched as the doctor became extremely nervous and fidgety.

"Maybe it would be best if your fiancé stepped outside?" Dr. Tam suggested after one of Josef's more colorful descriptions of _un-_safe sex practices.

"No," Josef replied before Beth could agree with Dr. Tam, "We are totally open with each other. Aren't we_ honey?_" He asked in mock sincerity. All Beth could do was force a smile. She felt that if she opened her mouth she might puke. Josef smiled and turning back to Dr. Tam, he continued, "Beside, all this happened before she was born."

Dr. Tam's eyes grew wide as he looked between Josef and Beth. Beth quickly covered, "He means met. We believe that we were 'born again' when we met each other." It was lame, but Dr. Tam seems to buy it.

He turned back to study his clip board and Beth gave Josef a look that clearly stated, _No more mess-ups. _

Josef toned down the commentary after that and finally Dr. Tam said, "Well, Mr. Konstan, you seem to be in good health, beside an… adventurous, sex life you have treated your body very well. I am a little worried about this headache you described. I am going to ask that you get a CT scan, just to be sure that your brain is fine."

"His brain? What is wrong with his brain?" Concern filled Beth's question.

"Probably nothing, but it is better to be safe then sorry. There is a lab on the second floor, I will call and let then know you are coming." Dr. Tam got up to leave. But Josef stopped him.

"What about the blood work?"

"We don't do blood work here. You have to go downtown to have blood work done for a marriage license. Congratulations, by the way, hope you are happy together." With that he left the room.

Beth and Josef stared at each other. _So, that was less then helpful. _Beth thought. "What do we do now?" She asked tentatively.

"How should I know? This was your idea, remember?" Josef replied.

"My idea? My idea?! My idea wasn't to pretend I was your fiancé, or to disturb the doctor with tales of a wild 350 plus years of youthful indiscretions! Thanks to you that doctor thinks we are sex-crazed maniacs!" Beth was breathless by the time she finished ranting.

Josef stood up as if to intimidate her, but drew back when he couldn't vamp out. _Shit, I've been doing that so long I forgot how not to. _

Beth saw the sadness creep back into his eyes and checked her anger. "We should go have the CT scan done, to make sure your head is fine. Then we can go to the courthouse, fill out the paperwork and have the lab work done."

Josef smiled devilishly, "Awe, honey, I haven't even asked you to marry me yet." He said sarcastically.

Beth smiled and punched him playfully in the arm. "Careful," Josef warned, "I bite."

"No you don't."

"Just because I don't have fangs, doesn't mean I can't. After 400 years, habits become more-or-less permanent." They both laughed as they excited the room.

* * *

"Have you even done drugs Mr. Konstan." The CT operator asked him. The operator was probably 50, but he had long hair, tied back in the loose ponytail and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt under his lab coat. He looked like he would fit in better on the beach then a lab-tech room. He was hippie to the core, but every hippie had to grow-up and get a job sometime.

"Well…" Josef looked nervous.

The hippie doctor said, "It's fine. I just need to know how to read the scans, I'm not going to turn you into the police…doctor patient confidentiality and all that."

Josef looked to Beth and then asked, "Could you give me a moment with my fiancé? I need to clear a few things with her before…" Josef trailed off.

"Say no more. It is healthy to have an open relationship, but there is a reason confessionals are closed to the public." The doctor smiled and left to go set up the CT scanner.

Josef turned to Beth urgently. She eyed him suspiciously and asked, "What? You don't have to confess to me. I'm not really your fiancé."

"It's not that. It's just that I don't know." Josef pleaded with her. "What do I say? The '70 were a blur. I need some bases, I don't even know what all the stuff I took was called."

Beth stood there—mouth agape—for a moment. "You mean you did so many drugs you don't remember?"

"No, I remember the days, just not the nights. I am…was a vamp, it really didn't matter, it couldn't kill me and… and it helped take the edge off. 400 years is a long time to be alone." Beth saw what looked like the darkness of depression in Josef's eyes as he confessed.

Beth took a deep sigh and said, "Alright, just tell the doctor that you were into partying in college and your not sure what you took."

"Thanks." Josef tenderly, grabbed her hand.

The doctor, who had been watching through the glass, took that as his cue and came back in. "So, what can you tell me?"

Josef broke his gaze from Beth and said, "Well, to be honest I am not sure. I was a partier in college and got into a whole bunch of stuff. If I was ever told the names, I have forgotten them now."

The hippie smiled, knowingly and responded, "Okay, but nothing recently? That is the most important"

"No." Josef said, "But there is this girl, she is kind of like a drug…"

The hippie's smile widened as he looked between Beth and Josef. It was then that Beth realized Josef was talking about her. _Wow! Josef is playing this fiancé part really well._ When she looked to Josef she realized that his thoughts were elsewhere and he had not been playing the part, _Is he thinking of Adriana? That girl really did a number on him._

Beth walked over to Josef and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, bringing him back to reality and said, "Thanks, honey, you mean the world to me too."

Josef's surprise was hidden by the hippie starting-up the machinery. "Alright, lets get this done, so that you two love-birds can get out of here."

* * *

"I need to talk to you." The doctor said as he entered the waiting room. Beth and Josef looked up, concern written in both their faces.

"What is the matter?" Josef asked as they sat down in the doctor's office.

"Well, your CT scans are not normal. I know they were conducted properly, but well… let me walk you through it." Beth and Josef leaned forward to look at the monitor as the doctor flipped through an array of pictures. "You see how this is brighter then this?" The doctor asked, "And this?" pointing to various areas in the scans. Beth and Josef nodded. "Well, here is a normal CT scan." He pulled up another image side by side with Josef's. "Do you see the difference?"

Beth and Josef just stared at him. _Why do doctor's always ask crazy questions like this? Don't they know that if I knew, I would be behind that desk? It must be to prove some kind of point, about how they know more then you. _Beth thought.

The doctor continued, "Yours, Mr. Konstan, is lighter." This was quite obvious from the picture.

"And that means…" Josef prompted.

"Your brain is working on overload. You are using more of your brain actively then any scan I have ever seen." The doctor looked like he was going to jump out of his chair with excitement. "You have an amazing memory capacity, and your oratory and factory senses are extremely heightened."

Beth and Josef shared a look of knowing surprise. Vamps were just… special. Then Beth asked, "Are there any other abnormalities?"

The doctor was disappointed by there reaction, but answered, "Well your headaches are most likely from this," The doctor pointed to a darker area in the frontal lobe, "It looks like the typical reaction to methylphenidate."

Seeing Beth and Josef's confused looks he explained, "You take Ritalin don't you? This is one of the common side effects of the drug. I have not heard of many adults who take Ritalin, but you're not a textbook case now are you? No wonder you take Ritalin, the doctor probably mistook your genius for ADD. There are many cases where exceptionally bright people are mistaken for crazy, just because they are _different. _Your scans are phenomenal, you should really…" The doctor continued babbling about a scientific miracle.

Josef finally cut the doctor off, "If I am fine, I would like to go enjoy the rest of my day."

The doctor looked hurt, but he excused them, saying that there was nothing to worry about. "If you discontinue use of the medication the swelling should go down and the headache will go away in less then a day."

As soon as they were out of his office Beth asked, "Are you taking Ritalin?"

"No, but he seemed pretty sure that it wasn't life threatening, so what does it matter? It could just be another vamp trait. It's a good sign that my brain is not normal human right? That could mean that I am still part vamp." Josef wished.

"We'll see," was all Beth said as they exited the building and headed toward her car. When they got in Beth turned to Josef and asked, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Let's go get married." Josef grinned as Beth rolled her eyes, but she started her car, pulled out and headed for downtown.


	20. Food and Friendship

More fluff! I am having soooooooo much fun with a mortal Josef!!!!!!!

A/N: I am not a vegetarian, but I worked as a short order cook for a while and the sight, smell and taste of hamburgers makes me sick, so my descriptions of fast food might be a little bias. I tried to add humor, but it might come off a tad sarcastic.

Note: Mick and Adriana are just friends!

Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

**Food and Friendship**

"Ughhhhh!" Josef doubled over and grabbed his stomach. "Turn around. We have to go back." He groaned.

"What? Why?" Beth looked concerned. She stopped the car and tried to comfort Josef.

"My stomach…" Josef said. He look discomforted and spoke in short breaths. "Something's…wrong… We have to… go see the doctor."

Beth panicked. "What do you mean?"

"My stomach feels like it's…" Josef trailed off groaning. Then Beth heard a rumbling growl from his stomach.

Beth couldn't help but laugh. Josef glared at her. If Beth hadn't been so amused she would have been intimidated. "You're hungry, stupid." She said between giggles.

"Hungry?" Josef continued to clutch his stomach.

"Yeah, you know…hungry, as in, you haven't eaten anything in 400 years…hungry." Beth was trying to keep her composure, but Josef looked ridiculous doubled over in the passenger seat. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Ummm…"

"What? Don't tell me you don't know."

"Well, it _has _been 400 years since my last meal. I don't remember what food taste like."

Beth remembered Mick mentioning that and felt a little sorry for Josef. She said, "Well, it's not fancy, and probably not what I would want for a first meal, but cheeseburgers are cheap, fast and we are conveniently parked at a fast-food joint." Beth smiled and turned off the car. "I will be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Beth hurried inside and ordered the largest meal she could. She waited impatiently, nervously glancing at her car every ten seconds. She didn't trust rabid Josef to eat politely in public, but she was worried about what he was doing in her car as well. She grabbed the food and hurried back outside.

She sat down and began rummaging through the bags for one of the cheeseburgers. She unwrapped the greasy hunk of meat and cheese and handed it to Josef.

Josef looked at the cheeseburger begrudgingly, but started devouring it. His expression changed from disgust to something of pleasure. Once he had devoured the double meat, double cheese monstrosity he said, "Now I understand why people eat this stuff, even though it makes you fat and can kill you. It's good." He looked slightly impressed. "It was a bit dry, the red sauce helped, but still it lacked… lacked…"

_Ever the critic. _Beth smiled as Josef tried to describe the subtleties of the cheeseburger. She nibbled on some of the fries as Josef helped himself to seconds.

"The sauce was sweet, yet bland. It lacked-"

Beth cut him off, "It's called ketchup. The sauce is ketchup, it is a tomato, sugar mix."

"Interesting. None of _this,_" he motioned to the food setting in their laps, "was around when I was mortal. What is that you're eating?"

"This is a French fry. It is a salted, deep fried potato." She handed him one.

Josef took a bit and looked at her quizzically. "Are they supposed to taste like this? It's… I'm not sure. I've never tasted anything like that."

"What?!" Beth almost choked on the piece of fry in her mouth. "You've never had a potato?!"

"Can't say I have. If I am correct the Spanish brought potatoes back from the 'New World' in the mid 1500's, but I lived in eastern Europe, by the time the potato had spread to my small corner of the globe I had been turned and was long gone."

"Try it with ketchup." Beth offered.

Josef dipped the fry and tried it. "Hum… the sweet and salty is a great contrast. The potato absorbs the grease well..." Josef continued critiquing their meal. Beth just smiled. Only Josef would critic fast food.

"I have wondered about some foods over the years." Josef said, as they were finishing up. "Like, what is the deal with chocolate?"

Beth choked on her drink. "You've NEVER had chocolate?!"

"Well yeah, it, like potatoes, was introduced in the late 1500's. I saw some in the Spanish court, but I never did have any. Humans seem to go nuts over the stuff."

Beth struggled with this idea, _He's never eaten chocolate. He NEVER eaten chocolate! I should buy him some… wait, if he tries it and then goes back to being a vamp, he won't be able to taste it. Wouldn't it be more cruel to be left with the memory of how divine chocolate taste then to have never eaten it?_

"Could we get some of it?" Josef asked innocently. "I would like to try it, see what all the hype is about." He looked almost giddy. Like a schoolboy who had found a new toy. "Oh, ice cream too." He added.

"Josef," Beth started cautiously.

"Not right now Blondie. But in the next few weeks, while I am stuck in this retched form, I might as well get something out of it. Maybe a sun bath too… It's been a long time."

"That's not it Josef." Beth looked at him seriously. "Are you sure you want to try all this? I mean, won't it be hard to give it all up?"

"Are you kidding? Nothing, no matter what it taste like, could make me remain human." Josef looked at her in all sincerity. "You mortals are so attached to your little sensory delights, you can't see the whole picture. Nothing, not even chocolate, could keep me in the mortal coil."

Beth laughed at her own stupid notions and started up the car. "So, off to downtown?"

Josef shoved the last few fries in his mouth and motioned with his hand, "Onward, my good man, onward."

* * *

Mick awoke, shivering. Josef had let him borrow his freezer, being it looked like he wasn't going to be needing it any time soon. Mick opened the door and sat up. _Josef must set his freezer colder. _Mick reasoned.

He got up and pulled on his pants and headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen he found Adriana brooding. "I thought you went to bed?" Mick asked.

Adriana looked up and answered, "I did, but I couldn't sleep. I'm worried." She looked back down. "Besides, draining Josef made me more vamp then human, it's too warm in the bed."

Mick sat down next to her and laid a comforting hand on her back. She leaned her head on his shoulder and silently began to sob. Mick embraced her and held her quietly for a few minutes, letting her sob into his chest and offering comforting words.

"I blew it." She cried over and over.

"No you didn't. Look at me." Mick held her by the shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. "I have know Josef for 50 years. I probably know him better then anyone else alive. He is not mad at you. If he was, you wouldn't be here. He would have kicked you out the moment he figured out what happened."

"But… he will never trust me again. We can never be together." She protested.

Mick tried to smile reassuringly, but he couldn't. A piece of him knew she was right. Josef wasn't one to forgive and forget. Adriana broke down crying again and Mick wrapped her in his arms. "Don't give up, just yet. Josef has a way of surprising you." Mick offered.

* * *

"Wait. We need to go back to my place real quick." Josef said as Beth pulled up to a stoplight.

"Why? Shouldn't we just go get this over with?"

"No, this is important. It will just take a minute or two."

"Whatever," Beth said as she made an illegal turn against the light to head out to Josef's.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Josef screamed.

Beth looked at him quizzically, "Like you never broke a few traffic laws…"

"Yeah, but I was immortal then. Do you know how many people die in car accidents each day?!"

Beth grinned. "Are you saying you're afraid of dying?"

"Hell yes! Why do you think I love being a vamp? I don't have to worry about traffic accidents."

"Live a little." Beth said. Then she saw the horrified look on Josef's face. He was pale white and near hyperventilating. "Sorry, no more traffic violations." Beth apologized.

"Good. And could you slow down a little, the speed limit is 35." He said. Beth chuckled, but slowed down.

* * *

"So why are you up?" Adriana asked Mick after she had calmed down.

"I was cold." He answered.

"Really?" Adriana puzzled, more to herself then Mick. _I wonder if my blood is affecting him too? _She pushed the thought from her head and asked. "Would you like anything?"

Mick opened his mouth to say 'no thank you,' but before he could respond his stomach growled. Adriana smiled knowingly and pulled a glass from the cupboard. Mick started to protest, but she shushed him and filled the glass with her blood.

"You need this." She handed it to him.

"Thanks." Mick gulped down half the glass, then asked "Adriana, your blood taste like a vamp's."

"Really? Well, I filled some bottles earlier. They are in the fridge." She walked over and grabbed a bottle. Then she emptied the glass she had just filled and re-filled it with blood from the bottle. She took a small sip, smiled and then handed it back to Mick. "All better."

Mick thanked her and took the glass. They talked for a little bit about meaningless things.

Finally, Mick said, "Well, I think you need to sleep, you have a business to run."

"One last question?" Adriana waited for Mick to look at her, "What is between you and Beth?"

Mick sucked in air. The question hit him like a sucker punch to the gut. Nothing in their conversation had been this personal.

Adriana continued, "I can see that there is attraction, on both sides, and I was wondering if you had done anything about it?"

"It's complicated." Mick sighed.

"Love always is." Mick started to protest, but Adriana silenced him with a finger. "My dad always says that love is the one emotion that vamps and humans share. Love is universally powerful and no vamp or human is immune to it. Love is a blind. Love is a leap. Love is a test… all these are true. And denying love will only make life unbearable."

"Life would be more unbearable if I was to lose her." Mick poured out his soul in these simple words.

"You've already lost her, if you are unwilling to try." With this, Adriana got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Mick was left at the table brooding over her last statement, _You've already lost her, if you are unwilling to try. Well, Beth, you were right. And now…I am willing to try. Together. _

With that he finished the last of his drink, stood up with determination and returned to the freezer to await twilight and Beth's return, _We have a lot to talk about…_


	21. The Ring

You guys are great!!! Thanks so much for your comments and support! I especially want to thank silvanelf/greenleaf9 my friend, muse and confidant. You guys have been great! Please keep reviewing!!!!

Again… Josef and Beth are just friends.

The ring is a traditional engagement ring, which contains six birthstones, one each for the couple in the center and their parents' on either side of theirs to signify the joining of families.

* * *

**The Ring**

Beth pulled up to Josef's. Josef hopped out and jogged inside. Beth got out and chased him.

She followed him up the stairs and into his room. Adriana was asleep on the bed. She looked content, but Beth could tell she had been crying. Josef rummaged through his closet. Pulling out boxes, as if to get to a something far in the back.

Beth caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror._ I look terrible. _She thought. "Hey Josef." She asked, "Can I get cleaned up? If I am going to get married, I want to look presentable."

"Sure," came his response from somewhere within the depth of his closet. "The bathroom is through the door on the right."

Beth walked into the bathroom. The room was extra large, with plush carpeting. The entire second story of Josef's amazing house was just the master bedroom and bathroom.

There was a large black marble box in the middle of the room. She walked over cautiously and stared in. Her breath caught in her chest. She looked down at Mick, in all his glory, lying behind a pane of thick glass.

_This must be Josef's freezer. I heard him tell Mick he could sleep there today. _Beth tried to keep her mind off Mick's exposed body, but she felt her stomach tighten as she looked at Mick's sleeping form. She tore her eyes away. _It is rude to watch people when they don't know, especially if they are naked._

She found the shower and striped. She needed a cold shower…

Beth dried her hair with a towel and walked back into the bedroom, carefully avoiding looking at the freezer where Mick still lay sleeping.

Beth reasoned that Josef probably kept the freezer in the bathroom because, one, it was safe from sunlight there and two he could shut and lock the door to the bathroom if he had guests in the bedroom.

Josef emerged from the closet as Beth walked back in. He stopped dead in his tracks. Beth was wearing nothing, but a white towel and she was running her hand through her tangled hair. Josef realized what Mick saw in her. The towel clung to her very feminine form and he gulped for air.

Beth smiled at him. She liked to know that she could make men speechless. "Do you have some other clothes or a hair dryer?"

"Yes, downstairs. In the freshies rooms." Josef was slightly curt, in an attempt to hide his arousal.

Beth smiled and bounded down the stairs. Josef shook his head and decided a shower and change of clothes wouldn't hurt him either.

* * *

Mick slept uneasily. He was still too cold.

He dreamed of Beth. She was there, with him. He could feel her, like she was on the other side of a glass door, just out of reach, calling to him. He couldn't get to her.

Mick tried to move, but his body was frozen. _So cold. _She was warm, hot actually. She was so near, so close, he could feel her presence. She engulfed him.

Now Mick could hear water. _Was it her tears? _He strained to listen. _I'll destroy what ever make her cry. _Water poured over her. He could hear each drop as it hit her skin. Emotions welled up in him. He was jealous. Jealous of the water running over her body. He wished he was the water. At the same time, he wanted to protect her from the water. From the water's bombardment of her delicate skin.

Suddenly it was over. The water had stopped. He could still fell her, her warmth, moving around, beyond his reach. She was distant. He tried to call out. He wanted to stop her, but she left, she just walked out.

His heart fell. The pain started to overwhelm him and he struggled to breath. He felt trapped… _alone. _

He awoke with a start. Mick heaved a deep breath. The dream had been so real. He still had trouble breathing and the feeling of dread in the bottom of his stomach was not going away. His whole heart ached, an emotion he had never felt before. The only thing that compared was when he learned that he had been turned.

Even then he hadn't felt this kind of passion. He knew he was lost. He couldn't live without Beth. She was everything to him. This scared and thrilled him at the same time.

_This is love. This is what love feels like. _He thought. _What I had with Coraline was passion, not love, not like this…_

Finally, Mick calmed down and fell back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

After she finished drying her hair, Beth found a nice array of clothes. She chose a trendy pair of jeans and a nice shirt.

She returned upstairs to find Josef sitting on the bed caressing Adriana's cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead.

He was wearing a button down shirt and jeans. Beth realized she hadn't seen Josef in anything, but a suit, and while he looked good in a suit, he wore the jeans and shirt just as well.

"Shall we go?" Josef asked, offering her his arm in gentlemanly fashion.

Beth smiled took his arm and walked down stairs. She headed for the front door, but Josef asked, "Where are you going?"

"Um, to the car."

"If I remember my chivalry lessons correctly, the man is supposed to drive." Josef smiled and motioned toward the garage.

Beth opened the door to the garage and gasped. Josef asked, "So which one do you want to take?"

There was a fleet of high-end cars parked in the garage. Beth couldn't contain her pleasure, she giggled like a schoolgirl. Josef motioned toward his red Ferrari and said, "This is one of my favorites, but if you would like to go with something more-"

"No. That's perfect." She cut him off. Josef smiled and led her to the passenger side door, where he opened the door and helped her in. Then he shut the door and walked around to the driver side. Beth's eyes lit up as he revved the engine and backed out of the garage.

Beth slightly regretted having done her hair because the wind had ruined it within moments, but she wanted the top down. She and Josef chatted about their cover story.

"Okay, so we met three months ago." Beth summed up, "My family wants a huge church ceremony and you are not religious. We are sick of the fighting and the stress and we decided to elope and have a reception later with our families."

"That sounds believable." Josef said as they pulled up to the courthouse. Beth started to get out, but he stopped her. "Wait, I stopped at the house to get this. It will help with the cover story." Josef handed Beth a ring.

It wasn't any normal ring. This ring was gold with six deep red stones arranged in a bow pattern. There were two large bloodstones in the middle and two smaller rubies beside each. The ring was of exquisite craftsmanship. Beth gasped as she turned the ring over in her hands. It looked very old, almost ancient.

"Where did you get this?" Beth whispered.

"I've had it since before I was turned. It was my wife's" Beth looked at Josef in astonishment.

"Your wife?"

"Yes, once upon a time I was married. It was a long time ago." Josef tried to brush it off, but Beth caught the emotion in his voice.

"Did you love her?" Beth asked.

"Marriages were arranged back then," Josef stated, "But I became fond of her. She had character." Josef throat choked-up and his eyes swam with tears. "When I was turned I had to give up that life. I was a danger to my friends and family."

Beth remembered Mick's similar statement and asked, "Why didn't you turn her?"

Josef paused, as if weighing his response, then he answered, "I was fond of her, but I didn't want her around for the rest of eternity. She just assumed I died and lived out her life as another well-to-do widow."

Beth knew he was lying. Josef wouldn't have kept the ring for all these centuries just because. Beth knew this woman had meant something to him and if she had to venture to guess Josef hadn't turn her because he didn't want to make her into a monster like himself. _Maybe he has more in common with Mick then I thought? _

Josef regained his composure, took a deep breath and said, "Well, now that we are done reminiscing, put that thing on and let's go get married, so we can have that blasted blood work done."

Josef exited the car and walked around to Beth's door. Beth slipped the ring onto her finger, admired it for a second and exited the car. They climbed the courthouse steps.


	22. Affairs

There seems to be some confusion about my plot. Beth and Josef are getting married on paper, so that the lab will do the blood test on both of them. Then they can take the results to a vampire specialist to see if Josef can be turned again. There are NO romantic feelings between them!

I admit that it is a little weak, but I wanted the have them get married for some comedy (they will periodically bring it up to each other) and so that Mick would get jealous enough to do something about his feelings for Beth (this chapter) and possibly for some angst later.

Note: THIS IS RATED R. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, THEN DON'T!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

**Affairs**

Mick and Adriana were setting at the table. Mick had a glass of blood half finished and Adriana had an un-eaten piece of toast setting in front of her. The sun was setting and the living room beyond where they were sitting was filled with bright orange light.

They were both getting nervous. Josef and Beth were not back yet. It was nearly 6 o'clock. Adriana reached over and picked up Mick's glass. She took a large gulp and set it back in front of Mick. She replied to his quizzical look, "I needed a stiff drink. Remember, I am more vamp then human now."

Mick shook his head and went back to staring at his glass. He was losing his appetite.

Mick looked up. He heard a car approaching. It slowed and then the garage opened. Adriana looked up too. They both looked at the hallway as Josef and Beth entered. Mick noticed that they had changed clothes. _They must have come back here at some point. But when? _Mick thought.

Beth and Josef collapsed at the table. Josef kissed Adriana on the forehead and took the piece of toast. Beth grabbed an apple from the bowl in on the center of the table and munched into it.

"Where have you guys been?" Mick asked. He was surprised to see Josef eat. In fifty years of friendship he had never seen him chew anything before, unless freshies necks' counted.

Beth looked to Josef then Mick and responded, "Where haven't we been, is the better question."

"How was the check-up?" Adriana asked.

"Fine." Josef said. "I am healthy and have uncharted brain-wave function. I'm a genus. They proved it with their machine thingy." Beth, Adriana and Mick snickered at Josef's statement.

Josef added, "Oh, and my headache's are from the Ritalin I am taking."

"Ritalin?" Mick questioned.

"Yeah, probably something to do with the vamp senses and inhuman brain-wave capacity. Maybe my head hurts because I have 400 years to remember, instead of the average 80 year human lifespan."

"What about the blood work?" Adriana asked.

Beth and Josef looked at each other, silently begging the other to say it.

Mick noticed the odd looks between then and asked, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Josef lost to Beth's pleading eyes and answered. "We're not sure."

"Not sure? Then what's with the looks?" Mick asked, getting suspicious.

Josef tried to be as delicate as he could, "The doctor wouldn't do the blood test. So…so we had to pretend we were getting married to have it done downtown in the courthouse."

Josef waited for the explosion, but it didn't come. Mick looked at them quizzically and asked, "So did you get the test done?"

"No, but I don't-" Josef started.

"Why not?!" Mick asked.

"Mick," Beth spoke up. Mick turned to look at her. "We have to wait because we can't eat anything for at least 12 hours before for the test. We will have to go back tomorrow when the lab is open, but I don't think you understand. Josef and I are married."

Mick was shocked. He looked back and forth between Josef and Beth. Then he saw something glitter on Beth's hand. He looked down and saw an exquisite gold ring with red stones on her ring finger. _Oh my God, it's true. _He couldn't speak. He couldn't think.

"Con-congratulation." Adriana stammered. "So you're Mrs. Konstan now?" She asked Beth, weakly, trying to hide the jealousy and hurt in her voice.

"No. I mean yes, but not really…" Beth looked to Josef for help. Mick was still in shock.

Josef explained, "We pretended to get married for the blood test. So, yes, on paper we are legally married, or we will be when the test results come back, it doesn't really matter because we are going to have it annulled as soon as the blood work gets back."

Adriana smile brightened and she kissed Josef. Josef kissed her back, but pulled back, saying, "Whoa there missy. I'm a married man." He smiled and turned to Beth, "You don't mind, do you _sweetheart?_"

"Go right ahead. I only married you for your money." She smiled as Josef went back to kissing Adriana.

Mick finally found his voice and asked dryly, "What about the ring?" He motioned to Beth's hand.

"Oh." Beth blushed slightly and removed the ring. She handed it back to Josef. "It was to make our story more convincing. Guess you should have it back."

Josef smiled gratefully and took the ring. They shared a look. Josef used his eyes to thank her for all she had done for him and Beth gave him a reassuring look, promising that if he ever wanted to talk, she was there.

Mick didn't like the look Josef and Beth were giving each other. His heart was pounding so loud he was sure the others could hear it. He could barley contain his emotions and the urge to rip Josef's head off.

Adriana broke the silence by standing up and saying, "I have to go get ready. I have a long night ahead of me." She left the room.

Josef followed her out with his eyes. "I need to hit the ice. You're welcome to stay Blondie. I saw you nodding off in the car. I wouldn't want you falling asleep at the wheel."

"Thanks Josef." Beth said with sincerity. Then she added, "But I'll just ask Mick to drop me off on his way home."

"Nonsense, the lady of the house cannot leave with another man." Josef said sarcastically.

"Really? Well, the lady of this house is leaving with another man and she is taking the red Ferrari with her." Beth joked back, grabbing Mick's arm as if to pull him from the kitchen. Mick remained in his seat, still confused and barely controlling his emotions.

Josef laughed and left the room. He met Adriana in the hall for a last kiss before she left for the club and he went upstairs to bed.

Beth chuckled and turned to Mick, "And he gets mad at me for leaving with another guy." She motioned to Josef and Adriana making-out in the hallway. "I wonder when he'll realize he can't sleep in his freezer?" Beth suddenly became serious when she saw the look on Mick's face. "What is it?"

"Did you really marry him?" Mick asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Do you love him?"

"No, it's just-"

"Like him?"

"No. We are just-"

Beth never got a chance to finish her sentence. Mick had covered her lips with his. Beth eagerly accepted his kiss and moved out of her chair so that she was setting on his lap.

Mick wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close to him, never wanting to let go. Beth trailed kisses up his jaw line. When she reached his ear, she applied feather-light kisses along the rim and then paused. She waited for him to draw her closer with his embrace. Then she kissed his ear lobe. Mick inhaled sharply and she began sucking on the lobe, gently, building momentum.

Mick labored to breath. Beth felt him harden beneath her. She released his ear and moaned softly as she pressed herself down onto Mick lap. She pulled back and looked into Mick's face.

His eyes were shut tight. His mouth was slightly open, due to his extended fangs and he was breathing deeply.

Beth kissed him. Taking advantage of his mouth being open, she slid her tongue over his fangs. Mick growled. She stopped a little afraid, but Mick wasn't being aggressive. She kissed him again. This time he took control, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Mick started to run his hands down her body. Beth moaned as Mick placed a forceful hand between her shoulder blades. She rocked her hips into his.

Mick pulled back, "No Beth."

"Why not?" She pleaded, kissing his neck and rocking her hips against his again. "I know you want this."

"I do, but this is Josef's place." Mick gave a low growled as she moved her hips again.

"Is that all that stopping you?" She asked seductively. "You know, this place is half mine now too." She sealed his lips with hers and pressed her body against his.

Mick lost all sense of reason. He pressed Beth into his chest and used his other hand to support her butt. He stood up, still kissing her, and moved toward the bedrooms down the hall. Beth wrapped her legs around Mick's waist and tangled her fingers into his hair.

Mick pressed her against the first bedroom door and ground his hips into hers. She felt every inch of his arousal pressed against her sensitive, wet core. They let out a simultaneous moan.

Mick fumbled for the doorknob and opened the door. He caught Beth as she fell back into the room, taking him with her. Mick used his foot to swing the door closed.

He laid Beth down on the bed and looked down at her. She raised her hands above her head seductively, so he could view all of her slender form. Mick flashed back to the evening before.

_He felt his fangs on her artery. "Turn me." She commanded._

Mick blinked. He wouldn't, he couldn't, let that happen.

Then he remembered, _Together, we will find a way. Together._

Mick noticed Beth's face had dropped, _Did she see my hesitation? _Mick smiled and grabbed Beth's hands, pinning them above her head. He leaned down and kissed her, softly, building passion.

Beth melted in his embrace. She was aching to touch him and struggled against his grasp, but he didn't let go. She tried again, but it was futile.

Mick pulled back from the kiss. Beth opened her eyes and looked at him longingly. His pale eyes expressing a wealth of emotions all topped with sadness. _This is it. This is where he tells me we can't go through with it. _Sadness and frustration welled up into tears in her eyes.

Mick wiped away her tears with his free hand. Still not letting go of her hands. "What is it?" He asked lovingly.

"Us. Why are we doomed?" Beth asked.

"Doomed, were not doomed. Why do you think we are doomed?"

"You stopped. You always stop. You're always going to stop." Beth sobbed.

"I'm not stopping… I'm pausing." Mick said lovingly as he caressed her cheek, wiping away the tears. "I was going to say we have to be careful." Beth gulped back tears and nodded. Mick continued, "You can't freak out on me, okay? You have to stay calm and not pull away. If you struggle to free yourself I might not be able to stop my predator nature from pursing, okay?"

Beth nodded and reached up to kiss him passionately. Mick pulled back again, "and you have to go slow. I have to keep my inner monster in check, don't insight me to passion."

"You are no monster Mick St. John." Beth smiled and kissed him, tentatively this time. She let him set the pace. He still had her hands above her head, so she used her legs to pull him closer to her. Mick stiffened as her legs encircled his hips, but then relaxed. He ran his free hand up, under her shirt. He lifted the shirt and exposed her subtle breasts.

Beth moaned and Mick moved down to kiss her stomach. She arched against him, trying to make as much contact with him as possible. Mick used the opportunity to reach behind and undo her bra one handed. She was surprised when the clasps snapped open. _Where did he learn to do that?_

She desperately wanted to run her hands over his body, but with her hands still captive above her head, all she could do was inhale deeply as Mick ran his hand under her bra. His hands were rough, yet gentle. Mick kissed his way up her stomach and over her breast to the nipple.

She moaned as Mick started sucking on her nipple. He teased her with his tongue and she arched into him, grinding their hips together. Mick's fangs pulsed downward, scraping the sensitive skin on her breast. Mick released her breast and turned his head away for a moment to regain control.

_I need to stay in control. I need to stay in control. No more near misses. _Mick realized he was teasing Beth by restraining her and her frustration and struggle was only making him lose control faster.

Mick moved his free hand up to her shirt and bra, which were now scrunched up above her breasts. He let go of her hands. He quickly pulled her shirt and bra over her head.

Her hands were now free to roam and she moved them down Mick's body to the hem of his shirt. Mick helped her remove his shirt. She pulled him up into a passionate kiss, letting their skin move against each other.

His skin was warm, unlike the night before. Beth rolled her hips into his again. He ground his hips back into hers. She reached down and cupped his firm ass in her hands. She pulled him closer to her and rolled up into him again. Mick pressed his lips harder against hers and brought his hands up from her hips to play with the fly of her jeans.

He undid her pants and she arched up to allow him to pull them and her panties off. Now she lay totally naked before him. They paused for a moment, then both reached for his pants at the same time. Their fingers tripped over each other as the hurriedly pulled off his pants and boxers.

Once all their clothing lay on the floor next to them Mick eased himself back onto Beth. She relished the feel of his skin against hers and the fire that seemed to burn between them. She rocked herself up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Mick tried to swallow, but couldn't, as Beth's wet core rubbed against his hard length. She was hot and wet. He paused, looked into her eyes and took a shaky breath.

Beth waited. He had to do this himself. Mick positioned himself at her opening and then gently slid into her.

They both inhaled from the sensation. Mick growled from the depth of his being and his fangs flexed, trying to extend father. Beth shut her eyes as she adjusted to fit him. Mick paused to regain control and looked down into her face. He waited for her to open her eyes.

Beth's eyes fluttered open and they locked with his. The pale blue didn't scare her because all she could see was the love behind his eyes. He started to move. Slowly, keeping control, and letting the passion built. If he could, he would have stayed with her forever like that. On the brink, but not yet in ecstasy, anticipating the release to come.

Beth marveled in his tender yet forceful nature. She let him set the pace. She wrapped her hands around him and held on. Mick leaned in and she kissed him.

Steadily their pace increased. They had to stop kissing to catch their breath, so they rested their foreheads together. Their eyes were closed as they let their passion and love express itself.

Beth could feel herself tightening. She knew her release was close and she pleaded with Mick, "Faster, harder."

Mick grunted and obeyed. His forehead slipped off hers and rested on her shoulder. He placed fleeting kissing on her neck. He was close to the end and he was trying with all his might to hold on. His fangs kept grazing her veins and she moaned louder each time.

"Beth," Mick breathed, "Beth don't struggle." Was the last thing he said before he lost control. He plunged his fangs into her soft neck. Beth's body seized up. The mixture of pleasure and pain accumulated in her orgasm. Beth screamed Mick's name as she fell into oblivion.

Mick was on sensory overload. From the taste of her warm blood in his mouth to the feeling of her tightening around him, to the sound of his name, cried out in passion, Mick pumped into her a few more times before her came crashing down too. His vision went red and he lost contact with the world.

Beth came down off her high first. There was a dull pain in her neck. She realized that Mick was still, gently, feeding.

She started to panic, but remembered Mick's words. _You can't freak out on me, okay? You have to stay calm and not pull away. _Softly, she said, "Mick." Then she slowly reached her hands up to touch his face. "Mick stop."

Mick stopped. He gently removed his fangs from her neck and pulled the sheet up, holding it against the bleeding wound. He applied pressure. He looked away, trying to regain control over his senses.

Beth raised her hand to cover his. Then she used her other hand to turn Mick's face to her. Mick was stilled vamped out. He couldn't retract his fangs because of all the emotions flowing through him. His pale blue eyes looked sad as he gazed at her neck.

She pulled him in for a soft kiss, then she leaned her forehead against his and murmured, "Together."


	23. Trapped

Thanks so much to Leeser, who made this section for me to post in, I am truly honored!!!!! Second, thanks to all those who read and reviewed!!! You guys made my cry, honestly, I felt so loved.

As always, thanks to Greenleaf9!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So this is a rather emotional chapter. It spawned the change in name for my fic. I also want you to see the change in Mick's reasoning!!!!!!! Please keep reviewing!!!!

* * *

**Trapped**

_'Hit the ice'_ Josef chuckled. _Funny how some things become so ingrained in your being that you don't stop to think about them._

Josef had walked into he bathroom, stripped and opened the lid to his freezer before he remembered that he wasn't a vamp any more. The breeze of freezing air from the freezer had jerked him back to reality.

_I have been sleeping in sub-zero temperatures for centuries. Vamp's invented the ice-box and freezer, for crying out loud. Come to think of it, I never heard Mick refer to his freezer as an ice-box, probably because he never had to sleep in one. And Mick still calls it 'going to bed.' Here I am, saying 'hitting the ice' when I really am going to bed._

Josef rummaged around his disassembled closet for the pants he had been wearing that morning. It had been centuries since he last slept in a bed, with pajamas. "God I feel old." He muttered.

He found his pants and pulled them on. Then went to the source of the mess, a small safe hidden behind layers of shoeboxes and tie boxes. He grabbed a small box from the safe and opened it. He opened his palm to reveal the ring he had been clutching since Beth had handed it to him.

He dropped the ring into the box and started to put it away, but stopped. He hadn't dwelled on that ring in centuries. He took it out of the box to admire it. The red and gold played well against each other.

He marveled at the symmetry, _It must have been arranged that we shared a birth month and our parents shared a birth month._ Josef remember the details of the ring, his wife, and their marriage. _Maybe my parents arranged it like that, just so the ring would look this good._ He smiled weakly.

It had been eons since he thought of his parents. Having never known his mother, he couldn't say that she would approve of the life he had chosen for himself, but his father…well, his father was the kind of asshole who would love nothing more then to spend eternity alone.

Josef sighed and replaced the ring in the box. He was his father's son, but he must have some of his mother in him because he still clung to this ring and what it had once meant to him.

Josef set the box next to the bed. I wasn't to remember her, as Beth had assumed. It was to remind him of a time when he wasn't alone. To him the ring was the last remnant of a life filled with friendship and love. _Damn mortality! Damn soft human nature!_

But Josef knew that theses feelings didn't come from his new-found mortality. No, these feelings had always been there. Hidden deeply, or not so deeply, under his guise of vampire coolness and immortality.

If he had only one lifetime left to live, he was going to live it. _What was that quote… 'Live! Life's a banquet and most poor suckers are starving to death!' I'm defiantly not poor and I'm not going to starve._

* * *

Beth lay curled in Mick's strong arms. She had fallen asleep almost instantly. The loss of blood and physical exertion of the evening added to 48 hours without sleep had finally gotten to her.

Mick held her protectively still applying pressure to the wound on her neck. Feelings of guilt and regret started to well inside him. He could still taste the sweet metallic taste of her blood in his mouth. The taste repulsed him. He hated himself. But he kept repeating her last word,

_Together... Together… Together…_

It had become his mantra, warding off the evil feelings inside him. She loved him and he loved her. It was that simple. It looked like Adriana held the cure. He could become human, and then he and Beth could be together. Forever.

_Together…Together… Together…_

Mick stopped breathing. _He couldn't be with her forever. Only a lifetime._ Before he met Coraline, a lifetime had been forever. But now… now that he knew forever to be a reality, he wasn't sure he could settle for only a lifetime.

_Together…Together… Together…_

Mick chuckled to himself. _I've spent my entire undead life running from what I am and now that I have the chance to give it up, it's all I want._ Mick's breath caught in his throat. _I can't pretend that I want only this life with her. She is my reason for living. She is the reason I am what I am._ Mick remembered the first time he saw her in, scared, but trusting.

_Together…Together… Together…_

He had cared for her for so many years he couldn't remember when he first realized he loved her. _If I hadn't have been turned, I wouldn't have been there to save and protect her. She saved me from myself, she reminded me of my humanity. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been here to be with her. My life isn't a curse. It's a blessing. I was blessed with the chance to spend this moment with her…_

_Together…Together… Together…_

Silent tears streamed down Mick's face. _Could I tell her this? Could I admit that I want more than a lifetime?_ Questions swam through his mind. _Most importantly, what do I do if she doesn't want to spend eternity with me?_

_Together…Together… Together…_

Mick pushed these questions from his mind. _She was willing to give me her blood and her mortal life time, why not eternity?_ He knew he couldn't go on living once she was gone. He wsould fade away into nothingness after her death. He lived for her…

_Together…Together… Together…_

* * *

Adriana sat at her desk. She looked at the clock, _11:35._ The room seemed haunted with the memories of the night before. She tried to concentrate, but her thoughts kept going back to Josef. _Shit. I need a distraction._

Adriana left her office and entered the club. She checked in with the guards, reviewed the guest list, questioned the coordinator and talked to a few freshies. She glanced at the clock, _12:00 Shit, shit, shit. I really need a distraction!_

Adriana looked around. Most of the occupants of the club were staring at her, as if waiting for her to go crazy and kill them all. Come to think of it, they probably were waiting for that.

She nonchalantly walked to the nearest bouncer and asked, "Have people been asking about last night?"

"Yes ma'am. We have been telling them that there was an accident. As we were instructed."

"Instructed? Who instructed you?"

"Mr. Konstan, he called right before you showed up and told us to tell all the curious guest that yesterday was an accident, and not to bother you with their inquires."

_Josef._ Adriana smiled. _God, that man is good. He's protecting me even when he's not around._ Adriana thanked the guard and returned to the coordinator.

"Have you had any strange occurrences?" She asked.

"No ma'am. Everything has been running smooth." The coordinator responded far too quickly, and she assumed he had been rehearsing his response.

_It's nice of them not to bother me, but I really don't want to be kept out of the loop._ She thought. _Freshies are always willing to talk. Maybe they can tell me if anything odd is going on._

Adriana walked over to a couple of freshies lounging in a booth. She slipped into the booth and asked, "How has the evening been?"

"Alright. It is not like being with Mr. Konstan, but it is a little more lively." The busty brunette said.

"Yeah," her companion agreed, "The music is great and the change in scenery is nice."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. Have you seen anyone acting suspicious?" Adriana asked.

"What? You mean like vamps gone crazy or dead freshies? No, the evening has been uneventful. The coordinator is extremely edgy. I think he is upset because you are not using the girls from his company." The brunette said.

"I don't care for the guards much either. They seem unwilling to help."

"Really? How so?" Adriana was concerned.

"Well, they didn't help Ruth tonight when a client went too far. We had to pull the vamp off her. And they were closer." The woman was clearly annoyed and worried about this. "The guard said that we were mistaken. He tried to play it off like we were stupid and couldn't tell. He implied that we are light hearted. I believe he said that in the real world vamps drank more then our wimpy keeper."

The brunette shorted. "Mr. Konstan is anything, but wimpy and we _know_ when a vamp has taking too much."

"I am sure you do." Adriana believed them. She wasn't very confident with the coordinator. She looked to the guards. "Which if the guards did Josef send over?"

"The coordinator sent them to watch the back door."

"What?!" Adriana was mad. _Why would he put Josef's best men in a backdoor position?_ She looked to the coordinator and said, "I will deal with this… now."

Adriana stormed off toward the coordinator. "Why are Josef's guards in the back?"

"We thought they could do the most good back there? We had a breach last night and we don't want it to happen again. We think the suspects are responsible for the disturbances yesterday. We believe they drugged and killed vamp yesterday. Possibly a few of our freshies too." The coordinator said.

"_We?_ Who are 'we'? Because I am defiantly not part of this?" Adriana eyed the coordinator.

"Mr. Konstan said not to bother you with it."

_Josef wouldn't do that… would he?_ Adriana hid her suspicions and asked, "Where is the tape?"

"What tape?" The coordinator asked.

"The surveillance tape of the back stairwell, with the perpetrators on it."

The coordinator's eyes darted to the guards, then he said, "Mr. Konstan came and picked it up earlier today."

_No he didn't._ Adriana forced a smiled, thanked the coordinator, and headed for the storage room. _Josef was getting married earlier today at the courthouse. He didn't have time to drop by and pick up the tapes. Beside, if he had, he would have shown me the evidence this morning. Something is defiantly up, and the coordinator and the guards are in on it._

The guards at the door to the back rooms stopped Adriana. "Sorry, but you can't go back there right now."

"Excuse me? I am the owner of this club. I can go anywhere I like." Adriana tried to push her way through, but they stopped her again.

"Sorry ma'am, but there are some VIP's in there that have expressed a wish for highest secrecy. The coordinators has forbidden us from letting anyone in."

_I'm no longer in control of my own club._ Adriana looked to the coordinator and back to the guards. "Looks like you have things under control, I think I might just go home for the evening." Adriana had no intentions of being trapped like a rat.

"Yes ma'am. Have a good evening." Adriana quickly stepped into her office, grabbing her coat and purse. She was out the door and down the stairwell before any of the guests realized she was missing.

Adriana was starting to panic. She pulled out her phone and with shaking figures dialed Mick's number. She rushed down the stairs as it rang. _C'mon…pick up, pick up._

"Hello."

"Mick, it's Adriana. We have a problem."


	24. The Evening After

Your reviews have been great!!!! I love and appreciate each one, please keep it up!!!

We are finally getting back to the plot here. I hope not to get too sidetracked in the future. I realize that smut seems to sell. Note to self, write more Mick/Beth scenes, get more reviews. But I want to finish this story in a timely fashion so I can move on to another that I am working with greenleaf9 on!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

* * *

**The Evening After**

"Calm down Adriana. What happened?" Mick asked over the phone.

"The coordinator… the guards… they've taken over." Adriana huffed as she fled down the staircase.

"Taken over? What do you mean?"

"They elbowed me out of the loop. They have control. I got out as fast as I could; I didn't want to leave Josef's girls in there, but I can't help them if I am stuck with them." Adriana had reached the lobby and walked out of the stair well. All of a sudden there was a crash and people started screaming. Dust hung in the air and she squinted to see the front desk.

"Wait a second Mick… something has happened. It looks like… it looks like the elevator crashed."

Silence greeted her from the other end of the phone. "Mick? You still there?"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes. Don't leave, don't go to your car, stay in a crowded area and just wait for me." Mick hung-up.

* * *

Beth awoke to the sound of Mick's voice. "Beth… Beth, you need to wake up." Beth opened her eyes. Mick was standing next to the bed, fully dressed. _What a dream._ She thought, _Wish it was… wait… where are my clothes? Where am I? Oh my God… it wasn't a dream _

Beth bolted upright. Her head spun and she had to catch herself from falling back into the pillows.

"Whoa," Mick helped catch her and laid her back into the bed. "No strenuous activity."

"Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Josef popped his head into the room.

"Josef!" Beth pulled the sheet up, to cover herself from his view.

"What's the matter _dear?_ Are you surprised that I know? It's not like you two were trying that hard to hide it from me, but really, in our house? How could you?" Josef said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Josef noticed Mick's worried look and asked, "What? It's just a joke. I am glad that you finally got over your monster complex… or did she seduce you? Way to go Blondie." Josef gave Beth a thumbs-up. She blushed, but looked very pleased with herself.

"Josef," Josef turned toward Mick as he said his name, "It's Adriana."

Josef's faced dropped all playfulness. His heart skipped a beat, he couldn't breath.

Mick continued, "She just called. There is some trouble at the club. I am going to pick her up. I need you to stay here with Beth. I think to agency might try to get to her here."

"Me?" Beth asked.

"No, Adriana." Mick pulled on his coat and was heading out of the room, "Beth," He turned around and looked at her. "Take it easy, and remember, I love you."

Beth smiled and Mick smiled in return. Then he left the room. Josef was still rooted to spot he had been. He snapped out of it. "Wait," Josef chased Mick into the hallway, "Why do you think they will attach her?"

"They already tried. The elevator crashed shortly after she left the club." Josef's eyes widened. Mick continued, "I told her to stay put, until I got there. Her car might have been tampered with."

"You think these guys did their homework?" Josef asked.

"Yeah."

"Then take one of my cars. Who knows what they did to yours. You went to the agency headquarters yesterday, chances are they're after you too." Josef said leading Mick to the garage.

"My car's been here all day. I would know if someone messed with it."

"Yeah, right." Josef laughed. "You didn't even notice when Beth took a shower in the same room as you."

Mick froze. _So, it hadn't been a dream._ Mick would have to contemplate that information later. Now he had bigger worries to deal with. He addressed Josef, "The guards saw you and Adriana in the club together and now your freshies are there, so your cars could be compromised too."

"Yes, but I have higher security on my garage then on my house. None of the freshies have the code _and_ I have driven the red Ferrari this afternoon, so it is safe."

"It could have been tampered with since you got back." Mick said.

"Not likely. We all would have heard the alarms, and no, the code can't be broken by a hacker. Not with 20 years, and a super computer. What do you think I hired Ryder for?"

Mick knew he was right. Josef was the king of paranoia. He took the keys and thanked Josef for his help. Josef smiled and said, "Bring her back Mick, please."

Mick knew then. Josef had fallen for her. In years to come he would retell this story many time, but this would always be the moment he knew that his friend was in love with Adriana, even if Josef hadn't said it out loud, even if he never said it out loud, Mick knew.


	25. Healing

Sorry, for not posting sooner!!!! As Greenleaf9 said, I was caught inn the blizzard in Northern California (I-5). I have been driving through snow, sleet and rain all day to bring this to you. I am now in the warmth and safety of my apartment with Greenleaf9 and we are conspiring away!!!!

A/N: No one was impersonating Josef in the club to Adriana. Josef did call the agency to tell them not to bug Adriana, but the coordinator made up the story about Josef's involvement in the rest, to lure Adriana into a sense of false security. The coordinator was lying through his teeth. Don't worry, the difficulty with the agency are only beginning.

Enjoy!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Healing**

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

Beth dug through her clothes.

_Ring… Ring_

"Where is it?" She muttered to herself.

_Ring_

Beth pulled her phone from her pants pocket. "Hello." She said, slightly out of breath and a little nauseous from the sudden movement.

"Girl, you won't believe the story I have for you."

"Mo," Beth's voiced dropped _Great. Now she calls for a story. Why not yesterday? Then I would have had an excuse not to have to spend the day with Josef._ She had to admit that she had enjoyed herself at points. "I can't." She told her boss.

"What do you mean you can't? Don't you still work here? Look I let you have yesterday off, so now you owe me."

Beth groaned. "Look, Mo, I am really sick. I can't come into work today."

"Really?" Mo asked with attitude. "This from the girl who covered a story with a 100 degree fever… in the snow. Don't tell me a little cold is holding you back."

Beth smiled. That had been when she was just starting out. She had needed the story. "Mo, I really can't do this right now." Beth pleaded.

"Too bad. Steve's on his way to pick you up. Be ready in 15."

"But, I'm not at home." Beth said.

"I know." Mo said confidently.

"How?" Beth was confused.

"Don't think I don't have the GPS coordinates on your phone. Who are you with?"

At that moment Josef walked back into the bedroom. "Josef." Beth screeched as she scrambled to cover herself, again.

"Josef, hum… would that be Josef Konstan? The owner to property you are staying at. Actually, the owner of a lot of property, quite a few companies _and_ with whom you have a marriage certificate dated yesterday, I might add." Mo asked, devilish laughter barley hidden in her tone.

"How do you know that?" Beth was in shock.

"Come on Beth, I pay highly for my contact at the marriage registry. A reporter's got to know which celebrity is eloping this week. Surprised the hell out of me when your name came up yesterday. Congrats by the way. I wouldn't have called you, honeymoon and all that, but I really need this, and you didn't ask for vacation, so you are obliged to come in. We'll have a cake for you when you finish. Bring the man around so we can all inspect him. From what I understand, you just scored the most available, most mysterious, bachelor in LA, who probably has the best connections in the country."

Beth panicked. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit. What the hell am I going to do?_ She thought.

From the other end of the phone Mo continued. "This shouldn't take more then a half hour. Then I will personally fill out your vacation slip myself, God knows you deserve it. But I have to have you for this story. You were the only one who could get into the club last night—and by the sound of it had quite a wild time. Married in 24 hours, damn!—I need you back there."

"What? Why?"

"Because the elevator mysteriously crashed. Just do a short cover of the story, please."

"Yeah, sure." Beth didn't know why she agreed. She knew Mo wouldn't give in and that Steve was on his way, but she still could have protested.

"Great see you, and the new hubby soon." Mo hung up before Beth could decline.

Beth groaned and hung her head. She could barely stand, much less coherently cover a story.

"So, we are making a public appearance?" Josef said. He was still standing in the doorway.

Beth looked at him quizzically, "How…?"

Josef taped him ear, then said, "I could be mistaken, but didn't Mick say to stay here?"

"No," Beth retorted, "He said no strenuous activity. I only have to stand and talk to do a report." Beth pushed herself to her feet, clutching the sheet to herself and swaying a little.

Josef quickly came to her side and slid a supportive hand around her waist. "Whoa there, you need to take it slow." He warned.

"Steve's on his way. I need to get ready. Do you have any turtle necks?" Beth asked.

"Turtle necks? What, do you want to be murdered by the fashion police?" Josef asked.

"It's not my first choice, but it worked in high school to cover hickies. I guess I will have to get used to them again." Beth motioned toward her neck.

"Wow. He really did a number on you. That's a deep one." Josef said.

"Josef, please I need to get ready." Beth pleaded.

"Sorry, no can do. None of my girls wear turtlenecks."

"Well then, how do they cover the bite marks?" Beth asked, irritated.

"They don't. They wear them as a mark of pride. I don't let any of them out of the house after I've bitten them." Beth groaned. Josef added playfully, "But I do have something else…" Josef sat Beth on the bed and walked to the vanity.

Josef rummaged through the draws and pulled out a small bottle that looked like an eyedropper. He walked over to Beth and said, "Tilt your head so I can see the bite." Beth complied. "Good, I am just going to put a little of this on. It is going to sting a lot, but try not to move."

Josef dropped some of the clear liquid onto the wound and waited. Beth flinched under the cold drop. The liquid stung. Her neck tightened and then became itchy. She forced herself not to move. Finally, the cold, itchy feeling went away. Beth tilted her head her head and looked at Josef.

Josef was inspecting her wound. "All better." He smiled and screwed the cap back onto the vile.

"What?" Beth asked. She raised her hand to feel her neck. The bite marks were gone. "How did you…?"

"Distilled vampire essence." Josef said, motioning to the bottle. "We came up with it long ago. It will cure everything, even cancer. Makes humans heal like vampires."

"Why don't people know about this?" Beth asked, marveling at the bottle.

"Because it would be suicide. Humans would come after vampires for this stuff it they thought it was the fountain of youth. They'd set up workshops to captivate, drain and distill vampire blood. Lola was using a similar technique to make the drug Black Crystal, which I believe you have tried." Beth blushed deeply and Josef smiled, then he continued, "We use it _very_ sparingly. Never for small cuts and bruises, just emergencies."

"Then why'd you use it on me?" Beth asked.

"Emergency. There's a human on the way and you are going to be forced to do a report. I can't having you showing off vampire love bites to the World Wide Web, now can I?"

Beth smiled. "It's always about you, isn't it?"

"You got it sweetheart." Josef grinned and left the room to give her some privacy. He slipped the vile into his pocket, _Just in case…_

* * *

Ten minutes later Beth emerged, dressed, primped and ready to go. Her neck looked perfectly normal, but she kept checking on it in the mirror in the hall.

"Don't worry. It's healed." Josef said from the couch in the living room.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just a little disappointed. I kind of wanted the scar, you know, as a memento of tonight." Sadness crossed Beth's face.

Josef stood up and approached her. "You will have plenty of evenings after this one to be with Mick." Josef helped her into her coat. "And you will have plenty of scares."

Beth loved this side of Josef, the sweet sensitive man who knew just what to say to make her feel better. "Why are you dressed?" She asked, realizing Josef was in a suit.

"I'm going with you." Josef said simply.

"No your not." Beth argued.

"Yes, I am."

"No, your not."

"Yes. I am."

"No-" Beth started.

"Look, Blondie, I am coming with you. One, it's not safe for you to go out alone. Mick is going to be furious with me anyways, so I might as well accompany you. And, two, your boss wants to see us, _both_ of us. So yes, I am coming with you."

Beth bit her lip. She knew he was right. "Fine, but let me do my job."

"Agreed. Here." Josef handed Beth a small shinny object.

"What's this?" Beth asked. On closer inspection, she realized it was a small antique mirror. The design work on it was exquisite.

"It's a mirror." Josef said. "It was my mothers." Beth could see Josef fighting back his emotions. "It's very old, so the mirror is backed with silver. Vamps won't appear in the mirror. Use it if you are unsure of the company you are in."

"Thanks Josef." Beth was astounded. This was a very precious gift.

"Well, I can't use it, so you're the next best candidate." Josef tried to shrug off the importance of the gift, but a tear escaped down his cheek. Beth took note of this. _He must have some rough times in his past._

"Here I have something for the light headedness." Josef held up a large needle, like the one Mick had.

"What are you going to do with that?" Beth asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Your type A positive, right?" Josef asked, bringing the needle up to Beth arm.

"Yes, I think. What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to give you a transfusion. It won't replace all the blood you lost, but it should help. I'm going to have to shoot it into your vein because we are working with time restraints." Josef held Beth's arm against his chest with his upper arm. Then he delicately slid the needle into her vein and gently squeezed the syringe.

"How is it that you and Mick are so good at that?" She asked as Josef hid the needle in a secret cupboard in the kitchen. She was applying pressure to the wound on her arm, but it had already stopped bleeding "And where did you get the blood?"

"I have 400 years of experience with blood, veins and needles, I am a pro at transfusions, even if I'm not a vamp anymore, I can still stick a needle. And I always have a supply of blood on hand for my girls, if they should need it. But what do you mean by 'you and Mick are so good at that'? I don't believe he told me that little story. Why was he using a needle around you?"

"You keep blood for your freshies? Do you use it as an emergency back-up supply?" Beth asked, ignoring Josef questions.

"No. Blood like Mick drinks is meant for human transfusions. It is mixed with an anti-coagulant. It keeps the blood liquid in the bags, but it ruins the taste and is less effective in satisfying hunger. Also, it can curtail the vamp's healing abilities, making the drinker similar to a hemophiliac. Like humans, what vamps eat determines their health. But what about my question, how do you know Mick can use a needle?"

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Steve had arrived, _Thank god._ Beth thought. _Saved by the bell._

She and Josef walked toward the door. Josef opened the door and greeted Steve.

"You must be the husband." Steve responded. "Nice to meet you man. We are going to have to get together over a beer and swap Beth stories."

"That sounds like fun. Why don't we start on the way to the shoot?" Josef asked.

"Sure, there was this one time, Beth was soaked from head to toe. She had jumped off the dock to break into a boat, we were doing this story… doesn't matter, anyways, she is wearing this white shirt, you can see right through it…." Steve continued as they walked to the car, making Beth blush.

Josef opened the door for her and smiled devilishly, "We are going to have _sooooo_ much fun tonight.'


	26. Evacuation

This would not be possible, if it weren't for my Beta and muse, greenleaf9. She stayed up with me from 8-3am editing my **entire** story!!! (over 110 pages) I will be reposting the edited editions today.

Thanks for your comments and reviews. I have been overwhelmed with such nice reviewers since my last thanks that I don't think I have anything to say but…

YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
So this is for all of you… Enjoy!

* * *

**Evacuation**

Mick arrived downtown among the hustle and bustle of police, fire and medical crews. He noticed Adriana running through the crowd toward him.

"Mick. Mick. Over here." Adriana motioned for Mick to drive around behind the building. Once he had parked in a semi-discreet place (how discreet can a red Ferrari be?) Adriana approached the car.

"Jesus, I've been worried. Why didn't you want me to leave?" Adriana asked.

Mick explained that he thought the elevator was an attempt on her life and that he feared her car might be compromised too.

"But I don't have a car. I was driving Josef's Shelby Mustang," Adriana said.

Mick turned to see the classic car parked a few spaces from his. "It doesn't matter, they still could have tampered with it. I'm going to get you back safely."

"What about the freshies? I can't leave them there. Please help me," Adriana begged.

"You mean the club's still open?" Mick was surprised.

"Of coarse. They wouldn't close for something as trivial as an elevator crash. Hell, the customers will probably demand to stay until they can ride the elevator back down," Adriana chuckled.

"Fine. But what do you think we can do? Do you have a way back in that doesn't get you caught?" Mick asked.

"We can use the back entrance. The coordinator said he placed Josef's guards back there to stop the intruders who came yesterday."

"Intruders? Who was intruding?" Mick asked.

"Not sure. The coordinator was cryptic, but he said two people used the back stairwell last night to gain entrance. _They_ think the intruders are the cause behind the freshie and the vamp's death." Adriana said. "Funny, the coordinator made it sound like the dead vamp was the result of some freshie contamination. Guess I forgot to mention I was the cause of his death."

"Two intruders. In the back stairwell… Adriana, that was probably Beth and I. We slipped out the back to go visit the Agency," Mick said.

Adriana stared at Mick. "If that was you, then we're back to square one. What is going on up there?"

"The coordinator knows more then he's saying," Mick said. "And the Agency is definitely behind this." He got out of the car and looked up the building. "We need to get the freshies out of there before anything else goes wrong. You said Josef's guards were stationed at the back?"

"Yeah, do you think we could sneak the girls out that way?" Adriana asked.

"Maybe. Do you think it would be safe for you to reenter the club?"

"Probably. As long as you know that I am in there. Do you want me to distract the coordinator while you sneak the girls out?"

"No, I don't want to scare the Agency off. Besides, I don't have a way to get all the girls out of here."

"Hum… we would have to be discrete. All the ambulances and police out front might notice if 20 plus girls snuck out the back. And God help us all when they see the bite marks on the girls' necks." Adriana and Mick stood silently for minute, contemplating their options.

"Well," Mick said, finally, "The safest option seems to be closing the club. Are you sure the patron's won't leave?"

"It would take nothing short of an incendiary bomb to get them out," Adriana joked.

"That will have to do," Mick said. He started toward the back doors.

Adriana rushed after him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you tell the customers that the police believe there is an incendiary bomb in the building and have them evacuate."

"But if the Agency is behind this, won't they know that there's not a bomb?" Adriana asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Yes, but how could they refute your claim? You _are_ the owner and they would expose themselves if they claim to know more about the attack thAn you." Mick continued up the stairs. When they reached the top, Mick noticed the lack of guards. "Where are Josef's guards?"

"I don't know. The freshies and the coordinator said they would be here." Adriana said. She was starting to feel uneasy. "Are you sure we should do this?"

"Yes. Just go in and act like the police questioned you. Say that you only just got away and you snuck up the back to tell the customers to clear out, before the police get here." Mick suggested, "I will be in the back, getting some info and doing some sneaking around. Where did you say the video feeds went to?"

"In the supply room. There is a small security station in the cupboard next to the first aid supplies. Here," Adriana handed Mick a small key. "This is the master key. It should open every lock in the place."

"Thanks," Mick said. "You ready?"

Adriana took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Yes, let's do this."

They walked through the doors. Nothing seemed wrong. There were freshies in the beds in the small supply room. Some looked up, recognizing Mick and Adriana as they entered. None asked what they were doing there. _Rule one of freshie protocol: Never ask questions._

Mick made his way to the security cabinet and Adriana walked out to the club.

"What are you doing here?" the coordinator asked. Adriana was pleased to hear a note of panic in his voice. _You can't get rid of me the easily._

"I got interrogated by the police downstairs about the elevator crash. Surly, you've heard?" The coordinator nodded slightly. "Then why haven't you cleared the club? The police will be here soon and we don't want our customers to be detained for questioning, do we?" Adriana asked.

"No ma'am. But… but the police can't get in." The coordinator was babbling, "You don't want to lose the revenues. Do you?"

"No, but I don't want to lose future customers because all my current clients are being detained downtown." Adriana was starting to lose her patience. She looked around the club. The customers seemed to be a little on edge. _Of coarse, they heard the elevator crash. And no doubt they can here the sirens too._

Adriana spotted a freshie acting funny from across the room. She looked drunk. The freshie was staggering and stumbling toward her and the coordinator. Adriana noticed the coordinator stiffen out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to regard the young woman as a threat.

Adriana caught the woman as she stumbled in front of her. The woman seemed to be fighting for consciousness. The coordinator tried to take her from Adriana's arms, but Adriana held on.

"She needs to rest ma'am." The coordinator looked panicked. Adriana sensed his fear. The entire club was watching them with rabid attention. The girl tried to speak, but it only came out as a murmur. Again the coordinator tried to take the girl.

Now Adriana knew something was up. _Why doesn't he want me to talk to her?_ She asked him, "Why haven't I seen her before?"

"She….she's… um… new," the coordinator answered.

"All the girls should be new tonight. They should _all_ be the ones I sent over yesterday. She was not with them, so why is she here?" Adriana was starting to get pissed.

"She must be someone's personal freshie," the coordinator prompted, but the woman shook her head 'no,' weakly. "She's lying." Adriana could hear the panic in the coordinator's voice.

Adriana motioned to the DJ to cut the music. "Does this freshie belong to anyone?" Adriana called to the crowd. No one responded.

"Her keeper must have left." The coordinator said.

"Keepers are not allowed to leave their freshies. Besides, I don't think she has a keeper," Adriana stated. "Come with me, she motioned to the coordinator."

"But, I need to stay here and coordinate…" the coordinator tried to protest, but Adriana's eyes bored into him.

Adriana laid the poor girl in a booth. Then she turned to address the club. "As you probably heard, there has been an incident in the hotel. One of the elevators has crashed. There are swarms of police outside trying to clear the building. I have been talking with them and they believe that it was a deliberate attack and they think there might be another incendiary bomb in the building. I ask you to please leave discretely through the back. I know it is an inconvenience, but don't worry about the bills." The coordinator's eyes grew wide and he tried to protest, but Adriana continued, "The important thing is for everyone to get out safely _without_ the police knowing."

As Adriana finished, the room suddenly came alive. People were hurrying to find their companions, their belongings, and get to the exit. The guards were occupied with organizing the crowd, so Adriana turned back to the freshie in the booth. The girl had finally passed out. Adriana looked around, but the coordinator had disappeared into the crowd. She saw Mick working his way against the crowd towards her.

"Did you find anything?" Adriana asked.

"No. The tapes were gone. The agency must have already taken them. Who is she?" Mick asked.

"One of the freshies," Adriana said.

"She isn't one of Josef's," Mick replied.

"I know. I think the agency sent out for some of their girls once I left. She looks new. See how she doesn't have any scars on her neck or arms." Adriana motioned to the girl.

"Hum…we'll have to take her with us," Mick said.—picking the girl up from the bench. He turned to leave, but Adriana didn't move. "Adriana, come on." Still she didn't move. Mick turned around and saw that she was staring at a TV screen.

He looked at the screen and nearly dropped the girl in his arms, _Beth?! What is Beth doing on the news?_ Mick noticed that her neck was healed and thought, _It must be an old piece the networks picked up. But the corner says live?_ Then Mick recognized the scene. Beth was standing out front of the hotel. _She's here. I am going to kill Josef._


	27. The Beginning of the End

There is a private joke between silvanelf and I in this post. I tell you, putting us together at 3am with sugar is a _very_ bad idea!!!! 

Also note, this is a semi-summery of the events that have happened. You should remember that Josef and Beth are married, but not in love. Mick and Beth are dating/sleeping together, Adriana and Josef are involved and the Agency is the company that supplies freshies to Adriana's club. Other characters that make an appearance are, Josef's lead freshie, Rose, Beth cameraman, Steve, and Josef's wedding ring (which is in the box next to his bed.)

Okay, I think that's all… Enjoy!!

* * *

**The Beginning of the End**

Adriana and Mick continued to stare at the TV. _Why is she here? Why did Josef let her come?_ Mick was furious. He turned towards the back door and stormed out, intent on finding Josef and reading him the riot act.

Adriana followed, locking the back door after her. Mick still held the unconscious girl in his arms, so he didn't use his vampire speed to get to Josef—he didn't want to harm the freshie in his rage. Adriana paused a moment to make sure the back rooms were empty and that all the freshies had gotten out.

As they exited the building, Mick set the freshie in Josef's car and took off in search of Beth. Adriana was left standing behind the building with the unconscious girl and a group of freshies.

"We called a limo service," one of the girls told her.

"We're going to go back to Josef's," another freshie added.

"Good," Adriana replied. "Wait there, don't leave." Adriana looked around at the crowd. "Do any of you know this girl?" Adriana motioned to the unconscious freshie.

"No," said a few of the girls.

"She came with the others," said the brunette Adriana had talked to earlier.

"Others? What others?" Adriana asked.

"The other freshies," the brunette clarified. "She and some others came shortly after you left. The coordinator said it was because there were not enough of us to keep up with demand. The guards took them with them when they left."

"Were any of them unconscious?" Adriana asked.

"Most were," the brunette answered. "They were all new. I think they let their clients go too far."

"Thanks," Adriana said. "Go get some rest, you guys deserve it. Call if you need anything." A couple of limousines approached and the girls started to get in. "Wait, I never got your name," Adriana asked the brunette she had been talking to.

"Rose, ma'am," the woman responded.

"Call me Adriana." Adriana offered her hand to Rose. "Thanks again for all your help."

"No problem, Adriana." Rose shook her hand.

"I have one more favor to ask of you. Could you take this girl with you?" Adriana motioned to the unconscious freshie.

"Of course." Rose organized a few girls to help move the freshie into the limo. "Until we meet again." Rose waved and disappeared into the limo.

Adriana waved goodbye as the limos pulled out of the parking lot. _One hurdle down,_ Adriana thought. _Who knows how many to go?_ She walked off in search of Mick and Beth to tell them what she had found out.

* * *

Mick found Beth easily. He could feel her. Her blood was flowing through his veins. She couldn't hide from him.

As he approached her, he paused. _How did she cover my bite marks on her neck? She looks more flush then when I left. Did she have a transfusion? How? Who?_ Then realization dawned on Mick. "Josef," he growled.

"Did someone say my name?" Josef strolled up behind Mick.

Mick turned to face Josef. "Josef," he growled again. He was going to wipe that smirk off Josef's face. "What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking when?" Josef feigned innocence.

Mick lost it and slammed Josef against the van next to them. "You know what I'm talking about," Mick said in a deep voice, his eyes pale blue from rage.

Josef was shocked by Mick's temper. _He's my friend…_ Josef finally realized how much Mick cared for Beth and how far he was willing to go to protect her. "Mick," Josef's tone was calm, with a hint of pleading, "You know how she is. Once she gets an idea in her head, she goes for it."

Mick loosened his grasp on Josef, who righted himself and straitened his suit. "You could have stopped her," Mick said, just above a whisper.

"No, buddy boy, I couldn't. I couldn't stop you just now. I am afraid in my current condition, I am weak." Josef looked to Beth who was still giving a live report and then back to Mick. "I knew I couldn't stop her so I cleaned her up, gave her a blood transfusion and accompanied her here. I've been keeping my eye on her," Josef reassured him.

Mick took a deep breath to calm down. His eyes went back to their normal blue-gray. "She is hard headed," he admitted.

"You can say that again," Josef chuckled.

Mick felt more at ease and joked, "Well, it's a good thing I didn't marry her then."

Josef laughed, but only slightly. Mick could see a little worry in his eyes. _I'm going to have fun with him,_ Mick thought. _I think he deserves to worry as much as I have…_ "I guess when she divorces you and takes half your estate, I can finally give up the PI business," Mick stated nonchalantly.

"What?!" Josef panicked. "No, we agreed to have it annulled. No messy divorce settlement, no record. I mean, we haven't even consummated the marriage, so they have to annul it, right?" Mick smiled in spite of himself. It was very rare that he got to see Josef squirm like this.

Josef saw Mick's smile and realized Mick was playing with him. So, he added, "Well, if it comes down to a divorce I will have my attorney add a clause that forbids her from marrying you." Mick glared at Josef. Josef smiled and quipped, "If you want to play tough, I can play tough." The friends laughed.

"You're right Josef," Mick said. "Beth can be _very_ stubborn."

"Yeah, though she is not as bad as her boss. That woman is determined. Do you know she has a tracer on Beth? She also knows about our marriage certificate, apparently she has some connections downtown."

Mick turned to look at Josef. "She knows?"

"Yeah, and now we have to make some appearance. If word gets out that I got married… well, lets just say, shit will hit the fan."

"Why?" Mick asked.

"Because I have 400 years worth of history following me around, hidden behind a thin curtain of believability. If Beth's boss gets in the digging mood, she could find out a lot more about me then anyone should know."

Mick could see the worry in his friend's face. "Well, we can only deal with one incident at a time. Let's get Beth and Adriana out of here," Mick suggested.

"Adriana. Where's Adriana?" Josef looked around, finally noticing that she wasn't with Mick.

"I'm right here," Adriana said as she came around the van. "Hey, sweetie." Adriana approached Josef, as if to kiss him, but he backed away and looked punitively at Steve, who was watching them.

"Oh," Adriana breathed, getting Josef's message. She continued forward and hugged Mick, laying a chaste kiss on his lips. "I missed you," she said loud enough for Steve and Beth to hear.

Josef was furious. Mick could see the thinly veiled jealousy in his friend's eyes, but he missed Beth's. She had stopped mid-sentence in her report to stare at Mick and Adriana. Steve called her back to reality and she finished. As soon as Steve said 'Cut,' she rushed over to where Adriana was standing with her arm around Mick.

Josef caught her before she had the chance to tear them apart. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear, "Don't make a scene." Then he announced loudly, "That was great sweetheart." He kissed the side of her head.

Beth was still furious, but she relaxed in Josef's arms. She glared at Adriana, who removed her arm from Mick's waist. Hesitantly, Josef let Beth go. She remand standing where she was, a good arm's distance from Mick.

Mick spoke first, "Why did you come here, Beth?"

"Mo needed me to do the story," Beth stated flatly.

"You should have stayed in bed," Mick said, getting more irritated by her dismissive tone.

"It's my life and I will do what I see fit," Beth said, annoyed by Mick's tone. She knew what was best for her.

"You're putting yourself in danger, Beth." Mick's tone changed to pleading.

"I have been doing this for a while. I will keep doing it. And if you try and stop me…" Beth trailed off. She wasn't sure what she'd do. She hated people telling her what to do, but she knew she couldn't leave Mick. She loved Mick.

Mick's chest fell. His heart felt like it was sinking into his stomach. _What have I done?_ he wondered. _Have I ruined what we had? How can I be so stupid…?_ "I'm sorry," Mick muttered, his head hanging in defeat. He meant it with all his heart. He would do anything to keep her safe, but he couldn't live without her, not now…

Beth gawked. _Did he just say he's sorry? Why would he say he's sorry? I'm the one who was wrong. He was only trying to protect me._ "No, Mick. I'm sorry."

Mick looked up into her eyes. His eyes were swimming with tears. Beth continued, "You were only trying to protect me and I didn't listen. I'm sorry. I should have-"

Mick cut her off. "No, Beth. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that you would change who you are for me. I know how you are. I fell in-"

"Ahem," Josef cleared his throat loudly. Mick and Beth stopped talking and looked at him. "I hate to break up this touching moment, but there are prying eyes and ears around." Josef nodded towards Steve, who was hanging around. "And we need to figure out what's happening in The Clubhouse."

Beth and Mick nodded at Josef. They exchanged another apologetic look, smiling. "I think we just made it through our first fight," Mick said.

"Yeah," Beth laughed. The two brightened up and huddled together with Josef and Adriana to compare notes.

Adriana led the discussion. "The freshie who passed out in the club was one of the Agency's girls. Josef's girls told me the Agency brought them in to handle the extra demand."

"A freshie passed out?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Mick answered. "Even though her heart was beating incredibly fast. Where is she?" he asked Adriana.

"I asked Rose to take her back to Josef's with them. The left a little bit ago in a couple of limos," Adriana answered.

"Are my girls okay?" Josef asked.

"Yes. They are fine, but they said that the other girls the Agency brought were not much better than the one they took with them. Your girls also said the Agency girls were all new."

"Well, the club shouldn't have needed extra girls. Unless you were packed, my girls should have been able to handle the entire crowd," Josef said.

"I know it's odd. Also, I was told your guards were stationed at the back, but when Mick and I went up, they were nowhere to be seen," Adriana said.

"Really? They wouldn't leave their post, so I suspect some foul play is afoot," Josef surmised.

Mick interjected, "When I went to the Agency last night, they seemed anxious for me to leave. They didn't want me poking around."

"Yeah, and the girls I interviewed implied that some strange things were happening," Beth added.

"The coordinator and the guards were acting funny too. But they slipped out before I could interrogate them," Adriana said.

"So, we all agree that the Agency is behind all this?" Josef asked. They all nodded in agreement. "Okay. So now… What are they doing?"

They all looked around hoping someone would come up with an answer. Josef continued, "We can't accuse them until we know what they're doing." Again there was silence.

Suddenly Josef's phone rang. The group jumped, scared by the noise. "It's Rose," Josef said, looking at the caller ID.

"I told her to call if there were any problems," Adriana said.

"Hello." Josef answered the phone.

"Josef, someone broke into your house."

"What?!"

"The gates were open and the security system was off. No one is here, but it looks like they trashed the place."

Josef's eyes lit up with anger. Beth noticed they seemed to lighten from their normal brown hue for a second. "Is everyone okay?" Josef asked, fuming.

"Yes, we're fine. We started cleaning up and we've locked everything down. The security system's back on."

Josef sighed with relief. "Is anything missing?" he asked.

"We're not sure yet. The painting in the hallway is ruined. They tore it to shreds. There is blood on the sheets in one of our rooms, everything is a mess here," Rose said.

Josef paced in anger. That painting had taken him years to track down. "Don't worry about the blood. That was there before I left. Mick had a little accident." Mick glared at Josef, but kept his mouth shut. "Just a second, Rose." Josef held the phone to his chest, and repeated what Rose had just told him.

"The Agency is behind this, and I am going to find out why," Beth said. She motioned to Steve and started to climb in the van.

"What are you doing?" Mick asked, following her.

"Going where none of you can… into the freshie agency. I am going to apply as a freshie and find out what is going on behind the scenes." She closed the door and instructed Steve to take her to the agency's headquarters, 3rd and San Pedro. She rolled down the window and stuck her head out.

"No, Beth, you can't. It's too dangerous," Mick protested, in a frantic half-whisper.

"I thought we just went through this? I am going. If I can figure out what is going on, we can stop this. _Together?_" She stuck her hand out the window of the van to grab his.

Mick sighed, grabbed her hand and said, "Together." He smiled reassuringly and added, "Please be careful."

Beth smiled. "I always am." The van pulled out and Mick watched it until it disappeared around the corner.

"Josef?" Rose's voice came from the other end of the phone. Josef and Adriana had been watching the scene between Mick and Beth, forgetting that Rose was still on the line.

Josef raised the phone back up to his ear. "Sorry. What is it?"

"The box by your bed, was there something in it?" Rose asked.

Josef's heart stopped. "Yes."

"Well, it's not there now."

* * *

Reviews are most appriciated!!! You guys have really helped, my confidence and I hope to keep supplying you with good writing!!!


	28. Infiltration

As always, your reviews are much appreciated!!!!

Note: My take on Josef's name… Josef was born Josef Konstantin. He uses aliases (like Charles Fitzgerald and Josef Konstan). So, the vampire community knows him by his true name, Josef Konstantin, and the human/legal world (like his and Beth's marriage certificate) know him as Josef Konstan (at present).

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**Infiltration**

"So, that was awkward, huh?" Steve asked Beth as they drove away from the scene.

"What?" Beth had been staring out the window, trying to come up with a convincing cover story for the Agency.

"Meeting Mick with the new husband? If you hadn't noticed, he has been following you around for the last several months." Steve looked at her punitively, but Beth seemed uninterested in the conversation. "I see. You don't want to talk about this." Steve looked back to the road and became silent.

Beth felt guilty. "No, Steve. It's just… complicated. Could we talk about this later?"

"Fine with me. So where are we going and why?" Steve asked.

"It's a lead. I am going undercover, to see if I can find out who's behind the attack."

"So, you need a wire," Steve said.

"No," Beth said quickly. The last thing she needed was for Steve to hear an inside scoop on the freshie agency. Steve quirked his eyebrow at her quick response. She explained, "I don't want to risk wearing a wire and getting caught like I did with Professor Ellis."

"Got it," Steve said. "So what does this place have to do with the hotel and the club?"

"I'm not sure. That's what I am going to find out." Beth went back to looking out the window.

"Who was the woman with Mick, if you don't mind my asking?"

"That was Adriana. She is the owner of the club and a good friend of Josef's," Beth responded.

"The owner? Beth, why didn't we interview her? Mo would have loved that."

"She was a little shaken up by the evening. Mick thinks that elevator was an attempt on her life."

"And we didn't interview her? _Why_?" Steve was surprised at Beth's disregard for a great story.

"Because we don't have the whole story." Beth tried to explain, "After I do some more digging we can interview her with all the details, okay?"

"Yeah, okay…still…" Steve was just as eager as Beth for a good story. It was why she loved working with him so much, but right now it was annoying. She was treading a fine line between exposing the vampire underworld and saving her new friend's life, while possible risking her own.

"So, in regards to the office party." Steve's voice startled Beth out of her contemplation.

"Yes…?" Beth said, tentatively.

"What should I tell Mo? Are we holding the party until this is done? Is there even going to be a party? You seemed pretty distant with Josef this evening," Steve asked.

"Tell Mo to hold the party, for a few days at least. Tell her to go through with the vacation leave, but I am not sure when I will get to the bottom of this," Beth replied.

"And Josef?" Steve asked again.

"It's complicated… but no, I will not say anything further." Beth stared forward, determined not to talk about Josef.

The rest of the drive was silent and when Steve pulled up to the apartment building on San Pedro, Beth jumped out of the car, ready to rush off, but Steve stopped her.

"Wait. Beth I need something to tell Mo. Please. Don't you have anything?" Steve pleaded.

Beth rummaged through her purse and handed Steve the statement Adriana had given her the evening before. "Tell her to broadcast this. It is a statement from Adriana about the club. It should be enough to placate her, for now." With that, Beth crossed the street and entered the Agency's headquarters.

* * *

"Do you think she can do it?" Adriana asked Mick after the van had pulled out of sight

"I hope so," Mick muttered. "She's the only chance we have now." He looked to Josef who had finished talking to Rose. He looked very upset. "Josef? What's wrong?"

Josef turned away from them. He tried to calm himself, but all he wanted to do was rip somebody apart. His last reminder of what was good about being human was gone…_gone._ Stolen by some thugs who were after the only other thing that meant anything to him now.

"Josef?" Adriana asked. She looked into his eyes and saw the pain, anger and frustration. She slid her arms around him, offering comfort. Josef melted into her embrace and heaved a few silent sobs before straightening himself and taking a deep breath.

"If my place has been ransacked, so has yours," Josef said to Mick, who was a little shocked from the tender scene between Josef and Adriana.

"You think so? What about Beth's?" As he asked Mick realized that that could prove disaster. _If they identified Beth from the tapes in the club… then she is walking into the lion's den as we speak._

Josef saw the look in Mick's face and realized what he was thinking. "We have to stop her." Josef said, pulling out his phone. He dialed her number, but got no answer, "Shit." He tried again. Still no luck. "Shit, shit, shit."

Mick pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hi, this is Mick St. John, Beth Turner's boyfriend. I was hoping if you could tell me if she had been there today…Yes I'll hold." Josef and Adriana looked at Mick questionably. He mouthed, 'Her apartment complex.' "She hasn't? Has anyone else been there? Was there a disturbance of any kind?" Mick asked the manager. "No ma'am. She was supposed to meet me for dinner after she talked with her parents today. See, they're not very keen on us dating, I was just wondering if they might be fighting… Yes ma'am, you have a good evening too." Mick hung up.

"Well, no one has been there. The manager lives on the same floor as her and door has been open all day. I think Beth is safe, for now at least." Mick told Adriana and Josef.

"Do you want to head over to your place and see the damage?" Josef asked.

"Nothing much I can do about it," Mick said. "Why don't we head back to your place and see what else we can find out from that freshie and your girls."

The three headed toward the cars behind the building. Mick called his apartment complex. He was told that his place had been broken into and ransacked. He told the guards to lock down his floor and he would be in later to assess the damages and fill out the paperwork.

As they approached the cars, Adriana asked, "Didn't you say you thought they might have tampered with my car?"

"Yeah, but the Ferrari should be fine. I drove it here. We can take it," Mick said.

"The Ferrari only has two seats," Josef said.

"And the Agency could have tampered with it as they left the building," Adriana suggested.

Josef's eyes widened, even the thought of someone tampering with his baby, was enough to piss him off.

"What do we do now?" Josef asked.

"Just check under the cars to see if they tampered with it. Then we can be on our way," Adriana suggested.

"Sure," Josef said. Then he turned to Mick, "After you." He motioned to the car with his hand.

"What? I don't know what to look for? I don't even know what the underside of a car is suppose to look like," Mick said, backing away from the cars.

"You never learned how to fix car?" Adriana asked.

"I was a musician. Musician's don't tinker around with cars, we might hurt our hands." Mick defended himself, "How about you Josef? You must have learned a thing or two in 400 years?"

Adriana eyes widened. _So he is old. Not quite as old as dad, but close._ She kept her smile to herself.

"Yeah right," Josef answered Mick. "I have been chauffeured around since the horse and buggy days. The fact that I learned to drive is pretty amazing. I wouldn't know a spark plug from a radiator," Josef said. "You're the PI. Don't you have some do-it-yourself car guide?"

"No. The only thing that being a PI has taught me about the underside of a car is where to hide a GPS device," Mick retorted.

Adriana looked between the two men bickering like children. She shoved her purse into Josef's chest and removed her coat and threw it at Mick. "Will you two cut it out?" She walked over to the Ferrari and popped the hood. She bent over the engine and started inspecting the wiring.

Mick and Josef stared at her in disbelief. "What are you doing?" Josef finally asked.

"Looking to see if anyone has tampered with the fuel lines," Adriana answered simply. Once she was sure the engine looked fine she shut the hood. She took and a deep breath and sighed, "You own me a new dress," she said to Josef. Then she lay down and shimmied under the car.

Mick and Josef continued to stare at her ,dumbfounded. Once she was done checking the Ferrari, Adriana moved to the Mustang. "They cut the brake line," Adriana said, while still under the car. "Looks like that might have tampered with the axle, too." Adriana shimmied out from under the car, her evening dress riding up her thigh, showing off her shapely legs.

Mick turned away politely, but Josef just continued to stare. Adriana stood up, straightened her dress, and walked over to Mick. She grabbed her coat and said, "We'll have to take the Ferrari. I can sit on Josef's lap. Have a tow company come pick up the Mustang tomorrow," Adriana suggested.

"You can't sit on my lap," Josef protested. "The seat belts are only meant to hold one. It's unsafe…"

"Fine. You can drive and Adriana can sit on my lap," Mick suggested.

"No," Josef replied, jealousy rising inside him. "You can drive. Just go slow."

Mick smiled, his friend really was paranoid. "Awe, but Josef, this girl was meant for speed," Mick said as he got in.

* * *

Beth entered the Agency. It looked like a normal apartment lobby. _I hope this is the right place. Maybe they use the apartment building look as a cover?_ she mused.

She walked up to the desk. The woman behind the counter didn't even look up from her computer as she said, "Take a seat. I will be with you in a moment."

Beth sat on the bench. She looked around nervously. Then she pulled out the mirror Josef had given her earlier. _I wonder?_ Beth raised the mirror and pretended to check her make-up. She looked at the woman behind the desk over her shoulder. The woman wasn't there. _So, she is a vampire,_ Beth thought.

"What can I do for you?" the woman asked. Beth tucked the mirror away and approached the desk.

"I was hoping to apply," Beth said.

"Apply for what?" the woman asked.

"For the Agency. I need a job since my keeper decided not to keep me," Beth said. In the last 48 hours she had gotten pretty good at vampire lingo.

"Oh," the woman replied. "Who was you prior keeper?"

Beth had worked it all out in the car, now she hoped she could pull it off convincingly. "Josef Konstantin." Beth noticed how the woman bristled at the name.

"Why did he dismiss you?"

"He caught me fooling around with his close friend Mick St. John." Beth said. _Keep it simple, don't offer more information than is asked for._

"I see, no sharing among friends," the woman said.

"Yes, ma'am. Thought it was stupid, Mick wouldn't drink from a freshie if his life depended on it." _So far, so good. No blatant lies, nothing that can't be disproved._

The woman sniffed Beth suspiciously. She closed her eyes and Beth assumed she seeing the past, like Mick had talked about the night before in the club.

"You're a reporter," the woman didn't ask, she said it like it was common knowledge.

"Yes, but it is unsteady work and doesn't make enough to cover the rent."

"Have you ever had prior feeding experience?" the woman asked.

"Twice," Beth said. No use lying, the woman could probably tell. She was a vampire after all.

"How did you come to hear of us?" the woman asked.

"The other girls. When Mr. Konstantin turned me out I kept in touch with a few of them. They called my tonight and said that he had sent them to a club to fill in for this Agency. They indicated that the Agency might be hiring, so I came down to apply," Beth said.

"Yes, that club is a disaster. We are going to cut it from our accounts. It has caused us nothing but trouble. And were not so fond of Mr. Konstantin either. He has no need for our services and then he brings his girls into our gig. How rude." The woman looked at Beth.

Beth swallowed her retort and said, "I hold a grudge against him as well. He turned me out, and didn't even give me my severance pay."

The woman smiled. "I think we might have a position for you here." She typed some information into her computer, then said, "Okay, go to room 114. You'll have a physical, then an interview, be sure to give them this envelope. After that, you will be given a room and some clothes to change into and you can wait in the lounge with some of the other girls, until there is a gig for you." The woman handed Beth a key and a sealed envelope.

_Perfect. I can talk to the girls and hear what they have to say._ Beth took the envelope and key, thanked the woman and took the stairs up to the first floor. _It's going to be a long time before I even think about getting into an elevator again._

When Mick, Adriana and Josef arrived at the house, the freshies were still cleaning up. Josef went off with Rose to see the damages, leaving Mick and Adriana in the living room together.

There was an awkward silence between them. Finally, Adriana stood and asked Mick, "I am getting something to eat, you want anything?"

"I'm a vampire, remember? All I can eat is blood, but no thank you. I'm fine." Mick relaxed back into the couch.

"How do you know if you don't try?" Adriana asked. Mick glared at her. Adriana explained, "What I mean is, you drank my blood."

"And…?" Mick didn't get the connection.

"Well, look what happened to Josef. And other vamps over the years commented that after drinking my blood they could taste food again for a little while. So, why don't you try?" Adriana explained.

"Really?" Mick was intrigued. He stood up and followed Adriana into the kitchen.

"What would you like?" Adriana asked motioning to the entire kitchen.

Being ever the skeptic, Mick grabbed an apple off the counter and bit into it. "Oh my God," he muttered, then he took another bite, "Oh my God!" Mick devoured the apple, letting the sweet, slightly tart, juice roll over his tongue.

"I told you." Adriana smiled.

The possibilities started to grow in Mick's mind. He could taste food. _We're going to Muso's, and I'm getting Prime Rib._

Beth walked into room 114. It looked like a doctor's examination room. She sat on the table and waited for someone. It didn't take long before a hassled looking woman burst into the room. She took one look at Beth and snorted. Beth couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard the woman mutter, "Another pretty ditz."

The woman proceeded to take Beth's temperature and blood pressure. Then she drew some blood. The woman went about her work, not talking to Beth. When the woman was finished, she left her notes and the vile of blood on the counter. She barked, "Wait here. Your interviewer will be in shortly."

Beth waited for a few minutes. Then a tall man with long blond hair entered the room. _He's a vamp._ Beth knew, just by the way he moved. The man asked to see the envelope, which she handed him.

He opened it and read the letter it contained. "So you worked for Mr. Konstantin. But you have little actual experience. Good. We like our girls to be un-tainted."

"I have fed twice before." Beth was a little defensive.

"Yes, but you have not been trained," the vamp said confidently. "We will train you how to respond to a vamp, how to handle yourself and how to get the most pleasure from your services. For both you and your drinker." The man glanced over the letter again, and then at the nurse's notes. "Everything seems to be in order."

He took the vile of Beth's blood from the counter and smelled it, much like one would a fine wine. "Hum… A-positive… about 26 years old… you've had a transfusion recently." The vamp looked to Beth. She stammered for an explanation, but he smelled the vile again. "Ah, I see…you let him feed off you and took a transfusion to cover the deed. Do you love him? This," he looked to the paper again, "This, Mick St. John."

"I thought I did," Beth said. She had been a little thrown off, but regained her composure and fell back into her story. "When Josef found out about Mick he dismissed me. I went to Mick looking for shelter, but he turned me away."

The man smiled. "Vamps can be fickle, especially when it comes to humans. He probably just saw you as an easy meal." It took all of Beth's willpower not to lash out and tell this vamp just what kind of man Mick was. The vamp obviously saw her emotion because he added, "Don't worry. You'll get over him. And now, I am sure you have learned your lesson. No falling for vampires."

Beth nodded. "Good." The man continued, "Well, then, there are only a few more things to go over. The first rule is, don't ask questions. You do what you're told. It says here that you are a reporter." Beth nodded again, "That's fine, but this isn't a story. Most vamps like their privacy. You got it?"

"Yes," Beth said.

"Good. Second, always follow your leader. You will be set up with a team. There will be an experienced freshie who is your leader. She will get instructions from the coordinator and she will pass them on to you. She is your boss, you do what she says, got it?"

"Yes." Beth answered, _This sounds like the military, don't ask questions, follow the leader… what next? If you die for your country, you die with honor?_

"Third, vampire secrecy is of utmost importance. Do not talk about your work; do not talk about your clients. We encourage you to spend your days here with the other girls, so that you won't let it accidentally slip. If you are asked, you are to deny, point blank. Don't give up any information, even under pain of death. You will take our secret to the grave. Got it?"

_Never mind, I'll die for vampire secrecy, not my country._ "Yes," Beth said.

"Okay. Those are the main rules, the rest you will learn as you go, and by watching the other girls. Now I have one last thing to talk to you about."

Beth looked at the vamp as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"It looks like a pregnancy patch," Beth said.

"Very good. It is, in a manner of speaking. It is a special patch designed for freshies, who service vamps. I am going to give this to you because you have a history of being with vamps. It is just a little extra protection, because we don't want any little accidents running around."

Beth looked at him, shocked. _Josef said vamps couldn't have children and Adriana confirmed it. But this vamp is handing out pregnancy patches?_

The vamp saw the confused look on Beth's face and took it for fright. "Don't worry, honey. I can tell. You are certainly not pregnant. Since you don't have any visible bit marks, meaning, you must have healed. This would allow enough time for the hormonal changes to have happened, if you were pregnant, I could have smelled it in your blood."

Beth nodded, still wondering about this new development. She took the patch from the vamp. He instructed her on how to apply it and then escorted her to a private room where he pointed out a dress she was to change into.

"When you're finished, go to the door at the end of the hall. You can hang there with the other girls on your team, until there is a call for you," The vamp left.

Beth pulled out her cell phone and called Mick. He picked up. "Mick, it's Beth. I'm in. I have a question for you. The vamp that interviewed me, gave me a pregnancy patch. I thought you said vamps can't impregnate humans?" Beth asked.

"They can't. Are you sure the man was a vamp?" Mick asked.

"Yes. If vamps can't impregnate humans, then why is the Agency handing out birth control?" Beth replied.

"They could be insuring that you don't get into trouble with any human boyfriends you might have on the side," Mick suggested.

"No, the vamp made it very clear that it was designed for freshies who service vamps. Wait… the girl last night… she had a pregnancy patch on. I didn't think anything of it till now," Beth said.

"Are you sure?" Mick asked.

"Yeah. It was next to her tattoo. Do you think she got it from them too? Maybe it has something to do with the dead vamp…?" Beth surmised.

"I'll look into it," Mick said.

"Thanks Mick. I love you."

"Love you too," Mick said and then they hung up.

Beth stashed the patch in her purse along with her phone. She quickly changed into the party dress the agency had provided and headed towards the room at the end of the hall.

There were about ten other girls in the room, dressed in similar dresses to Beth's. She approached one of the girls to interrogate her, but was cut off by a stern looking man.

"You need to come with me," the man said. He motioned towards the door.

"Okay…" Beth said. And she followed the man's lead. Once she was out of the room the man grabbed her and dragged her down the hallway.

"Thought we wouldn't run a background check, Mrs. Konstan?" Beth panicked and started to struggle against the man's grip. She tried to yell out, but the man covered her face with a cloth. It smelled funny. She felt lightheaded. The world went black.

* * *

Reviews always help!!!!!!


	29. Captured

So this starts a series on evil cliffy, blame silvanelf. She has been beta-ing my post and has been the influence behind some of the more evil cuts. I was going to have most of these chapters combined, but now, they are going up separately.

As for the plot, here it is… This is basically my reveal chapter; from here it is action, suspense, sex, clean up, sex and resolution.

Note: Ritalin abuse is a subject close to me. My brother is ADHD and has been on Ritalin for years. I have seen first hand its effect on people (even those it is meant for) and I think there should be more awareness as to its dangers.

* * *

**Captured**

Mick hung up with Beth. _Pregnancy patches for freshies? The Agency is up to something, but what…?_

Mick still stood in the kitchen with Adriana, half a roast beef sandwich in his hand. Adriana had stopped slicing cheese and looked up at him.

"Was that Beth?" she asked, tentatively.

"Yeah. She said the Agency was handing out pregnancy patches," Mick told her.

"Really? Do you think it's a clue?"

"It could be. Beth said the one of the girls the dead vamp was feeding on last night was wearing one, too." Mick took another bite of his sandwich, lost in contemplation.

Josef entered with Rose right behind him. "Be sure to do another sweep of the house. I want to know that no one is still hiding. Inventory the wine cellar and the safe. Then you and the girls should get some rest," Josef dictated. Rose nodded, gave Mick an inquisitive look, and left.

Mick was surprised by Rose's inquiring eyes, then he realized he was still absently munching on the sandwich in his hand. Josef was now staring at him. He swallowed the large bite in his mouth and started to speak, but Josef beat him to it.

"I thought I told you not to be turned until we _knew_ what was going to happen to me!" Josef was pissed.

"No, Josef I-"

"Don't. Just don't," Josef said, disappointedly. He turned to Adriana. "How could you?" he asked, hurt by her disconcern for his feelings.

"I didn't, Josef," Adriana said.

"But-" Josef started to protest, pointing to the sandwich in Mick's hand.

"I didn't turn him, Josef," Adriana said again. "He drank my blood. It will give him some human-like qualities for a while. He can taste food for right now, but he is still, essentially, a vampire."

Josef stood there looking at Mick, deciding whether to apologize or not. Mick spoke first.

"Sorry to scare you, Josef. I was just so excited to be able to taste food again, I got caught up in it."

"Whatever. Just don't forget our deal. You _wait_ until I am safely turned back into a vampire, then we talk to Adriana about turning you," Josef said.

Mick didn't know how to respond. _Should I tell him now that I want to be a vampire? What would he say if I told him I've finally accepted what I am? How would he react to knowing that it was Beth who inspired this change?_

Before Mick could voice his thoughts, Adriana piped up. "Beth called. She might have found a clue."

"What?" Josef asked looking to Mick.

"She was given a pregnancy patch at the Agency. She also saw one on the freshie in the club last night," Mick explained.

"So, you think the Agency is using pregnancy patches? For what…?" Josef asked.

"That's what I can't figure out. Vamps can't impregnate humans, so why would they bother to hand out pregnancy patches?" Mick mused.

"Does the girl from the club tonight have one on?" Adriana asked.

"I'm not sure, but she is in the room down the hallway. We can go check," Josef supplied.

They entered the room where the girl lay passed out on the bed. "Her heart's still beating fast," Mick observed. He moved towards the bed.

"What are you doing?" Adriana asked.

"Seeing if she has a patch," Mick replied.

"No, you're not," Adriana stated. "I'll inspect her. You go stand over there, next to Josef."

Mick rolled his eyes. _Why is it that both Beth and Adriana don't trust me to remain professional around naked women?_ Mick answered himself, _Probably because I'm a guy…_

Adriana pulled a sheet up over the girl, hiding her from Mick and Josef's view. She then proceeded to shimmy the girl's dress up her hips.

Josef and Mick watched Adriana intently, waiting for her to say something. She dropped the sheet back over the girl. "Yep, she was wearing a patch." Adriana held up the small patch she had removed from the girl's hip.

"You took it off?" Josef asked.

"Yeah, I figure she doesn't need it now. And if it is the source of trouble from the Agency, it's probably best for her not to be wearing it."

"Okay, but what harm is in a pregnancy patch?" Mick asked.

"What if it's not a pregnancy patch?" Adriana pondered.

"Well, if it is, vampires could tell. Mick, can you smell the hormones in her blood?" Josef asked.

Mick walked closer and took a deep breath. "No. She's not on birth control," Mick said.

"The patch could be used to dispense some other drug. You know, a slow release endorphin or something," Josef suggested.

"Maybe… But what? The freshies' drug tests were clean. I saw the results myself," Mick said.

"You can fake paper work," Josef replied.

"What if the drug wasn't illegal?" Mick and Josef looked at Adriana as she said this. She was staring at the girl, then she turned to Josef. "What if the drug is Ritalin?"

Mick and Josef stared at her. She continued, "It fits, and it makes sense. Remember, the doctor thought you were on Ritalin, Josef. Maybe you were, you did feed off one of the girls that night in the club." Josef and Mick exchanged nervous glances.

Adriana continued, "Ritalin wouldn't show up on a normal toxicology report, because it is administered to thousands of children with ADD and ADHD every year. _And_ Ritalin provides a temporary high that can be habit forming."

"But Josef didn't' act crazy like the other vamp in the club?" Mick asked.

"Maybe I didn't digest enough of it. The dead vamp had fed multiple times, from multiple girl, I only had a single dose. And I did act a little odd…" Josef looked at Adriana.

Adriana blushed and added, "Ritalin has many side effects. Paranoia, irritability, and increased heart rate, just to name a few. I bet the freshies passed out because the doses were too high after their blood loss. And I think you're right, the vamps, not knowing of the drug, overdosed, causing them to lose control. Ritalin is a legal form of speed."

"You're right," Mick said. "The Agency was just starting out, and they were trying to increase their client base. By supplying their freshies with 'pregnancy' patches laced with Ritalin, they could insure that their clients would be fed the drug and would want to come back for more. They had to use new freshies, because experienced feeders would have know the whole pregnancy patch was a hoax."

Adriana observed. "You know, it is kind of ingenious, Ritalin was invented as a diet drug, it curbs your appetite, so it would also keep the freshies thin."

Josef was repulsed by the whole notion. "Doesn't anybody have any decency anymore? The Agency could have killed those girls by supplying them with that drug."

"Don't tell me that, you, Josef Konstantin, have a soft spot for mortals?" Mick joked.

Josef sneered at him. "This is not the time to be making jokes. We need to stop these bastards before they hurt another freshie _or_ vampire."

* * *

_Bump, bump, bump_

The noise permeated Beth's mind. It sounded far away. She struggled to listen. She could feel herself reverting back into blackness. She wanted to wake-up, wanted to cry out, but all she could do was hold on to this little bit of consciousness. She concentrated on the sound. It grew louder.

_Bump, bump, bump_

She felt the noise inside her head. The blackness was slipping away. Her head was ringing with the sound. Then she realized; her head was the source of the noise, banging against something hard. Her eyes fluttered open and she caught a glimpse of car upholstery. She started to drop off again. _Focus… focus,_ she urged herself.

She forced her eyes open. She was laying in the back seat of an SUV. There was man next to her and someone up front driving. She saw her purse on the floor of the car. The contents had spilled out and she could see the mirror Josef had given her. She looked into it. She could see herself, but the man wasn't there. _He's a vamp,_ she thought.

She fought for consciousness. Noticing her cell phone next to the mirror, she thought, _If I could only call Mick… _She reached for the phone.

"Hey, she's awake," the man next to her said.

"What?! Knock her out," a female's voice said from the front seat.

Beth conjured all her strength and lunged for the phone. She pressed speed-dial 3, praying she had cell service.

"Oh no you don't. Come back here."

She felt a blow to the side of her head and the world went black again.

* * *

Mick's phone rang. He was startled by the sudden noise. He looked at the caller ID. "It's Beth," he said. He answered. 

"Oh no you don't. Come back here." A man's voice said.

Mick's eyes widened as he heard the distinctive thud of a boot hitting someone's head. He heard a soft moan then the man's voice again, "Shit, she called someone."

A woman responded, "Then hang up, stupid."

The line went dead.

* * *

I know it is leaving you hanging, but ! want to hear what you think, so please review!!! 


	30. Fighting Back

More evil cliffies to come!

Note: This contains another show reference. I couldn't help, but put it in.

* * *

**Fighting Back**

Mick stood frozen, his cell phone still at his ear. Josef and Adriana had heard the conversation as well and they were watching him for some reaction.

Josef approached Mick, cautiously. "We're going to find these bastards. We're going to get Beth back." Josef grabbed Mick's shoulder, in a reassuring gesture. "But first we need to come up with a plan of action."

Mick nodded. Slowly, very slowly, he lowered his phone.

"We need to find out where Beth is. Or better yet, where they are taking her," Josef continued, trying to calm Mick. He distinctly remembered being thrown against a van a little while ago, and he didn't care to relive that experience. His shoulder blades still hurt.

"Mo," Mick said under his breath.

"What?" Josef didn't understand. _What's Beth's boss got to do with anything._

"You said Mo had a tracer on Beth, right?" Mick asked Josef in a pleading tone.

"Yeah… oh….Yes! Mo has a tracer on Beth. Call her. She will know where Beth is," Josef rejoiced.

Mick pulled out his phone and started to dial, then hung up. "Wait, you should call, Josef. Mo thinks you and Beth are married, so the concern coming from you would be more appropriate."

Josef pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hello, is this Maureen?… This is Josef Konstan, Beth's husband." Josef's mouth went a little dry at 'husband,' but he continued, "I was wondering if you could send me the coordinates on Beth's cell phone. She's working on a story, but… Oh, I see. You already know. Well, in that case, I would feel much more at ease, if I knew where she is."

Mick was impressed with Josef's concern, _He really is worried about Beth. Maybe they bonded more than I thought…_

Josef exchanged contact info with Mo. "Thanks. This means a lot to me." Josef hung up.

"Now, what's the plan?" Adriana asked.

"Well," Josef replied, "Mo is sending me the tracer information now. Then Mick and I are going to go rescue Beth."

"What about me?" Adriana asked.

"You are the Agency's primary target. You'd be walking into a trap."

"But, I could-" Adriana started to protest.

Josef cut her off, "No, Adriana. I can't lose you too."

The room was silent. Josef flushed and looked away. He _never_ lost control of his emotions like that.

Adriana approached Josef. "I'm right here, Josef." She grabbed his hand. He looked back up at her. She continued, "I'm right here, and that is where I am going to stay… safely, right here." She kissed him. "Now, go save Beth."

Josef gave Adriana a weak smile and cupped her face in his hands. He pulled her in for another kiss and said, "Thanks for understanding." With that, he and Mick left Adriana to tend to the freshie.

They headed for the garage. Mick was checking the tracker Mo had sent Josef. "This look likes they're taking her to the desert East of here."

Josef looked at the coordinates. "That's not on the map. They must be off the main road."

Mick surveyed Josef's garage. None of the high-end sport cars looked up for a little off-roading. "Uh, Josef, what are we going to drive?"

Josef smiled. "I have the perfect vehicle." He led Mick through the garage, to the extended garage. He explained, "I keep my less used cars in here… Here we are. Don't you think she'll do nicely?"

Mick looked at an array of classic cars, a T-bird, a Bel-Air, a Stingray… but what Josef was pointing to was a new, bright yellow, Nissan Xterra. The SUV looked slightly out of place. Mick smiled, pondering, _Does Josef own __**anything**__ that's inconspicuous?_

"Why do you even have this?" Mick asked as they climbed in.

"I'm not sure… when I saw it, it just called to me… like a past life or something…" Josef mused as he backed out of the driveway.

* * *

Beth felt the SUV stop. She had regained consciousness a few minutes earlier. The last blow to the head had really hurt, and she could feel blood streaming down her face. She remained still, trying to figure out what her captors were going to do with her.

The door opened and the man stepped out. The dry musky scent of sagebrush washed over her. _We must be in the desert,_ she reasoned. She risked it and opened her eyes. She couldn't see much from her current position, on the floor of the back seat of the SUV, but she didn't dare move. She closed her eyes and listened.

The man was talking to the woman. "How are we going to do this? Do you want to make it drawn-out and painful?"

"No," the woman responded, "Make it quick."

"But, boss, that's not a much fun," the man complained.

"It's guaranteed. Kill her fast, hide the body and let's get out of here. We don't want to risk being caught, or her surviving some crazy torture. Have you ever seen a Bond movie? Mr. Konstantin is going to pissed enough, let's not insight him to passion."

"Fine," the man said disappointedly. "I'll start digging the hole. Make sure she doesn't wake up."

Beth heard the man walk away and start digging. _He's digging my grave!_ Beth panicked. She opened her eyes to see if she could find anything in the car to help her. All she could see was the woman's hand dangling over the seat back and her purse next to her on the floor. She noticed something shiny on the woman's finger. _That's Josef's ring! But why is this woman wearing it?_ Beth was positive it was the same ring she had been wearing earlier that day.

Beth dared to move her head, ever so slightly, to the see the door. _I need to get out of the car. Then I need to get back to a public place. Wait… they're vampires. I can't run from them. Shit. I need a stake or silver… _Beth felt the small mirror Josef had given her under her right hand. _Oh, Josef, please forgive me…_ She clutched the mirror.

* * *

Mick kept checking the tracer every few seconds. His heart was pounding wildly. Beth's phone had stopped moving. That meant one of two things; either her captors had thrown the phone out, suspecting that it would be traced, or two, they had stopped.

The second, while more dangerous, was also more promising. If Mick and Josef could get there in time, they might be able to rescue Beth, but if all they found was her cell phone, they would have to go about the old fashioned way of tracking.

Mick prayed that Beth was still alive. A stopped car, miles from the highway, in the desert, in the middle of the night could only mean one thing… a body dump.

Josef was driving as fast as he could, his earlier concern for safety thrown out the window. In the last 48 hours, Beth had become very close to him. Josef had lost many people in his past and he was not going to let another slip through his hands, especially one that meant so much to Mick. If Beth didn't survive, Josef couldn't imagine Mick ever recovering.

"Nearly there… nearly there…" Josef muttered, checking the tracker for location. He swerved off the highway and speed off into the desert.

* * *

Beth waited. Her timing had to be perfect for her plan to work. The male vamp was still digging. He had reached a hard layer of soil and was banging away with his blunt shovel. Beth clutched the mirror with her sweaty hands.

Timing it with the man's swings, Beth swung the mirror at the woman's head. The blow landed in time with the shovel. The woman gave a low moan and crumpled forward. The male vamp didn't notice. Beth grabbed the mirror, which had cracked with the force of the blow. She pulled Josef's ring from the woman's finger and bolted from the SUV.

The male vamp looked up at the sound of the car door opening. He saw Beth. Beth tried to run, but the vamp caught her easily. He grabbed her from behind, lifting her off the ground. "Where you goin, sweetheart?"

Beth struggled in vain. The vamp was too strong. As she struggled, the mirror shards in her hand scrapped the vamp's arm. He screamed in pain, letting Beth go.

Beth turned on him. He was grasping his arm. The shallow cuts had not healed. Beth used the jagged mirror as a knife. She nicked his neck. Blood gushed out and the wound wasn't healing, the silver backed mirror had done the trick. Quickly, before the vamp could recover, Beth plunged half the broken mirror into the vamp's chest.

The vamp jerked backward, howling in agony. Beth continued to push the fragment until it was entirely sunk into his chest. The vamp collapsed, the arid ground of the desert soaking up his blood. He was paralyzed and unable to heal from the silver.

Beth took a shaky breath and looked around. She was hoping for some sign of life, but only the darkness stared back. Beth moved towards the SUV. That's when she noticed the woman in the front seat was no longer there.

"Looking for me?" the woman's voice hissed in her ear.

Beth turned, slashing the remaining piece of the mirror in an arch as she turned. The woman laughed.

"Awe, honey, you're going to have to do better than that." Suddenly the woman was in Beth's face. "See, you just paralyzed my mate, and now…" the woman slapped Beth's face, leaving fingernail trails. "I am going to get the pleasure of killing you, slowly."

Beth took the opportunity to stab the woman. The woman deflected Beth's blow, but the mirror cut her hand. The woman snarled and backed away from Beth.

"Now you've done it," the woman screeched. She lunged forward knocking Beth over. Beth hit the side of the SUV and crumpled to the ground. The woman was standing over her before she could register what had happened. The woman picked Beth up and threw her into a sagebrush.

The sagebrush scratched and cut Beth's arms and legs. She tried to pick herself up, but the woman was on top of her again. Beth tried again with the broken mirror, but the woman slapped if from her hands.

Beth watched as her last, and only, defense flew into the night. The woman laughed wickedly and she raised Beth out of the brush. "You are going to feel your death," the woman snarled. Her fangs extended and her eyes went pale blue.

Beth looked into the face of a monster. The woman wore an evil smirk that showed off her razor sharp fangs. Pure malice and hatred were reflected in her eyes. _Mick is nothing like her,_ was all Beth could think.

In a last ditch effort Beth kicked out with all her might into the woman's stomach. The woman groaned and doubled over, but she didn't let go of Beth. As Beth struggled against the woman's grip, the woman seized Beth's throat.

In a feat of inhuman strength, the woman lifted Beth two feet off the ground. Her arm fully extended, holding Beth by the neck. The woman continued to laugh as Beth kicked and jerked. Slowly, Beth vision began to blacken…

* * *

I am not below begging for reviews, so here it goes...

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review... please...


	31. Mortal Peril

So, this was the post that was going to be longer, but silvanelf suggested the cut and I ran with it… Apparently, I have now graduated from Evil Cliffie School!

This is for all those reviewers who begged me to save Beth and have Mick kick some butt… all I have to say is, be careful what you wish for!!!!

Note: I wrote this a week before 'Love Lasts Forever' aired. Yes I know I am the Queen of with-holding updates. (I currently have 3 more, but the next will be posted Friday). I wrote Mick as a medic before the show canonized it!!! It was like I knew!!!!!!!!!! I even wrote a line Mick used in the show!!!!!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Mortal Peril**

Beth struggled to remain conscious. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore and her vision was dark. Her body started to relax, she felt peaceful. _No, no, no. Fight back, you have to fight back!_ She saw a light. _Don't go towards the light. Keep fighting._

Then she felt the woman's grip loosen. Air flooded into Beth lungs and she gasped. She heard the sounds of distant fighting and a car door. Beth continued to breathe, blinking furiously, trying to clear her vision. She mustered her strength and tried to get up, but someone grabbed her. She panicked and her breath caught in her chest, stopping the flow of much needed oxygen.

"Where're you going, Blondie?"

_Josef!_ Beth's mind screamed in joy. Beth blinked a few more times and Josef swam into view. He was looking down at her, concerned, but smiling.

"Hey, there," he said softly. "You had us quite worried."

Beth's heart poured out and she started sobbing. She couldn't stop. All sorts of emotions were welling up inside of her, fear, joy, hatred, love and especially friendship. Josef held her, comforting her with his voice and soft embrace.

Beth finally registered the sounds of a fight raging in the background and she raised her head from Josef's shoulder to see what it was.

She saw Mick fighting the woman who had nearly killed her. They were dancing around each other, lunging forward, trying to catch each other off guard.

Beth watched in horrid fascination as the woman kicked Mick in the chest, causing him to fly ten feet backwards. The woman and Mick were evenly matched. Mick recovered from the kick and lunged forward toppling the woman into a nearby cactus.

"We were in such a hurry to get here that we didn't bring along any supplies," Josef said, also watching the fight. "It's a good thing we did, too. Any later and…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought, much less the sentence.

Beth stiffened, thinking about what had almost happened, but she continued to watch, wishing there was something she could do. A heavy rain started to fall. Josef looked toward the heavens, as if cursing fate's timing. He spoke again, "Maybe there's something Mick can use in the SUV." Josef stood up, helping Beth to her feet.

She was still shaky, but she wasn't gasping for breath anymore. They circled around the fight to the SUV. The ground was become muddy and Beth's cloths were already soaked through. Josef opened the back, looking for something for Mick to defend himself with.

Beth caught a glimpse of something shiny near the rear tire of Josef's Xterra. She approached cautiously, bending over, to pick up the other half of the discarded broken mirror. She turned to tell Josef what she had found, but froze.

Josef had pulled a gun from the back of the SUV. The woman had left her fight with Mick and was advancing on Josef.

"Josef, watch out!" Beth screamed. Josef turned, but it was too late. The woman dove and grabbed him. They brawled on the ground, fighting in the mud and rain.

Beth watched horrified as the woman kicked Josef in his jaw, stunning him. The next thing she knew the female vamp was standing, holding the gun, pointing it straight at Beth. Mick stood four feet away, watching intently, not daring to move out of fear for Beth. Josef got up, slowly. Beth looked at Mick. 'I love you' she mouthed and then she threw the mirror shard towards him.

She watched in slow motion, as Mick caught the mirror—wincing in pain from the silver—and stabbed it into the woman's back.

The woman fell to the ground as a shot rang out. Beth waited for the pain, but it didn't come. Then she saw Josef. He had lunged forward when Beth threw the mirror. Now he lay crumpled on the ground, in the mud.

_Josef's mortal! He can't heal! He can't heal!_ Mick thought, as he and Beth raced to Josef's side. Blood soaked through Josef's shirt. Mick laid his friend back, applying pressure to the gunshot wound in Josef's chest.

The smell of Josef's blood was driving Mick's senses crazy. Even with the rain, the smell was potent. _He's my friend… he's my friend, and he needs my help,_ Mick kept reminding himself, _He sacrificed his life for Beth's. You __**owe**__ him._

"Remove his shirt and use it to apply pressure to the wound," Mick ordered, not wanting to get too close to Josef.

Beth complied. Gently, yet quickly, she pulled Josef's shirt from his body. She and Mick took in a collective breath when they saw the wound. The bullet had entered just right of his heart, most likely puncturing his lung. Beth wadded up the shirt and pressed it over the seeping wound. Josef's eyes opened wide and he gasped. Blood had filled his mouth and he coughed, trying to breath.

"He's dying. We need to get him to a hospital… now," Beth said. Mick nodded and picked Josef up, caring him to the Xterra. Beth climbed in and helped Mick lay Josef in the back seat. Josef's eyes were shut, but Mick could still hear his heart beating.

Beth looked up at Mick, worried. If it had been a stomach wound, Josef would have had an hour, plenty of time to get to a hospital, and get treated. A chest wound was much more serious. Josef had only a few minutes, certainly not enough time to get to a hospital. Mick looked back at Beth, knowing there was noting they could do.

Josef was dying.

* * *

So… I kinda wrote myself into a corner here…

Just Kidding! I know what is going to happen, but you don't…

This is for you silvanelf… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….takes deep breath MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA…hahahahahahahaha…ha

(Realize no one else is laughing but greenleaf9, runs for cover in pillow fortress…meep)


	32. The Small Things

It's Friday!!!!!!! (6am PST) New episode of Moonlight tonight!!!!!!!!!!!! And the last, but a least we will have fanfiction to pass the weeks. I have to got to work, but I expect to see reviews when I return!!!!!! This is the **entire** next chapter. There is no evil cliffies here!!!! I also want to point out an earlier comment "I _always_ have happy endings."

Thanks for all your comments and support.

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**The Small Things**

Rain continued to pour down in the desert. Mick climbed into the front seat. "You need to stabilize him Beth."

Beth looked frantically at Josef's condition. She knew there was nothing _she_ could do for him. "Turn him, Mick," Beth urged, "Turn him."

"No, Beth. Turnings can easily go wrong, and turnings during traumatic events, almost never work. Besides, we don't know if he _can_ be turned. Turning him now could kill him…" Mick hated admitting it, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

That wasn't going to stop him from doing everything possible though. Mick started the car and speed off toward the highway, the tires kicking up mud. Beth clutched Josef as the Xterra bounced across the uneven terrain. Her soaked clothes and damp skin made it difficult to hold his limp body. She applied pressure to the wound, but it continued to gush blood.

Mick focused on driving, pushing the sceänt of Josef blood out of his mind. He focused on Josef's heartbeat. It had become sporadic. Mick knew there wasn't much time. He urged the Xterra faster.

As Mick speed up, the bumps jostled Josef more. Beth lost her grip and Josef slipped out of her arms. She grabbed him again pulling him back into her lap. She noticed a small vile slip from Josef's pocket as she straightened him.

She leaned over and picked it up, recognizing it from earlier. _"Distilled vampire essence. We came up with it long ago. It will cure everything, even cancer. Makes humans heal like vampires._

"Mick!" Beth shouted. "I found a bottle of vampire essence in Josef's pocket."

Mick rejoiced. "Pour it in his wound." He slowed the car so that Beth wouldn't spill any of the liquid. This was Josef's one chance.

"How much?!" Beth panicked. She had no clue what to do. Her hands were shaking so bad she couldn't remove the cap. She also knew this was Josef's last chance.

"Just dump the whole bottle." Mick stopped the car and twisted in his seat to watch Beth.

Beth finally removed the cap and with a deep breath, poured the bottle over Josef's chest. Nothing happened. Josef continued to lie there, wheezing irregularly for breath. Then, all of a sudden, the wound closed. Josef's chest convulsed and he sat straight up, screaming.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

He clutched his chest, continuing to scream silently after all the oxygen left his lungs. Beth jumped back, bumping her head against the handle above the window.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Josef screamed massaging his chest.

"You- you were shot," Beth stuttered timidly. "We thought you were going to die. Then I found the bottle of vampire essence in your pocket." She held the bottle up for him to see.

Josef took the bottle from her. "You used _all_ of it?"

"Y-yes," Beth answered.

Josef rubbed his chest again. "A few drop will do the trick, Blondie," he said as snarky as ever. "And what happened to my shirt?"

"You were shot, Josef," Mick said.

"So-" Josef stopped as Beth held up his blood soaked shirt. He swallowed, looking at what had once been an expensive hand-made Italian shirt. Then he saw the blood that was covering Beth hands and the back seat of the Xterra. Mick took Josef's silence to mean that he understood how close he had come to death.

The rain stopped as quickly as it had started and Josef stared out the window. His memories were drawn to other rainy days… _This is why I never leave the house when it rains,_ he thought, _This only confirms my superstitions._

"Where's the woman?" Josef asked quietly.

"She and the other vamp are back by their car. Mick and I left in a hurry, trying to get you to a hospital," Beth said.

"Other vamp?" Mick said questionably, after Beth finished.

"Yeah, the other vamp, the male that I paralyzed before you guys got there," Beth explained.

"Way to go Blondie," Josef cheered. "How did you paralyze him?"

Beth gulped. She really didn't want to tell him about breaking his mother's mirror. "Uh… well… Josef, I…" Beth stumbled trying to find an easy way to tell him. There was no good way to say it. "I used the mirror you gave me as a club and it broke, so I used the pieces as a knife and impaled him. Then I threw Mick the other piece and he used it to impale the woman." Beth closed her eyes, held her breath and waited for the storm.

It didn't come. She opened her eyes and looked at Josef. He was smiling. She gawked at him. "Aren't you mad at me? That was priceless, family heirloom and I destroyed it."

Josef did the one thing Beth didn't expect; he chuckled. "Beth, you haven't lived as long as me, so let me pass on some advice… Heirlooms and material goods have no meaning, other than what you give them. It's what gives those objects their meaning that is important."

But-" Beth started, but Josef continued.

"That mirror couldn't have consoled Mick if he had lost you. And it wouldn't have consoled me when Mick died of a broken heart. Believe me, that mirror means more to me broken, then it does intact."

Beth shocked both Mick and Josef when she swung her arms around Josef, hugging him.

Josef hesitantly hugged her back, looking at Mick. Mick smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' over Beth's shoulder. He didn't have to clarify, they both knew, Josef had sacrificed himself to save Beth for Mick. Josef just smiled in response.

Beth pulled back from Josef, "Oh, I almost forgot." She dug into her pocket and pulled out Josef's ring. "I saw this on the woman, and figure you wanted it back." She handed it to him.

Josef gulped a few times, took the ring and looked up at her. He didn't need to say it. The gratitude in his eyes was enough. Mick smiled, _All's well that ends well._

"So, the mirror was silver backed? That's why it burned my hand." He held up his hand to show a perfect crescent moon, burned into his palm.

The three laughed. Mick started up the car. "Let's go clean up and then get back to town. I'm sure Adriana will want to hear _all_ about this."

Josef grimaced. "Okay, but can we play down the life threatening parts?"

* * *

I now beg for reviews... please!


	33. Clash of Thunder

This has been an _interesting_ chapter to write. I had a hard time with making the characters believable. I am still not sure if I captured their essences, but since nothing, like this has come up on the show, I don't know how they would react. This is my best guess. I had a hard time titling this piece as well.

I also need to give credit to another great author from a non-moonlight story(Alive and Not His by Kazy). I got the idea from their fic (posted on I hope they don't mind my taking and tweaking of their idea.

With that said… THIS IS A 'R' TO 'NC-17' RATING!!! PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT.

You have been warned. There will be more scenes like this to come, it was not my intention to write smut, but it fits the plot and it gets reviews!

I also want to point out that there is a running theme between silvanelf and I in my previous chapters. Some of you may have noticed that Josef's bad days are _always_ rainy days. This something to look for in the future!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Clash of Thunder **

The Xterra pulled up to the other SUV. The two vamps were still where they had left them.

"I'm going to siphon the SUV's gas tank. Then we can trap the vamps, inside and set it ablaze," Mick said.

"I'll bring the bodies over," Josef volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Beth asked. "You were just shot…"

"And now I'm healed. Thanks a _whole_ bottle of vampire essence," Josef said. "I am perfectly capable of pulling a couple of bodies around."

The two men went to their tasks, giving Beth a chance to ponder on the night's events. She still didn't know what the Agency was up to—she had put herself in mortal peril, nearly died, _and_ to top it all off, jeopardized her budding relationship with Mick. He hadn't said a word to her since he showed up. Yes, Josef had been direly injured, but he still could have said something to her, to reassure her… he hadn't even asked if she was okay. _He's probably blaming himself, for me getting hurt and now he's going to convince himself that he can't be with me for my own good._

Josef grunted as he pulled the man across the desert. "Jesus, Blondie, could you give me some help." Beth bounded from the Xterra, glad to get a reprieve from her thoughts. The earlier rain had made the ground muddy, and the bodies became difficult to move without slipping.

She helped Josef drag the man and then the woman and place them inside the SUV. Beth rescued her purse from the back seat and hastily shoved all her belongings into it. By the time they were done, Mick had finished draining the gas tank. He splashed the gas over the car and pulled out his lighter, ready to ignite the car when Beth stopped him.

"Wait. Let's remove the mirror shards."

"Why?" Mick asked.

"So that Josef can at least have the pieces," Beth tried to reason.

"I told you, Beth. The mirror is just an object," Josef protested.

"But, you could at least…"

"No, Beth." Mick's voice was stern. She recoiled from him. His anger frightened her.

"For Blondies' sake, Mick, just remove the pieces. She can have the shards. Since they seem to mean so much to her," Josef said.

Mick growled at Josef, _Why is he enabling her?_ "Those shards are the only thing keeping them paralyzed. If I remove them, they will escape."

"Snap their necks, then remove the pieces and set the car ablaze. Even vampires can't heal from that wound fast enough to get away," Josef told Mick.

Mick knew he was right, but he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to give into Beth. He _always_ gave into Beth. She had ended up in this situation because he had given in. It was his fault she was caught. If he had stopped her, she wouldn't have gone. He had known it was too dangerous, but he let her go. He hated himself. _Why can't I say no to her?_

"Fine," Mick growled. He snapped the vamps' necks, as easy as spinning a top. Then, using a piece of cloth, he pulled the mirror shards from their bodies. Backing away, he set the gas on fire. The car ignited in a burst of flame, enveloping the vamps inside.

The three stood and watched the SUV burn. Once Mick was sure the vamps could no longer escape, he turned to Beth. Her heart leapt, _He's finally going to ask me how I am,_ she rejoiced. He silently handed her the mirror shards and climbed into the Xterra. Beth's heart fell. She tucked the mirror pieces into her purse and followed Josef into the Xterra. They drove back to Josef's in silence.

* * *

Mick pulled into Josef's garage. Josef excused himself and climbed the stairs to his room. He needed a change of cloths and some sleep.

At first, Mick had wanted to take Beth back to her place, but after he looked into her eyes, he knew he couldn't have left her alone, soaked and bloody.

The rain had caused Beth's hair to stick to the back of her neck. Her dress was soaked through and it clung to her seductive curves. Mick didn't protest when she pulled him toward the downstairs bathroom. She found a washcloth, turned on the tap and started to gently clean his face and hands. The cuts and bruises had healed, but some blood remained on his skin.

Mick caught a whiff of Beth's blood and scented the past…

_The male vamp kicked Beth unconscious. She crumpled to the floor of the SUV and he laughed ruthlessly as he pressed his boot into her face._

Anger and hatred pulsed through Mick's veins as he watched. The vision continued...

_Beth struggling against the female vamp. The woman threw Beth in a sagebrush. She picked Beth up by the neck, strangling her. The Xterra pull up, it's headlights blinding the vamp. The woman dropped Beth, snarling into the light. She bent to deliver a fatal blow to Beth. Mick saw himself jump into the light attacking the woman._

Mick jerked his head away from Beth to stop the flow of the visions. "Mick, look at me," she said gently. He turned back to her. She reached up and continued to wash his face. The anger and fear he felt from the vision washed over him anew, as he looked at her injuries.

Guilt flooded through Mick. She shouldn't have been there. She never should have been involved. _Why can't she see it's dangerous? Why, why, why? Why does she do this to herself? Why does she put herself in these situations?_

He knew she loved him, but he didn't think she would realize how much it would hurt him if something were to happen to her. _She is my reason for living…_

Guilt welled up inside him again, _Why did I let her go? I knew it was too dangerous… Why didn't I stop her?_

"What, no lecture?" Beth whispered as she rubbed his cheek. She couldn't take his silent treatment any longer. A screaming match would be better than the agony of watching Mick's disappointment, self-loathing, hatred and guilt.

"What for? You are who you are. I can't change that, no matter how much I want to." Mick missed the sadness in her eyes as he said this. He was concentrating on calming himself and getting rid of the anger and guilt.

"We really needed the information," Beth tried to defend herself.

"It's not about the information, Beth, it's about your LIFE!" Mick exploded. "Don't you understand? I kept myself from being with you because something like this would happen. You would get yourself in more trouble than you can handle, and I wouldn't be there to help you! Why can't you see that?!"

"Oh, no, don't you drag our relationship into this! This had nothing to with our relationship. I was trying to help those girls from being drugged!"

"And it doesn't matter if you were drugged, beaten and killed?! Dammit, will you ever learn? Vampires are dangerous! You can't defend yourself around them!"

"I didn't think about that."

"Yeah, obviously not! One day you're going to get yourself killed and I won't be able to live without you!" Tears were streaming down Mick's face has he shouted his deepest fear to her.

His statement stopped her. She had been about to retort, but now she stood there, surprised and shocked. They had been yelling at each other. Now they stood there, breathing heavily, mere inches from each other.

One moment, Mick stood there, burning in anger and fear, and the next, he felt her lips on his and her curves under his hands. His fangs extended, forcing his mouth open. Beth slipped her tongue into his mouth and ran it over his fangs. Mick was enveloped by her scent and he pulled her to his hip.

Beth moaned and pushed him against the bathroom wall. His thoughts flew back to the evening before at the club and his stomach tightened. She pressed into his arousal and he stopped thinking.

Mick helped Beth tug off his wet shirt. She discarded the shirt on the floor and ran her hand across his chest, resting it on his abs. She entwined her other hand in his hair, pulling him deeper into their kiss.

Once he was topless, Mick reversed the situation, pinning her to the wall. He played with her tongue, exploring her mouth. He explored her body with his hands, as if touching her for the first time. He moved kisses down her neck.

"I haven't gotten myself killed," she whispered, sending shivers down his spine.

She tightened her grip in his hair, and Mick lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips. _Oh God, she'd better not die…_

"I'm alive," she whispered again. She knew he needed to hear it, needed to feel it.

Mick realized how afraid he was. His life began and ended with her. He cursed himself for getting too close, and yet for being too far away. He needed to be there to protect her, but he had to stay away to save her. She had to understand what she meant to him.

Mick pushed her harder against the wall. This wasn't about sex, this wasn't about love, it was about her. He needed to _know_ she was alive, to _know_ she was alright. He wanted her to respond to his caress, to move, to moan, to show him she was living.

Mick pushed her dress up. The wet material clung to her warm flesh. Mick could almost see the steam rising off her body. Her dress and bra joined his shirt on the floor. He pulled her in for a deep kiss. Then he moved down her chest to her exposed breast. Her skin was cool from the rain and his warm mouth made her moan.

Mick used all of his 85 years of experience to make her feel. He warmed one breast with his mouth and the other with the palm of his hand. He used his knee to caress the 'v' of her legs. She moaned under his ministrations.

Beth's skin warmed, flushing under his touch. Mick kissed his way back up to her neck, finding her vein and biting at it playfully. Beth moaned louder and pressed her throat into his mouth. Her reactions relieved some of Mick's fear. _She's alive… she's okay… she's going to be fine…_

He needed more. More of her, more of this… more. He pulled her panties down and picked her up, carrying her through the door to the bedroom beyond. He laid her out on the bed—not pausing to admire her beauty—he continued running kisses all over her body. He kissed her hip and then opened her legs to kiss her inner thigh. The smell of her washed over him and he bit into her leg lightly. He could taste a drop of blood on his fangs.

Beth's leg jerked away, opening herself to him more. Mick froze. He restrained his urge to bite. He let her scent permeate his being. He moved towards her, letting his tongue dip down into her folds. Beth arched into him, throwing her head back in passion. Her legs went limp. It scared Mick. With her eyes closed and her body limp, she might have been dead, if it wasn't for her wild heartbeat.

Mick urged her faster, adding one of his fingers to push her over the edge. Beth came, crying out his name. Mick reveled in the sound. His chest relaxed a little, but his heart still ached. His fear was not gone.

Mick pulled off his pants and boxers. He positioned himself over her and pushed into her, in one long thrust. She gasped. Her previous orgasm was still rippling through her body. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt her, but he needed to feel her, feel that she was alive.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. _This isn't helping…_ Mick need to see her alive, needed to see her react.

He thrusted harder and faster, trying to get a reaction. Beth clawed his back and pleaded, "Mick, slow down… please."

He was beyond reason. All he knew was that he need to feel her… alive.

He was demanding. He needed her body. He had pushed himself over the edge, his fangs were fully extended and his eyes were pale blue. He knew he looked like a monster, but he couldn't stop himself. Beth bit her lip. A trickle of blood emerged.

The scent of fresh blood hit Mick. He unconsciously slowed his pace. He leaned forward and licked the blood from her lips. Beth kissed him back and relaxed. He had stopped pounding into her.

Mick could taste the love flowing through her veins. He was repulsed by himself. Why had he done it? _She_ needed _him_ right now and he had been so arrogant as to demand her attentions.

Mick slowly kissed her, reassuring her. She relaxed and began to breath easier. Slowly he ran his hands over her body, stopping to caress each of her breasts.

"Say it," he commanded as he kissed her ear.

"I'm alive," she sighed. Mick sucked on her neck, teasing the vein with his fangs again. "I'm alive," she repeated.

He kissed her again. He still needed to feel her, but now, he knew, she needed to feel him too. Their kiss was slow, passionate, and not enough. Beth ground her hips up into him. Mick began to move, tentatively, afraid of hurting her. Beth kept her eyes open. She understood. He needed to see.

Mick groaned as Beth bit into his neck playfully. "Together," Beth whispered in his ear. Then she bit down hard on his throat. Mick cried out her name and sunk his fangs into her neck. They fell into oblivion.

Beth stirred. Mick held her closer. She was wrapped in his arms. The bite on her neck had stopped bleeding and he now lay spooned protectively behind her.

Beth's eyes fluttered open. She turned to look at Mick who smiled down at her. "You okay?" Concern was written all over his face.

"Yeah," Beth took a slow breath and looked at Mick's neck. There were no bite marks. _Of course not, it would have healed by now,_ Beth thought.

Mick followed her eyes and smiled. "Sorry, no battle scars," Mick laughed.

"But…" Beth started.

Mick saw what she was thinking, "Oh…No, no, no. Beth, you didn't, it's okay."

"You mean-"

"You didn't draw blood. You safe, you haven't been turned," Mick reassured her.

A tear rolled down Beth's cheek, then another and another. He raised his hand to wipe away her tears. "Shhhh," Mick tried to sooth her, but Beth started to sob.

Mick was confused. "Beth, what's-"

He was cut off by another great sob and he grabbed her, clutching her to his chest. He continued to sooth her. She clung his shoulder and cried.

Finally, he heard her gasp between sobs, "I wanted to."

Mick stopped dead. _'She wanted to.' Wanted to what? Wanted to be turned…?_

"Beth," he said tentatively.

She looked into his face. He could see the disappointment in her eyes. Then she said the thing he had been waiting to hear, "I wanted to be turned, Mick. I want to be with you, _together,_ forever."

* * *

So this is where I shamelessly, beg for reviews. I know I should be blushing and hiding my head in the sand, but I really **really** want to know what you guys think!!!!! 


	34. Aftermath

You may have noticed the change in my fic's name (back to the original title). This is because I have been given a new inspiration. I have decided to go through with a companion piece to this one (something I have been toying with for awhile) and I will be using the second title (Together) for that piece. I will post more after the epilogue, but the names actually work better. This fic is setting up the relationships that will appear there.

Now, with that in mind, I look to get a hold of my life again. So I will not be posting on the regular basis that I have, it will probably move to once or twice a week, but I am really excited to start working on this new story.

* * *

A little about Josef's mirror... The whole thing is not silver, just the backing on the mirror face. (The face is only about an inch and a half in diameter) For those who don't know mirrors are made from glass with a shinny, reflexive, metal on the back. Modern mirror are made with aluminum or tin, but before modern chemical processing silver was the only metal that could be molded thin enough to make mirror.

What happened when Beth hit the female vamp, was that the mirror face (the glass and silver) part popped out and broke. The sharp edges of the glass allowed her to the pieces as a knife and the silver acted as a poisoning/paralyzing agent to the vamps.

* * *

Remember, Josef is still human. He was cured by the vampire essence, but not turned. He was working off adrenaline in the last post, but now that the excitement has died down and he got back to his house, he's energy has left him. The events of the evening are starting to take their toll on him.

* * *

I need to address this, since people seem to have forgotten. In my fic Mick has embraced his inner vampire. He wants to spend eternity with Beth. I am reposting a section of Chapter 23-Trapped to recapture this feeling…

_Together... Together… Together…_

It had become his mantra, warding off the evil feelings inside him. She loved him and he loved her. It was that simple. It looked like Adriana held the cure. He could become human, and then he and Beth could be together. Forever.

_Together…Together… Together…_

Mick stopped breathing. _He couldn't be with her forever. Only a lifetime._ Before he met Coraline, a lifetime had been forever. But now… now that he knew forever to be a reality, he wasn't sure he could settle for only a lifetime.

_Together…Together… Together…_

Mick chuckled to himself. _I've spent my entire undead life running from what I am and now that I have the chance to give it up, it's all I want._ Mick's breath caught in his throat. _I can't pretend that I want only this life with her. She is my reason for living. She is the reason I am what I am._ Mick remembered the first time he saw her in, scared, but trusting.

_Together…Together… Together…_

He had cared for her for so many years he couldn't remember when he first realized he loved her. _If I hadn't have been turned, I wouldn't have been there to save and protect her. She saved me from myself, she reminded me of my humanity. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been here to be with her. My life isn't a curse. It's a blessing. I was blessed with the chance to spend this moment with her…_

_Together…Together… Together…_

Silent tears streamed down Mick's face. _Could I tell her this? Could I admit that I want more than a lifetime?_ Questions swam through his mind. _Most importantly, what do I do if she doesn't want to spend eternity with me?_

_Together…Together… Together…_

Mick pushed these questions from his mind. _She was willing to give me her blood and her mortal life time, why not eternity?_ He knew he couldn't go on living once she was gone. He would fade away into nothingness after her death. He lived for her…

_Together…Together… Together…_

Now that we cleared that up, back to the story…

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**Aftermath**

"Don't look at me like that," Beth pleaded. "I know you think you're a monster, but you're not. And right now you are making me feel like a monster because I'm choosing to be with you." Beth had pushed herself out of Mick's grip and scooted to the far side of the bed.

"Beth-" Mick wanted to tell her everything.

"No! Don't say it. I wanted it to happen, then you couldn't take it back or blame yourself. Don't you understand…I want to spend _eternity_ with you," Beth was near tears.

Mick paused. He was trying to find the best way to tell her. He slid across the bed and wrapped her in his arms. She tried to push him away again, but he didn't let her go this time. "Beth, listen to me," he started.

"Why? You're just going to tell me no."

"No. I'm not." Beth stopped struggling. Slowly, she looked up at him.

"You're not?"

"No, Beth. I'm not." Mick took a large breath and sighed. "I've been wanting to tell you, but I couldn't figure out how. I wanted to ask…" Mick's throat became thick. He swallowed. She had basically said 'Yes' already, but he was still nervous. "I wanted to ask you if you would consider being turned to be with me?"

Beth threw her arms around him. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh, Mick, I'd thought you'd never ask!"

Mick embraced her, then rolled to his back, taking her with him. He kissed her, showing his joy at her answer. She kissed him back, enjoying the feeling of his warm body.

She sat up, looking down at the beautiful sight that was to be hers for all eternity. "What changed your mind?" she asked, drawing lazy circles across his abs.

"You," Mick replied.

"Me?" Beth stopped and looked at him.

Mick took the opportunity to flip her to her back. He pressed his whole body against hers and sucked at the wound on her neck. "Yes, you, Beth. I have loved you forever. You have been the reason I kept living. And yesterday, after…" he ran his fingers down her body and into her wet folds to make his point, "I realized that wanting to spend a lifetime with you wasn't enough. Even eternity won't be enough. I love you Beth Turner, with all my heart."

After that, there was noting more that needed to be said. Instead he showed her just how much he worshiped her. Beth was swept away in a furry of passion that she never cared to return from.

* * *

Josef climbed the stairs wearily. He had left Mick and Beth to sort out their differences. He didn't want to be part of the argument that was to follow. The car ride back had been excruciating enough. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it up the stairs. The adrenaline rush from the vampire essence was wearing of, and he was so tired, he couldn't see straight.

When he opened his bedroom door, Adriana looked up. She had been sitting on the bed, against the headboard with her knees tucked up to her chest. She eyed Josef as he stumbled into the room. He was a mess. His shirt was missing, his pants were soaked, there was mud in his hair and… _Is that blood on his chest?_

"Josef," Adriana uncurled herself and moved towards the end of the bed, "What happened?"

Josef looked at her. His heart ached, not from the bullet, still lodged somewhere in his body, but from the look in Adriana's eyes. They shone with concern and love. No selfish emotions, demanding answers or saying, 'I told you so,' just pure, unadulterated, love.

Josef didn't know what to say. All he wanted to do was change and sleep. Adriana seemed to read his thoughts because she got up from the bed and helped guide him into the bathroom. There she set to work, gathering towels, shampoo, rubbing alcohol and clean cloths.

"Adriana, I…" Josef started, trying to explain.

"Shhh," Adriana held her finger to his lips. "You can tell me later, when you're ready."

She sat him on the counter as she cleaned the bloodstains off him. Josef sat there, letting her run her soothing hands over his tired body. He didn't even protest, when she stripped him and led him to the shower.

After a warm shower (with a lot of shampoo) she toweled him off and then herself. She dressed him in a warm pair of PJ bottoms. Josef leaned on her as she walked him back to bed. He flumped down on the mattress and she climbed in delicately after him. She wrapped her arms around him. Josef curled against her warm body and sighed, drifting off to sleep instantly.

Adriana continued to caress his back in soothing circles as he slept. She fell asleep holding him, glad that he was back, glad that he was okay and glad that he was with her.

* * *

The long hall in front of him seemed to stretch for eternity. The vamp walked slowly, already knowing his fate. He was dead. He had interviewed that Beth Turner, or Konstan… whatever.

She was his undoing.

He should have known; should have been able to tell who she was. Why didn't he smell it in her blood? It didn't matter now. He had to face the boss. The vamps in charge of ridding the Agency of Mrs. Konstan had been found, burned in their car. He would bare the blunt of the boss's wrath. The thought made him tremor.

He entered the office. The room's furnishings always reminded him of a turn-of-the-century parlor. The rich deep rug, grand fireplace, and large wood desk gave an aura of elegance and style. A large, winged-backed chair sat behind the desk facing the fireplace. _A classical villain's lair, all she needed was to be stroking a cat._ But he knew that wouldn't be happening, vampires couldn't be trusted with pets.

"What news?" Came a voice from behind the chair.

_She doesn't have the audacity to turn around and face me._ "It doesn't look good miss. Your henchmen were found, burned to death in their car in the middle of the desert."

"And the woman?"

"We're not sure. Her body was not found, but we did find a gun with one round expended, perhaps they were able to kill her and whoever killed them, took her body away."

"Perhaps, _Perhaps!_ Don't give me perhaps! I want to _know_ what happened to her!"

The man cowered. "I'm sorry, but our men are having trouble tracking her because of the rain."

"No excuses! Bring me her body!"

"But-"

"Find her!!"

* * *

Josef awoke, still in Adriana's arms. Sun shone through the window. Josef, tentatively, stuck his arm into the light beam, _Damn, still human._ He barely remembered anything that happened after he walked into the room. He watched Adriana as she slept. She looked peaceful, content with the world. It'd been a long time since he had felt like that, but that's what age does to you. It makes you cynical.

But he couldn't help thinking that this girl, this amazing young woman, had as dark a past as himself. In her 25 years she must had seen things as a child that he hadn't witnessed until he was centuries old. Growing up with vampires couldn't have been easy, yet here she lay, smiling as she slept, like she didn't have a care in the world.

Josef realized, _I'm putting her in danger, setting her up to get hurt… Is this how Mick feels around Beth? Does the guilt overwhelm him? How can he live with it? With himself?_ Josef didn't know how to deal with his feelings for Adriana. He wanted to hide her away from the world, in an ivory tower, where nothing and no one could ever get to her, where she couldn't be hurt, and where nothing could take away her childish innocence.

She stirred next to him and he was roused from his thoughts. He ran his hand down her arm, taking in the silky complexion of her skin. Her beauty was undeniable, but her smile was priceless. Josef loved her personality, her audacity, her enjoyment of life, even her recklessness. _He loved her._ Josef hadn't admited this to himself until now. _How? I haven't known her for more then two days. How could she have come to mean this much to me? It took me __**years**__ to let Mick in…_

But Josef couldn't reason his way through it. Love is like that, reason has nothing to do with it. It felt as if Adriana had been created for him, she was everything he had lost over the years, innocence, spunk, spontaneity, and enjoyment.

"Hey," Adriana had woken up. She looked at Josef, her chest tightened at the emotions she saw in his face. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much," Josef said. "Thank you."

"For what?" Adriana asked.

"For everything, for taking care of me, for not asking questions, for staying with me…"

Adriana smiled. Josef realized would have given his entire savings to see that smile everyday. His throat choked up. "Adriana…"

"Yes."

"Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Beth had drifted off to sleep and Mick was playing absently with her hair. _She wants to be turned… She wants to be turned and spend eternity with me._

Mick's rejoicing was cut short, by his conscience. _Am I really worthy of her?_

"Of course you are," Beth answered his question, even though he didn't voice it out loud.

"W-what…" _When did she wake up?_

"You were staring at me, brooding. You had that look of, 'I'm not worthy' written all over you. But I'm here to tell you… you are worthy. You are the most worthy man I know. You deserve all the happiness you can get."

Mick grunted. There were things in his past that he wasn't proud of.

"No one is perfect, Mick. But, if you can't accept that, except this… _I choose you,_ so in my eyes, you are the most worthy."

Mick smiled. _God, I don't deserve her._ He pulled her to his chest and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

"Mmmm," Beth sighed as she snuggled against him. She could get used to this for eternity. "So when are you going to turn me?" she asked.

Mick stiffened. They had talked about this, but he wasn't sure she was ready to go through all the emotional issues that accompany a turning right now. "Beth," she had started to drift back off to sleep, "Beth," he said more forcefully. "We need to talk about this."

"I thought we did," she said somewhere from dream world.

"I mean really talk. You can't jump into this. There is going to be a lot of loose ends to tie up, your job, your family, your friends… We're going to have to plan this all out."

"Don't you do anything on a whim?" she asked still half asleep.

"Beth, this is serious. You are going to have to die." This roused Beth out of her stupor.

"Why? Can't I stay for awhile? I will have few years at least, then I could…"

"No, Beth. It is easier for it to be all at once. Besides, the transition process takes awhile. You wouldn't be able to explain your absence from society for a couple months."

"Couple of _months!_" Beth got the feeling, there was more to this turning thing than she realized.

"Yeah, Beth. Turning is a process. You have to adjust to your new senses. The bloodlust is particularly hard to curve. Most new vamps can't be alone with humans for months after they are turned."

Mick was glad to see the seriousness of the situation cross Beth's face. _She needs to know… needs to understand…_

Beth was quite for a minute, and then remembering earlier in the car with Josef, "You implied turnings can go wrong under good circumstances, what did you mean by that?"

"Well, some turns don't work. The people get lost on the way and never wake up, or the vamp takes too much blood and kills them. Either way, it's a fine line."

"Is there anyway to be sure?" Beth hoped her voice didn't betray her nervousness.

"There are things that can help-"

"Like a blood test." Josef said as he walked through the door. "It looks like you two got over whatever that was in the car. Talking about turning… interesting subject. Has Blondie convinced you vampires are cool?"

"Actually… yes." Mick soaked in the look of surprise on Josef's face. _He didn't see that one coming._

"Really? Let me get this straight. Mick, you _want_ to be a vampire?" Josef was astounded.

"Yeah, I do. Beth too. We've decided to spend eternity together." Mick smiled. He pulled Beth closer to him and watched as Josef took in this news.

Josef stumbled for words. "M-g-mm-wow-great… great, that's really great. So when will the deed be done?"

"That's what we were just talking about. Mick was explaining the dangers of turning to me and then you walked in," Beth explained.

"Josef's right, Beth. Blood work can help. It can help determine if there will be complications." Mick meant to continue, but Josef cut him off.

"And it just so happens I am on my way to the courthouse, now, to have some blood work done, would you care to join me?"

Beth smiled, she had almost forgotten about the blood work for their 'marriage.' "Let me get dressed, Josef. Then I will be right out." As if on cue, her stomach growled. Mick and Josef laughed. Beth just smiled. "After that, could we possible get something to eat…"

* * *

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I need to know what you think!!!


	35. Filling in the Gaps

I wanted to point out that I based my fic off Mick line "It's not like there is a clubhouse where we all hang out." So I built up this club and now we come to find in Te Mortal Cure that there is a clubhouse where Josef sharks pool. What dod you guys think of this?

Review: Beth wants to be turned. Mick wants her to be too. Beth and Josef are getting blood test (because they are 'married') to see if they can be turned. Josef is still mortal. Adriana is a half-vamp. Mick has picked up some human qualities (tasting food) from drinking Adriana's blood. Rose is Josef's lead freshie.

Okay, I think that covers everything…

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Filling in the Gaps**

Beth dressed quickly. She was so glad to be alive, for Josef to be alive, and for Mick to be happy to accept eternity with her, that she didn't even think about Adriana. So, Beth was more than a little startled when she walked into the room.

"I need to talk with you." Adriana's manner was curt and to the point.

"Okay, how 'bout later? I have to go with Josef right now," Beth replied, pulling on her shirt.

"No, now." Adriana looked at Beth with demanding, yet pleading eyes. "I need to know what happened last night, after you called. You did call, didn't you?"

"Yes," Beth said hesitantly. "I called from the Agency and I tried to dial when I woke up in the SUV."

"You did. It saved your life. Mick wouldn't have known to come after you if you hadn't. But I want to know what happened. Why did they take you? Where did they take you? And why was Josef so tired?"

_So he hasn't told her anything._ "The Agency ran a background check on me and my marriage license with Josef came up. Of coarse the license tipped them off that I was on 'friendly' terms with Josef." _That license has gotten me into a bunch of trouble. It's something I mean to take care of… today._

"So they abducted you?" Adriana asked.

"It wasn't that hard, I was sitting in their headquarters, waiting for their command. They must have drugged me because the next thing I remember was waking up in the back of an SUV. I saw my phone and dialed Mick." _Thank God I have him on speed dial._ "I blacked out again after that prick kicked me in the head."

"So, Mick and Josef got there in time?"

A smile crossed Beth's lips. "Sort of. I fought off the male vamp, but the female had me in a strangle hold when Mick and Josef showed up."

"Wow, how did you fight off the vamp?" Adriana didn't mean to be rude, but the chances of Beth fighting off a male vampire were slim to none.

"I had the shards of silver backed mirror. I stabbed him with it." Beth was trying to be brief. She didn't want to have to tell Adriana about Josef if she didn't have to.

"So, Mick fought off the female, you guys disposed of the bodies I assume, and you returned?"

"Why do you assume we disposed of the bodies? Is that standard operating procedure?" Beth asked.

"Josef reeked of gasoline when he got back and…blood." Adriana gave Beth a poignant look. Clearly, this is what she had wanted to talk about since she entered the room.

Beth gulped. "Adriana…"

"Tell me, Beth," Adriana pleaded.

Beth took a deep breath. "There was an accident. Josef was shot."

"Shot? But he had no bullet wound…"

_How does she know that?_ "He was shot in the chest and he was bleeding to death, but luckily," _By the grace of God,_ "He had a bottle of vampire essence in his pocket. I poured it in the wound and he recovered. Quite quickly, I might add," Beth explained.

Adriana just stared at Beth. She was still trying to take in the situation. "He almost died?" she whispered.

"He did," Mick stated as he entered the room. He kissed Beth on the cheek and looked at Adriana. "Josef's heart stopped."

"But that's impossible. Vampire essence only works if the recipient is alive. It works with humans' healing abilities," Adriana said.

"I know," Mick said. "I'm just telling you what I heard. His heart had stopped."

"You talking about me?" Josef sauntered into the room. He stopped when he was met with silent stares.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" he joked. He sobered up when they didn't laugh. "What is it?"

"Mick said you died. That your heart had stopped beating," Beth answered.

"No, can't be. Vampire essence only works on living humans," Josef replied.

"I said that, but Mick insisted," Adriana replied.

"Maybe your hearing needs to be checked, Mick." Josef was back to his playful self.

"Humans can be revived after their hearts stop beating…maybe life hadn't fully left you yet?" Adriana pondered.

"Maybe…" Josef seemed far away, lost in thought. He snapped out of it and looked at Beth. "Let's get going, Blondie. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get an annulment."

"How romantic…Give me five more minutes," Beth replied.

"Oh, here." Josef handed Beth his wedding ring, again. "To keep up appearances, and make our story believable," Josef explained at her questioning look. Beth slipped the ring onto her finger, not noticing Mick and Adriana's jealousy.

Josef and Mick left, but Adriana remained. Beth continued to get ready. "Was there anything else?" Beth got the feeling that there was something Adriana wanted to ask her.

"Yes… I was wondering… was Josef… did he… do you know if…" Adriana couldn't find the words to express what she wanted to say.

"You want to know if Josef likes you," Beth quirked her eyebrow at the young woman.

"Yes," Adriana admitted sheepishly.

Beth sat down on the bed next to Adriana. "He cares about you. I think you guys have a chance." Beth looked reassuringly at Adriana. Then she got up to continue getting ready. "Why are you worried? What happened while I was gone?"

"After you called, we figured out the Agency was using the pregnancy patches to dope the freshies with Ritalin. That way the Agency would have a high return business." Adriana explained.

"So that's what's up? It makes sense," Beth said, as she combed her hair.

Adriana continued, "Then you called and the boys left and… I don't know… I was getting mixed feelings from him. First, Josef blamed our initial tryst in my office on the Ritalin he had imbibed from that freshie he fed on, but then he made me promise to stay here, to stay safe. He said he couldn't lose me too. Do you know what that means?"

Beth smiled. _Josef does love her._ "Adriana, I think he cares for you very deeply. He may have let his guard down because of the Ritalin, but he let you in and now he doesn't want to let you go. To me, that definitely sounds like something."

Beth watched as Adriana smiled and relaxed. _She is defiantly in love with him too,_ Beth thought. She grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

"Wait," Adriana called. Beth stuck her head back inside the room. "What should I do?" Adriana asked, nervously.

Beth didn't have an answer. Suddenly, she thought of the lunch she had shared with Josef yesterday. "He mentioned wanting to try chocolate. Maybe you could get him some before he returns to his undead self."

"Thanks," Adriana said and Beth left. Adriana smiled to herself. _He wants to __**try**__ chocolate…meaning he's never had it before? Well, that can be arranged…_

* * *

Beth practically ran over Rose in the hallway. She muttered a sorry and continued down the hall. She had told Josef five minutes, seven minutes ago.

"Wait," Rose stopped Beth.

Beth rolled her eyes, but spun around to talk to Josef's lead freshie. "I'm kinda in a rush, could we talk later?"

"Just a moment," Rose sounded worried and urgent. Beth waited, a little impatiently, but she waited. _Why couldn't Josef deal with all these issues? Why do I have to be the one to tell all the girls what's up?_

"Sorry, but some of the girls and I are really worried. What with the elevator crash, the passed out freshie, coming back to a ransacked house, St. John eating a sandwich, and not to mention Josef not having a meal." Rose made some good points and Beth didn't know how she was going to dodge them.

"I'm not sure what I can tell you… what was your name?" Beth asked

"Rose. Please I just want to know if everything is alright."

"Things are under control. As long as you and the girls stay here, nothing bad should happen. Josef is fine, but he won't be needing your services right now. You might have already guessed, but Adriana has taken over feeding." _Removed it altogether actually._

"Oh." Rose seemed a little hurt, but she looked reassured that everything else was going well. "How can Adriana continually feed Josef? It takes all of us."

"Adriana is different. She can regenerate blood like a vamp can heal." No need to give more information than needed.

"And the freshie?" Rose asked. She didn't even blink at the news that Adriana was more than human. Maybe being a freshie desensitizes you to supernatural beings?

"The Agency is drugging the girls through use of pregnancy patches laced with Ritalin. I found that out last night, but now I am late to go to the courthouse to finalize my marriage certificate with Josef," Beth said, excusing herself.

"Wait, your marrying Josef? I thought you were St. John's? And what about Adriana?" Rose was confused.

"It's complicated, but yes I am _with_ Mick. Josef and I are just friends. I am helping him out." Beth bid Rose goodbye, leaving her more confused, but reassured that everything was going to be fine. Beth walked around the corner of the freshie hall towards the living room. It had now been twelve minutes since she told Josef five.

* * *

"Hey you." Mick hugged Beth from behind; before she could even register he was there.

"Hey," she breathed, relaxing into his embrace. She forgot Josef was waiting, all she wanted to do was spend eternity in Mick's arms.

"Be safe, Beth," Mick purred into her ear.

Beth was awakened from her dream. _Right. Josef. Courthouse. Blood test._ Mick pulled out the large syringe Josef had used earlier. Beth flinched but offered up her arm. She knew she needed the transfusion. Her head was spinning, just from the simple movement of walking, but that didn't justify her fear of big needles.

"Guess I will have to get used to these," Beth said, pointing to the syringe.

Mick chuckled and pulled her arm towards him. "You'll be the first vampire I've heard of who is squeamish around blood."

Beth looked up from the needle hovering over her arm and smiled, _Somehow, he makes all of this bearable._ "Tell me when."

"Already done." Beth looked down. The syringe was empty and he was holding gauze over the puncture. "Beth…" Mick waited for her to look up at him again. "Stay in crowded places. Don't talk to strangers. And come straight back here."

"Yes, _Dad_," Beth said sarcastically. She knew how to take care of herself. But she understood his concern. She and Josef had almost died earlier.

"Don't call me that, it sounds wrong. I am having a hard time convincing myself that our relationship is not child molesting. I mean, I rescued you as a child, watched you grow up and have acted as a guardian for more than 22 years. Calling me 'Dad'…well that just makes it harder."

Beth smiled. She hadn't really thought of that. She didn't think of Mick as a father figure, and she knew Mick didn't see himself that way either. She had only been reintroduced to Mick in the last few months. To her, his involvement in her life was nonexistent, something lurking in the shadows. "Guess, I didn't think about it. But if you like, I won't call you dad anymore, even in a joking manner."

"Thanks. I am going back to my place to clean-up and change clothes. Then I'll see if I can dig up any more info on the Agency. I'll pick up some groceries, so you can come stay there tonight." Mick waited with baited breath, for her answer. _Was it too soon to ask her to stay the night?_

Beth's smiled widened, growing mischievous. "Why?"

Mick stumbled for an answer. "W-well, it is safer than your place right now and I thought you… you might want a change of location?" Mick swallowed thickly.

Beth was going to crack a rib to keep from laughing, "Okay, I'll see you later… Grandpa."

Beth sauntered away, dying to look back and see Mick's reaction, but knowing that that it would ruin her dramatic exit line.

Mick stood there. _What did she call me?—Well, I guess that is more accurate than dad—No. No don't think about it. She was playing with you. Minx._

* * *

Beth stumbled into the living room, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She knew Mick was watching her as she walked away and she had held off laughing until she was safely out of sight, around the corner.

"I'm glad you find wasting my precious time funny," Josef said, watching Beth double up on the couch trying to regain her composure.

"Sorry… sorry," Beth gasped through the laughing fit.

"You said five minutes. It's been fifteen," Josef said. Beth continued to laugh. Josef glared at her. "You find torturing him funny? So you are a sadist… maybe you _will_ make a good vampire."

This last statement ruined Beth's mood and she stopped laughing. "I am not a sadist."

"Taking pleasure in other's pain. I believe that is the definition of sadist."

Beth huffed in response, stood up and said, "Let's get going."

"Exactly what I wanted to do ten minutes ago," Josef said, standing. He walked out of the room leaving Beth to roll her eyes and follow him to the garage.

_I wonder what car we will take?_

"I need you to roll your sleeve up, sir," The kind-looking nurse said. Josef unbuttoned his cuff and started to roll up his shirtsleeve.

Josef and Beth had made it to the courthouse, waited _forever,_ and _finally_ were at the blood drawing part. Beth looked at the nurse's needle questionably. She really wished she could get out of giving blood, but Mick and Josef had said that it might help in her turning.

"Mrs. Konstan… Mrs. Konstan."

Beth looked at the nurse. "Sorry, still haven't gotten used to the name yet."

The woman smiled, knowingly. "That's fine dear, let me see your arm."

Beth offered her arm. The woman picked up the needle and looked at Beth's arm. She stopped, staring at the puncture wounds. Beth got nervous. _What is she thinking? Does it look like I'm a drug addict? Why can't she just draw the blood?_

Josef came to her rescue. "Those are from the IV," he explained to the nurse.

"IV? Have you been in the hospital, recently?" the nurse asked.

"Ah, no… I had a transfusion, but I am fine now," Beth replied.

"If you had a blood transfusion, I can't draw your blood right now," the nurse explained.

"No, I had the transfusion, so I have blood now. I won't faint." Beth flattened the hair over her neck. She had combed it so it fell over Mick's bite marks, but the nurse's questioning was making her nervous.

"It's not that, dearie. You have someone else's blood in your system and it would defeat the purpose of the test, to test the other person's blood. You will have to come back in eight weeks." Beth groaned. _Eight weeks?_ she wanted this to be done now.

"Can you still do mine?" Josef asked.

"Yes, as long as you haven't had a transfusion," the nurse said. Josef shook his head and offered the woman his arm.

She took it, inspecting it for any puncture wounds, then sunk the needle into his elbow.

"Owe!" Josef exclaimed. Apparently the nurse was not as good at drawing blood as Mick.

"Don't move," the woman ordered, but the warning came too late. Josef's wiggling had caused the needle to shift.

"Then hit the vein next time," Josef grumbled to himself.

Ten minutes later, Beth and Josef were leaving the courthouse. Josef hadn't stopped complaining about that 'butcher' of a nurse. Beth could already see a bruise forming.

"Well, at least you got your blood work done. I have to wait _eight_ weeks," Beth protested.

"No you don't." Josef replied. "I couldn't go to the vamp doctor directly because of my situation. Having been a vampire, but not any longer would raise questions if they saw me. My blood work has to be anonymous, but you can go to him with Mick. The doctor can check your blood right there because you are, and always have been, human."

_Oh, yeah,_ Beth remembered now why they were going through all this trouble.

"Besides," Josef continued, "I plan to have our marriage annulled before eight weeks from now."

* * *

Now I humbly beg for reviews!!!! 


	36. Blood and Chocolate

To recap (again), Mick and Beth are together. Beth wants to be turned and Mick wants her to. Beth and Josef are married for convenience. Josef and Adriana are in love, though there relationship is a little rocky because Josef is _still_ mortal because of Adriana. (Also, there is no Sara, Josh or Coraline baggage to deal with.)

This chapter is going to bring up a lot of questions. Don't worry they will all be answered, but it is already 9 pages and the expiation will take up most of the next post.

**This is 'NC-17**.' It has _very_ explicit sexual themes. Frankly, I am a little embarrassed to be writing this!

A great thanks goes out to nightcap. Who beta-ed this and could be removed from the plot enough to correct my spelling and grammar mistakes!!!! Thanks so much for your continued support!!!!

You might want to have some chocolate to eat while reading...

Hope you like!!!

* * *

**Blood and Chocolate**

Adriana found Rose easy enough. The freshie had been hanging around, trying to figure out what was going on. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Adriana asked.

"Yes." Rose's voice betrayed her eagerness. She really hated being left out of the loop.

"I was wondering if you could do me another favor? See, we can't trust the Agency anymore, but I don't want to have to close the Clubhouse. With all the excitement the last few nights I don't think it will be too busy, but I am sure there will be some die-hards that show up tonight. I was wondering if you and the girls wouldn't mind looking after the place for me? I can understand if you never what to see the place again," Adriana admitted.

Rose was disappointed, but she didn't refuse. "But without the Agency there will be no guards or coordinator."

"I know, I have called in some of Josef's extra security to work as guards, but I was hoping you would be willing to take on the responsibility of the coordinator."

Rose beamed. A coordinator was a position of high authority and she was honored that Adriana felt her capable of handling the responsibility. "Of course ma'am. I would be honored."

"Great, I will have a limo here for you and the girls a half-hour before dusk. Please be ready by then, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Rose smiled and nodded, she thanked Adriana and returned to the freshie wing to inform the girls of their task for the evening.

Josef held the car door for Beth. (Some habits die-hard.) Beth waited for Josef to get in.

"Where are we headed to now?" she asked.

"You mentioned wanting to get food. Then I am taking you to Mick's. I believe you are staying there tonight?" Josef replied.

Beth blushed. Josef grinned. "You really need to get over your inhibitions about sex. You humans are so self-conscious. Mick has the same problem."

"You humans? I believe you mean _us_ humans." Beth was embarrassed by Josef assessment of her, but she wasn't about to let him have the last word.

Josef was silent, but Beth could see him clenching his jaw. Apparently he was refusing to accept his recently found humanity.

The rest of the ride to Mick's was silent. Beth had hit a nerve and Josef was not going to give her the satisfaction of admitting it.

When they pulled up to Mick's, Beth was a little surprised. "Weren't we going to get something to eat?"

"Get Mick to buy you something." Josef reached across her and opened her door. He was obviously annoyed with her. "Don't forget, you have to go pick up _my_ blood result in 24 hours and take them to Dr. Shephard," he said as he motioned for her to get out. Beth exited the car and slammed the door shut. With that Josef revved the engine and pulled away.

Beth bristled. _What am I, his courier service? Just because I called him human, doesn't mean he can treat me like that. It's like I called him a dirty name… Yeah, well, take that bastard human._

Beth walked into Mick's building, cursing Josef under her breath. She practically ran into Mick in his hallway.

"Hey," Mick said lovingly, then he looked at the anger in her face. He raised his hand to caress her cheek. "Did everything go okay?"

"No. They wouldn't take my blood because of the transfusion. Now I have to go pick up Josef's blood work and take it to the doctor tomorrow," Beth said. She added, "Bastard," under her breath.

Mick looked at her suspiciously, but didn't ask questions. _Josef inspires that kind of reaction from people. It's odd it took this long for her to start cursing him._ Mick pulled Beth into a quick hug, then said, "I'll be with you tomorrow."

Beth looked up at Mick and smiled. "Thanks. I didn't mean to be bitchy, but Josef and I didn't stop and pick up anything to eat, so I'm starving. Would you mind if I set my stuff down and slipped out to get a bite to eat?"

"I know how you feel," Mick said, remembering how all this had started. "But I would be offended if you just 'slipped out to get a bite.'"

"What? Why?" Beth asked, confused.

"Because, that would mean you are refusing my invitation to dinner," Mick added with a grin.

"But…" Mick cut Beth off with a kiss.

"Say you'll go out on a real date with me."

"But you don't eat food," Beth protested.

Mick's smile widened. "Thanks to Adriana, I can now enjoy the taste of food. So, I was thinking Prime Rib at Musso's."

Beth returned Mick's smile. Now that she thought of it, Rose had said something about Mick eating a sandwich earlier, too bad she hadn't noticed, but she had been in a rush. "That sounds great, but I'm not dressed for dinner." She doubted her jeans were acceptable attire for Musso's.

"Taken care of. I stopped by your place to see if the Agency had been there. I picked up some of your clothes while I was there. They're on the couch."

Beth smiled at Mick, then asked, "Was my apartment okay?"

Mick looked nervous. He shook his head 'No' and answered, "Sorry Beth, it was trashed. It looks like the Agency knows you survived and they are after you. That's why it's safest if you stay with me. They will expect 'Mrs. Konstan' to be at Josef's."

Beth's smile dropped at the mention of her newly acquired last name. Then she got a wicked grin and asked, "So, I'm your prisoner then? Can't leave your line of sight? What ever shall you do with me?" Beth sauntered towards him, swinging her hips in a very seductive manner. She grinned as Mick's eyes flashed between his normal blue and vampiric pale. She knew just how to bring out the beast within.

Mick grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He allowed his fangs to extend and he grazed them up her neck, causing shivers to run down her spine. "First, we eat, then…" Mick growled within his chest, causing Beth to moan in anticipation.

As soon as he had started, he stopped. His fangs were gone and his face was back to normal. He pulled away from Beth, playfully swatting her on the butt. "Now, go get ready." Beth was disappointed, but they had a whole evening together, _Might as well not rush it. Dessert is always sweeter with anticipation._

* * *

Josef pulled into his garage. He wasn't mad at Beth, he just didn't want to be reminded of his humanity today. _Maybe I should dismiss the freshies? I don't need then right now and I don't want them asking questions._

Josef entered the house and made his way to the freshie wing. The place was deserted, except for the girl who they had rescued from the club. She was still passed out, but her heartbeat had slowed and she was looking healthier.

Josef made his way to the kitchen. He was starving. He now regretted not picking up something to eat. He couldn't have his freshies catch him munching on a sandwich, like they had Mick.

Josef stopped as he entered the kitchen. He was hit with a wave of fragrance. The room smelled of warm vanilla and another smell he could not quite put his finger on.

Adriana stood in the kitchen, watching him. She wore a pair of slacks and a low cut blouse that showed off all her curves. There were candles burning in the living room, making the room glow with warm light. The counter in front of Adriana was filled with an assortment of boxes.

"What's all this?" Josef asked, motioning to the room.

"Just setting the mood. Beth told me you wanted to try chocolate. I wanted the setting to fit the mood," Adriana explained. She picked up a large, dark, chunk of chocolate and beckoned Josef forward.

Josef's feet moved, against his better judgment. The room was inviting and he was hungry and a little intrigued.

Adriana waited for Josef to approach and then she slowly raised the chocolate to his mouth. "Close your eyes," she whispered. "Focus souly on the taste." Josef closed his eyes, and opened his mouth. He trusted her, for some odd reason he knew she would never hurt him.

His mouth exploded with sensations as the chocolate hit his tongue. _This is better then blood!_ Josef greedily swallowed. The velvety smoothness lingering on his tongue only tempted him further.

He opened his eyes and stared at Adriana. She smiled knowingly, "Good isn't it?"

"Devine," was the only description he could think of and even that wasn't accurate.

"It's better if you let it melt on your tongue." She held up another piece.

Josef opened his mouth, but this time he kept his eyes open. Adriana set the chocolate on his tongue. The sensation spread through his body and he closed his eyes allowing the ecstasy to wash over him. He opened his eyes to see Adriana staring at him.

She could see desire smoldering in his eyes. She reached for another piece, but he caught her hand. He raised her fingers to his mouth and slowly, teasingly, sucked each of her fingers, cleaning the chocolate off them.

Adriana's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his warm mouth tugging at her fingers. She was lost in the sensation.

When he had finished with her fingers he lifted a piece of chocolate to her lips.

Adriana opened her eyes to meet Josef's smoldering glace. He held a chocolate ball to her lips, urging her to take it. She bit into it, allowing the gooey nugget to flow over her tongue. She closed her eyes and let the chocolate melt in her mouth.

Josef watched as the chocolaty inside gushed over Adriana's lips. She closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore. The chocolate sauce on her lips invited him. He leaned in and licked it off her lips, sucking on her bottom lip.

Adriana's eyes flew open and met his. He paused for the briefest of seconds—discarding the half eaten chocolate ball—then he brought a smoldering kiss down to her lips. Adriana opened to him immediately and he could taste the chocolate still lingering in her mouth.

Josef pushed her backwards, till she was pinned against the island. She wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing him closer to her.

Josef could feel her desire, warm and wet, though all their layers of clothing. He growled and pressed against her harder. Adriana groaned and ground her hips into his. They had on far to many clothes, but they would have to break contact to remove them. Right now, that was not an option.

Josef slid his hand up Adriana's thigh, encouraging her to continue thrusting against him. He continued to devour her mouth. Adriana's hands snaked up around his neck and entwined in his hair, holding his mouth to hers.

They were forced to pull back to catch their breath, giving Adriana time to strip Josef of his shirt. She leaned forward and kissed his collarbone, placing wet kisses across his chest to his other shoulder.

Josef, shakily, worked the buttons on her blouse. He got to the last one as she bit down on his collarbone. He ripped the shirt off her, laying her back across the counter. He picked up another chocolate and ran it down her chest between her breasts. The heat of her skin and his hand melted the chocolate on contact, leaving a trail.

Josef smiled wickedly and bent over her. He started at the top and slowly, very slowly, worked his way down. He brought up his hand to massage her breast as he sucked and licked his way towards her stomach.

Adriana moaned, thrusting her hips into his and arching into mouth. He got to her stomach and he started to undo her pants with his free hand. She moaned again as he ran his hand over her panties and placed it on her hip, steadying her thrusts. Impatiently she pulled off her pants and panties, letting them fall to the floor. Josef started to chuckle at her desire, but stopped as the scent of her arousal engulfed him. He couldn't breath. All reasoning and sense left him. He was left only with his primal need. A low growl was caught in his throat and he stood, frozen, his mouth slightly open, his breathing ragged.

Adriana laced her fingers into his hair and guided him down to where she needed him. Josef didn't hesitate, plunging his tongue into her wet core. Adriana moaned and arched her body, fingers still grasping his hair. She threw her head back in pleasure. Josef removed his hand from her hip, thrusting his finger into her. He was rewarded with another moan from Adriana. She raised his hand from her breast and started sucking on his chocolate covered fingers. Josef reveled in the sensation her mouth was creating on him and he repaid her by increasing the rhythm of his fingers working into her. He could feel her heart rate increase. He knew she was close. He teased her clitoris with his tongue—drawing another long moan from her—then he bit down, softly, sucking.

Adriana's body erupted into the most intense climax she had ever felt. She screamed his name and went limp on the counter. Josef felt her inner muscles clamp down around his finger and then his desire to be inside her overpowered him. Josef picked her up off the counter, intending on taking her to the bedroom, but he only made it to the living room.

Adriana was roused from her pleasure when Josef picked her up. She was still shaking from the effects of her previous orgasm, but she slid her hand down and cupped Josef's erection through his pants.

Josef realized he couldn't make it to the bedroom and hurriedly laid her out on the couch. Adriana raised her hand and cupped him again, this time running her hand slowly over the bulge in his pants. Josef hissed in response. She quickly undid his fly and freed him from the confines of his pants and boxers.

Adriana grasped him, before he was able to pin her to the couch. She looked up at him, her eyes burning with desire again. Josef looked down at her as she slipped him into her mouth.

The sensation of her warm, wet mouth on him caused him to thrust forward. She was startled, by his sudden movement, but pleased, that she could affect him in such a way. He was a puppet and she, his master.

Adriana grabbed his hips to keep him from thrusting into her again. Josef laced his fingers into her hair and helped guide her movements. He could feel his stomach tightening and knew he was close. He didn't want it to end like this. He wanted to end inside her. He wanted her to scream and moan his name; he wanted her to surrender fully to him.

Josef was about to pull her away, when she surprised him by taking him fully into her mouth. Josef's body reacted without his consent. He could hear his blood pounding  
in his ears as his very essence was sucked from his body by Adriana.

His knees collapsed and he sunk to the floor, panting for breath. He looked into Adriana's face. He eyes shone with lust, pride and love. Josef melted and his heart caught in his chest. He leaned into kiss her. He could taste himself on her lips as he was sure she could taste herself on his. There was smallest hint of chocolate there to.

Josef moaned. His body ached for her, but it was too soon. Adriana broke the kiss and stood up. She offered her hand to Josef, who stood, even though his knees were still weak. She lead him back to the kitchen.

Adriana picked up some more chocolate and Josef followed her lead. She held the chocolate to his mouth and waited for him to do the same. Then they both bit into the others offering. They slowly let it melt in their mouths and swallowed. Then Josef picked up another piece and fed it to Adriana. Again Adriana fed him and then she pulled him into a searing kiss before he had a chance to swallow.

The chocolate sweetened their kiss and deepened Josef desire. He felt himself harden, and was shocked by how fast he had recovered. Adriana seemed to read his mind, "Chocolate is an aphrodisiac." She grinned wickedly, smearing a piece of chocolate over his abs and leaning in to lick it off.

Josef threw his head back and let the sensations of her mouth work their magic on him. Adriana gripped his hardening member, bringing him back to reality. He scooped her up, intending on making it to the bedroom this time. But again he was stopped.

This time he made it to the hall. Adriana ran her own hand down her own body. Josef watched, fascinated, as she moaned under her own ministrations. The moan caused him to harden fully. He backed her into the wall and pressed against her, removing her hands and pinning them above her head. He grinned as she struggled to free herself. In frustration she raised her leg and wrapped it around his back, pulling him to her. Josef groaned as his erection made contact with her warm wetness.

He smashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, still holding her hands above her head; he braced himself against the wall with the other hand. Adriana accepted his kiss and ran her tongue along his lips. He opened to her and she matched her tongue with the motion of her hips.

The build-up of friction was taking it toll on both of them and Josef freed Adriana's hands. She wrapped them around his neck and lifted her other leg to wrap around his hip. Josef used all his will to make it to the bedroom, still kissing her. Half way up the stairs, Adriana slipped against Josef. The small amount of friction brought his desire to a rage. With an inhuman bound they were at the top of the stairs.

Not even bothering to close the door Josef laid Adriana on the bed. He climbed on top of her and placed a fleeting, yet urgent kiss to her swollen lips. Then he kissed his way down her neck. He pulled back to look down at her as he slid into her at long last.

He wanted this to go slow, wanted to drag out the pleasure, but their bodies were already so tightly wound, it took all his willpower not to pound into her. He watched the pleasure spread from Adriana's eyes to the rest of her body. She tightened her inner muscles around him, urging him to move.

Josef started a slow rhythm, determined to hold out as long as possible. Adriana closed her eyes and matched his thrusts driving him deeper into her, pushing him to increase his speed.

Their movements increased, Adriana arched upward and moaned. A growl rose from the pit of Josef's stomach. His eyes paled and he felt his impending climax. He wanted to hear Adriana scream his name. He slid his hand between them and ran his thumb over her nub. Adriana gasped and tightened around him. She screamed his name and he felt his fangs extend in male pride.

"I love you," Josef whispered into her ear. And without thinking, he plunged his fangs into her neck. The sweet, slightly metallic, taste of her blood mixed with the chocolate from earlier. His orgasm ripped through his body and he spilled himself into her then fell against her, unable to move.

Adriana reveled in the sensations flowing through her veins. _He said it. He said it!_ then Adriana registered the pain in her neck. _He bit me?! But, he's human…isn't he?_

She moved slightly and felt his fangs shift in her neck, tearing the vein. _He's still feeding!_ she began to panic and tried to pull away from him. But he grabbed her holding her in place. She felt her energy start to drain. Her body switched to survival mode and started to feed off his energy. She felt herself strengthen with his energy, his vibrance and his passion. Again she tried pulling away from him, not wanting to hurt him.

Josef felt a tugging at his shoulders, but he didn't want to move, he was so comfy, and she was so tasty, so…_What the hell!_ He pulled away from Adriana in surprise. She looked at him, her eyes full of worry.

Josef brought his hand to his mouth and felt his fangs. _Their real…it's real…I'm a vampire again._ He took a deep breath. He was able to smell everything in the room, right down to Adriana's anxiety.

He looked at her and smiled, showing off his fangs. She returned the smile, weakly, still not sure what had happened. Josef kissed her neck where he had just fed—it had already healed—then he kissed her chin, her cheek, her shoulder…anywhere he could get to, he left kisses. He pulled back looked down again and kissed her gently on the mouth.

Adriana returned his kiss and relaxed. He smiled and pulled back. "I'm _back_," he said running his tongue over his fangs, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Here I beg for reviews!!!!!


	37. The Doctor's Visit Part II

Yes, I am silvanelf's roomie. We bounce story ideas off of each other and consequently our stories hold similar themes (see Josef's destroyed painting, 'Thank God' we're alive sex, and this scene between Mick and Beth)

I am trying to stay canon (on certain aspects), so I included the fact that Mick doesn't own a bed in this post. As much as I think this is out of character (shouldn't he try to present the _image_ of normalcy?) it did create for a fun few lines!!!

On that note, some things are better left to the imagination. My last post was a _very_ detailed sex scene and I couldn't bring myself to write another. Frankly, I was out of fresh ideas, so please use your own smutty minds to fill in the gaps.

Remember: Sara doesn't exist in my story. The doctor is taking about Josef's blood work in this scene. THERE IS NO SARA!!! Sara who? Hmm?

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**Doctor's Visit- Part II**

Beth awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She reached over, turned off the alarm and rolled over to go back to sleep. Mick's couch was comfortable, but she would have preferred a bed.

_Guess I won't have the option of either soon,_ she thought, thinking about her turning. She groaned, remembering that the alarm was a reminder to go pick up Josef's blood work and meet with Dr. Shepherd.

Beth rolled herself off the couch and went in search of her clothes. After she and Mick had come back from dinner they had both been in a hurry and hadn't paid attention to where they dropped their clothes. _It's too bad Mick doesn't have a bed, but we made good use of the rest of his apartment._ Beth smiled sheepishly, as she found her underwear in the kitchen next to an open container of half-used whip cream.

"Good afternoon, sunshine," Mick greeted her, with a kiss. His skin was still cool from the freezer and her barely clad body shivered in his arms. "Sorry," Mick said as he released her.

Beth could see the disappointment in his face and the brooding, self-loathing Mick start to reappear. _Not if I have anything to say about it!_ Beth wrapped herself around him and said, "What do you have to be sorry about? I was just thinking of a few ways I could warm you up…" Beth trailed her hands down Mick's chest and fingered the drawstrings of his pajama bottoms.

Mick's smile returned and he kissed her, but stopped before it went too far. "As much as I would _love_ to finish that thought, we need to get ready. Dr. Shepherd is expecting us."

Beth's face dropped, but she knew he was right. "Fine. Be a spoilsport. I need a shower and to find my clothes, then we can get going."

"Skip the shower. You smell great." He kissed her head, taking in a deep breath of her scent. She smelled of vanilla, sex and him. He couldn't have thought of a more invigorating perfume. "And as for your clothes… I saw your bra by the bookcase."

Beth blushed and hurried off to retrieve her bra. Mick chuckled to himself about Beth's modesty. _Why is she so shy? After the last few days you think she would open up around me. Maybe you have to live a couple of lifetimes before you feel comfortable with your body…_

* * *

A frantic search and short car ride later Mick and Beth had arrived at the courthouse and had picked up Josef's blood work. Then they headed for Dr. Shepherd's office. On their way over, Beth asked, "What's the story behind Dr. Shepherd?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, where did he study? What did he study? I doubt med schools have specialty programs on vampire anatomy."

Mick chuckled. "No, I don't suppose they do. Dr. Shepherd was a human doctor before he was turned. He specialized in neuro-surgery. After he was turned, he took his knowledge of medicine and applied it to vampires. He still works as a human doctor most of the time. Hospitals love him because he prefers to work the swing shift at the ER."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. It's not like vampire and human anatomy are that different," Beth surmised.

"No, they're not. But he has done phenomenal research into the difference between vamps and humans and what makes vamps special. He's getting close to isolating the healing gene in vamps so it can be implanted in humans. Something like vampire essence, that could greatly help the human race. Of course, not all vamps care about humans and seeing no benefits for themselves, they oppose his research—Dr. Shepherd has come up against a lot of resentment from our kind."

_Our kind. I like that, like together. It sounds good._ Beth smiled and listened as Mick continued to explain the ins and outs of vampire/human relations.

* * *

Dr. Shepherd's office was very discreet. Beth wouldn't have even known it was a doctor's office if Mick hadn't led her to it. _That's probably the point,_ Beth told herself.

She waited nervously with Mick in the waiting room. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She just had this feeling, like impending doom was hanging over her head. Then she remembered that she was here to talk about her imminent death and resurrection and she chuckled to herself. _Of course you have doom hanging over your head. If all goes well you'll be dying soon._ This last thought, with all its irony, made Beth laugh out loud.

Mick looked at Beth. The tension in the air had been so thick you could have cut it with a knife, yet Beth had started laughing. "What is it?" Mick asked. She continued to laugh and Mick started to get worried that the lack of sleep and pressure had finally gotten to her.

Beth snorted in attempt to regained some composure and completely lost it again. Mick began to smile, in spite of himself. Finally, she calmed down enough to say, "I was just thinking of the irony. We're waiting for a doctor who will, hopefully, help kill me. Most people wait to see doctors who will make them better." Mick finally understood what she was laughing over. _This is why I love her. She can bring levity to any situation._ He joined her and they laughed for the next few minutes before Dr. Shepherd called them into his office.

Dr. Shepherd eyed them suspiciously as they entered his office, still trying to hold back giggles. The doctor's stern face made it all that harder for Mick and Beth to gain their composure. They sat down in front of his desk, across from him.

"You have come about a turning, I assume?" Dr. Shepherd asked, quirking an eyebrow at Beth.

"Two actually. We would have made separate appointments, but your schedule is always full. I was amazed that you had this opening," Mick said, still holding back laughter

"I owed Mr. Konstantin a favor. He has been the main benefactor of my research. What exactly can I do for you? I would advise against a double turning if I were you. One fledgling is a lot to handle, two would be disastrous," Dr. Shepherd said. He glared at Mick who suddenly got the feeling the doctor thought he was building a harem and his good humor evaporated as his protective nature set in.

Mick shook off the feeling. He was more than a little surprised that Josef was funding Dr. Shepherd, but he didn't inquire further. He set his tone to a firm business-like manner and continued. "First, I wanted you to go over this blood test. What can you tell me about it?"

Dr. Shepherd took Josef's test results from Mick and looked over them. "This is from a failed turning?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. Why do you ask?" Mick was confused, but he figured playing along was the safest route. _No use betraying Adriana if we don't have to._

"Because the test show elevated enzyme reading, typical of vampires, but the blood cells are healthy and alive, unlike a vamp. If I had to venture to guess, I'd say that this was a failed turning. The person in question is no doubt in a coma, correct?"

Mick looked at Beth. That couldn't be Josef's blood work because Josef was very much alive and awake.

"I understand. This is very hard for you, but I am sorry I can't help you. Sometimes new turns get lost in the transition process. It usually happens when there are a lot of emotions involved. It's hard to kill the ones we love."

The doctor's statement burned home. Beth looked at Mick. He was staring down into his lap, purposefully not making eye contact with her. Mick asked, "Can anything be done? Can the turning be attempted again?"

Dr. Shepherd looked at the file again. "No, things like this just need time. It will work itself out on its own, for either bad or good."

"So you're saying he could revert to being a vamp?" Beth asked.

"Not revert. But finish turning, yes. May I ask how long ago this was attempted?"

Mick looked up in surprise. "Why?"

"Well, the decomposition is highly advanced, it looks centuries old. I suggest you put him in a freezer, soon. Is this one of Mr. Konstantin's turns? I've never met the man, but I hear he is very old, and very rich. He should have brought this to me sooner. I could have spent the last few years working on it." Dr. Shepherd sighed, and handed Josef's blood test back to Mick. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing else I can tell you with this information. You will have to allow me access to the patient if you want anything further."

Mick was stunned. _So, Josef's stuck in between vampire and human. He must be a half-vamp like Adriana. Does that mean it's permanent? The doctor said that he might revert though. Guess we will wait and see, the doc was pretty adamant against a re-turning._

"What else can I help you with?" the doctor asked.

"Um…well…" Suddenly, Beth became really nervous. The doctor's glare didn't help. She could tell he didn't think very highly of her or Mick.

Mick came to her rescue. "We were hoping you could analyze Ms. Turner's blood. We wanted to make sure there would be no complications to her turning."

"I see," the doctor stated. "Well, given the personal nature of your relationship-"

"What do you mean the 'personal nature'?" Beth cut him off.

"I was referring to the fact that you and Mr. St. John are already intimately involved. Owing to your scent, I assume you're being turned to be with each other."

Beth blushed deeply. She hadn't thought about it before, but Mick's comment about her smelling great must have meant that he, and every other vamp, could smell that they had had sex.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, quite amazing that he didn't kill you actually, but I want to warn you this is not a step to take lightly," the doctor said as he pulled a needle from his desk.

Beth gulped at the sight of the needle, _Why do they all have to be so big?_ "I know. Everyone's been telling me that. And I am sure it is what I want to do." Beth smiled at Mick.

"Okay, let me see your arm."

Beth held out her arm and the doctor drew some blood. Instead of putting it in a vile, he squirted it into a shot glass he had setting on the desk. He picked up the blood sample and sniffed it.

"Everything seems to be in order Ms. Turner. You are healthy, although you have a very rare blood type. I don't think there should be any complications with your turning."

Mick and Beth stood up to leave, but Mick remembered. "Wait, I have one more favor to ask." The doctor clearly looked annoyed, but Mick continued, pulling a vile out of his pocket. "I got this from a dead vamp. I think he was drugged. Could you tell me if there is anything unusual?" Beth recognized it as the one she had drawn from the vamp who almost attacked her and whom Adriana killed.

The doctor took the vile, begrudgingly. He cleaned out the shot glass with Beth's blood and poured the vile into the glass. Both he and Mick recoiled at the smell of the blood. The doctor sniffed it, then quickly dumped the contents down the sink, washing out the glass thoroughly.

"You're right. He was drugged—with Ritalin I think, but that wasn't vamp blood."

"What?" Beth asked.

"This is human blood. Possibly you got the vials mixed up? Yet the decay is extraordinary…"

Mick thanked the doctor and escorted Beth out of the office. _At least we know one thing for sure, Beth is healthy for turning._ Again the irony of the statement made him laugh.

* * *

I throw myself at your feet and beg for reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	38. A Wookie

Thanks to nightcap and PWNgal for reading and giving me feedback!!!! You guys rock!!

**Rated R for violence**

I had to sit down and do a timeline of my story, so I am posting it for you:  
(the parentheses are silvanelf's comments)

Evening 1: Mick goes to Josef for blood, (someone's hungry) they head to the club. (two sexy vamps, hitting the town. Oh yeah…) They meet Beth at club. ("hello." "hello.") Adriana saves Beth. (whew) Josef and Adriana have sex. (WOOT WOOT!) Mick and Beth investigate back rooms and then go to the Agency's headquarters. (oooo, a mystery!) Mick and Beth get back and make out in back room, (niiiiiiice) they declare their feelings for each other. (awwww, sniffle, sniffle) Mick and Beth split, (dangit!) but both end up back at Josef's. (okay, they're still together. Good!)

Dawn 1: Adriana keeps Mick and Beth company. (waffles anyone?) Josef wakes up, he's mortal. (dun, dun, dunnn… )

Day 1: Beth and Josef spend day in doctor office and courthouse getting married. (Dr. Simon Tam! I got the reference! Browncoats unite! Wait, did you say married!?) They come home to tell Mick and Adriana before she leaves for evening at the club. (hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to work I go…) Mick and Beth have sex. (omg thud) Mick accepts being a vampire. (bout time!)

Night 2: Adriana leaves the club; elevator crashes. (cue thunder and lightning please.) Mick, Beth and Josef all go to the club. (apparently the club is a hot spot) Beth goes off to infiltrate Agency. (The name is Turner, Beth Turner. 007 theme plays in background) Mick, Beth and Adriana go back to Josef's. Beth is hired, kidnapped and almost murdered. (rough night! Sheesh…) Mick and Josef come to her aid. (super vamp and human sidekick to the rescue!) Josef is shot. (ouch!) Beth heals Josef (yay!) they clean up the crime scene and head back to town. (for more sex right? Riiiiight?!)

Dawn 2: Mick and Beth have 'Thank God we're alive sex.' (hooray for hot 'Thank God we're alive sex'!) Beth wants to be turned. (bout time!) Adriana cleans Josef up. (awwwww, sniffle, sniffle. No really, it was very sweet.)

Day 2: Beth and Josef have blood work done. (I hate needles.)

Night 3: Beth goes to Mick's where they go out to lunch/dinner and come back and have sex (referred to). (referred to?! REFERRED TO?! waaaaa) Josef goes back to Adriana and tries chocolate and they have sex. (okay, I forgive you for the 'referred to' sex for this scene. Omg, I'll never eat a piece of chocolate the same way again.) Josef's a vampire again. (Go Josef, it's your birthday…)

Day 3: Beth and Mick got pick up blood work and go to Dr. Shepherd's. (this couldn't be another reference now could it? wink) Then they head to Josef's… (and? And?! Oh wait, we've caught up. Well, onto the story then! Forward, Mush! Mush readers! lol.) (thank you NeteleJala, for indulging my sugar high…silvanelf)

SEE, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GIVE HER SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**A Wookie**

Josef awoke in his freezer. _It's so good to be back to normal,_ he thought, while drifting in and out of sleep. He had had to leave Adriana in bed for some much needed cool down time in his freezer.

Josef pushed his freezer door open and sat up. He felt a hundred times better. His vamp senses had returned and he could hear Adriana's methodic breathing from the other room. _Good. She's still asleep. After last night, she could use some rest and I don't want her worrying about me._

Josef stood up and pulled on a pair of PJ bottoms. _I should really go clean up the mess downstairs…_ He smiled thinking about the evening before; chocolate, sex and blood… It had been a _good_ night.

Josef heard the front door open. _Mick…Beth_ He smelled his friend and his soon to be ex-wife and smiled, _I can have fun with this…_ a million way of telling them the news rushed through his mind.

* * *

Mick and Beth had left straight from Dr. Shepherd's office to Josef's. They had a lot to talk with him about. Beth sensed there was something wrong as she entered the house. Having lived in the house the last few days she was distinctly aware of a difference that permeated the house. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something just seemed out of place.

Mick could smell it. _Oh, Josef… I didn't need to see that!_ Mick growled, under his breath, as visions from the previous evening inundated his mind.

"What did you say?" Beth asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing, I just-" Mick stopped dead upon entering the kitchen. Beth looked around the room and finally understood. Chocolate was smeared all over the counter and there were assortments of clothes strewn around the room. Some candles stubs littered the living room and there were chocolate stains on the couch.

"Oh," Beth gasped, taking in the sight. She blushed a little remembering _she_ was the one who had suggested chocolates to Adriana. Mick rounded the island in the kitchen and jerked his head away, trying to stop the vision Adriana's discarded panties were recalling.

Mick groaned. He couldn't stop a vision with that much power and passion behind it, but he didn't think it particularly nice to pry into his friend's affairs. There were just some things he didn't care to know about Josef.

Mick jerked his head up. _What the?! But it couldn't be…_ Mick smelled Josef. The old Josef. The vampire Josef. _It must be a lingering scent,_ he reasoned, _It's his home after all._

Mick was completely taken by surprise as he was slammed against the living room wall. He heard Beth gasp and vamped out before he could register what happened.

"Watch it, buddy. No need to get physical." Josef growled. He had Mick pinned to the wall, a devilish grin covering his face.

Mick blinked and stared at his friend. _Are those fangs? I must have hit my head harder that I thought?_

"Josef!" Beth explained. "You have fangs! You're a vampire again?!"

Josef smiled and let go of Mick. "Why yes, Blondie. Thanks for noticing." He turned back to Mick, who had straighten his clothes and asked, "You have anything to say?"

"Welcome back," Mick said as he clapped Josef on the shoulder in an affectionate manner.

"But how…?" Beth asked.

"Beats me." Josef shrugged his shoulders. "But what matters is that I am a vamp again. I was getting worried there for awhile."

"You only spent _two_ days as a human," Beth protested.

"Yeah and what an awful two days it was…" Josef trailed off, remembering an unwanted marriage and a gunshot wound to the chest.

"Yeah, guess Dr. Shepherd was right," Mick replied.

"Really? What did he say?" Josef asked.

"He assumed from your blood work that you were a failed turn. He said that you were 'lost in the transition' and that the only thing to do was to wait and see what happened. He also thought you would be unconscious," Mick recapped.

"Huh," Josef said. He wasn't sure what to make of that.

"The doctor said that the decay was extreme, like you were turned centuries ago," Beth added.

Josef smiled. "I _was_ turned centuries ago, four to be precise. It's funny, when I vamped out last night, it felt completely normal. It wasn't like a new turn…It was like I had always been a vamp. Even now, I'm not suffering from the bloodlust of turning."

"I think you weren't fully human, but more like Adriana, a half-vamp. It's probably the reason you survived the gunshot wound. You had human traits, but your vamp ones were still there, just dormant. So when your heart stopped you would have reverted to being a vampire, but because Beth poured the vampire essence on you, you returned to being a healthy human. How are your powers?" Mick asked.

"As strong as ever. But do you mean that by saving me, Beth actually kept me in the mortal coil for longer?" Josef asked. "You know what, it doesn't really matter. Do you think I still have human traits?"

"There's only one way to find out." Everyone turned to look at Adriana. She had been standing in the kitchen entranceway, listening to their conversation.

_The noise of me throwing Mick against the wall must have woke her up,_ Josef thought. He watched as Adriana picked up one of the forgotten chocolates and sauntered towards him. She held it to his mouth and said, "If you taste it, the human is lingering, if not… well, then, you're a full vamp again."

Josef took the chocolate into his mouth. Just as last night, the velvety smoothness spread down his throat. His body started to react to the memory. _Great, now I will never be able to eat chocolate in public,_ he thought. He pulled Adriana closer to him, so as to hide his emerging erection.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm," he sighed contently. "Yep, I can still taste it."

Adriana smiled. She felt his arousal pressed against her leg. "Well, you did feed from me last night, and when Mick did that he was able to taste food, so lets just assume you'll be back to normal soon."

Josef smiled at her and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Beth looked away nervously, as their kiss deepened, not sure if she should leave or stay. Mick cleared his throat loudly to remind Josef and Adriana that they were not alone.

The two broke apart and Josef grinned at Mick, "Don't act so noble, I can smell Beth _all_ over you."

Beth blushed a deep shade of red and Mick stood stunned and silent. "Well, next time, do us all a favor, and use the bedroom," Mick commented.

"Tried buddy," Josef smiled. "But this is _my_ house after all." Mick didn't have a comeback. Adriana slapped Josef, playfully, for good measure.

"So what are we going to do about the Agency?" Beth asked, trying to change the topic.

"Josef, Adriana and I are going to their headquarters, and we're going to confront them," Mick said.

"You better believe that I'm coming too. There is no way you can make me stay here," Beth said.

Mick started to protest, but Josef cut in, "Blondie's right, Mick. We could use her knowledge of the Agency's headquarters and the safest place for her is with us."

_There he goes, enabling her again,_ Mick thought, but he nodded. Beth _would_ be safest if she was with him. "Alright," he consented. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

"I don't like this plan," Mick stated. Everyone rolled their eyes at Mick's stubbornness. They had agreed to let Beth serve as bait, everyone except Mick, of course. "I'm serious. You guys didn't see her place. It was torn to shreds. I don't think the Agency wants her alive."

"Well, you could turn me," Beth suggested.

"Beth," Mick said in a warning tone.

"I know, I know…timing and all that, but it would keep me safe from any attack."

"Actually, Blondie, it wouldn't. New turns are like infants, rabid, blood-drinking infants, but infants nonetheless. Those goons would tear you to pieces," Josef said.

"Can we at least try to get into the building without using Beth as bait?" Mick asked.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Adriana asked.

"We could pull a Wookie," Mick suggested.

"A what?" Josef asked.

"A Wookie. You know, Chewy in _Star Wars_. We could offer Beth to the Agency for a reward, then we escort her in," Mick explained. Adriana and Beth nodded their heads in agreement, but the pop culture reference was still lost on Josef.

"That might work…" Adriana said. "We're going to have to present ourselves as bounty hunters, but neither Josef nor I can take the lead because the Agency will recognize us. I was a client and he's a rival."

"The Agency will know me too. I was snooping around their headquarters the other night," Mick added.

"Bounty hunters snoop. You'll do fine. We will have to do something to disguise Josef and I." Adriana looked at Josef and smiled. Josef suddenly got really nervous.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"Nothing, just a little hair and make-up. Some new threads and you will be a new man." Adriana's smile widened as Josef cringed. He might trust Adriana with his life, but his wardrobe and hairstyle was something else entirely.

* * *

Mick parked his car opposite the Agency's headquarters. Adriana, Beth and himself climbed out, but Josef stayed inside.

"I won't be seen like this. It will ruin my image," Josef protested from the back seat.

Mick rolled his eyes. As the head bounty hunter he had kept his appearance, wearing dark jeans, a dark shirt and his duster. He carried a few stakes in a belt holder, but had no other weapons.

Adriana had pulled her jet-black hair back, into an Asian style bun and was wearing leather pants and bodice set, with knee-high boots. Her make-up was thick and resembled a punk rocker. She looked the part of a kick ass bounty hunter who stalked the night.

She had dressed Josef to match. He now donned leather pants, his leather jacket and a pair of combat boots—much to his dismay, _"There is nothing stealthy about combat boots!" he had protested._

Adriana had dyed his hair black, to match hers. Josef had been fine with the change, until she pulled out the make-up kit. Mick practically had to hold him down as Adriana applied a thick line of eyeliner and some blush.

Josef had been protesting the whole drive about his new 'metro-sexual' look. _"I look like a gay Keanu Reeves," he protested. "I'm not getting out of the car."_

Much to his dismay, when he had tried to wash off the make-up he had only managed to smear it—making it look like he had been crying. Mick had had a great time with that, _"Now, you look like an emotional metro-sexual…that's an improvement."_

Beth was still wearing what she had been—no need for a prisoner to change—but she and Mick had taken long hot showers. The smell of sex had to be washed off. It would have been a dead give-away had they walked into the agency's headquarters smelling like they did. Adriana and Josef were lucky. Their mutual scent could be explained as bonding among teammates.

The only thing Beth carried was a Smith & Weston tucked into the back of her jeans. Josef had given it to her.

_"Here, Blondie, take this." Josef reached into his freezer and pulled out the gun. "It's loaded with silver bullets. If anyone attacks you, shoot. Don't hesitate." He opened the slide to show her it was loaded, then cocked it and removed the safety. _

"Thanks," Beth said as she took the gun from him. It was cold to the touch, but it warmed up quick enough. She tucked it into the back of her jeans and covered it with her shirt. "I just hope I don't have to use it."

"Me too, Blondie, me too…" 

Beth nervously checked to make sure the gun was still in place and that she could get to it easily. Josef was still refusing to get out of the car.

Adriana leaned back into the back seat and whispered something into Josef's ear. It was another one of those times Mick really wished he couldn't hear what she was saying. Josef smiled and quickly exited the car.

_Whatever she offered must have been appealing,_ Beth thought as they crossed the street.

Mick entered the Agency first. Josef and Adriana followed, escorting Beth though he doors. Mick strode up to the front desk and demanded, "I'm here to see the Boss. I have something of yours."

"The Boss is busy now, you have to make an appointment to come back and see her later," the secretary said in a monotone, not bothering to look up from her computer. Then she smelled the air and looked up straight at Beth. "You," she breathed.

"Now do I have your attention?" Mick asked. Their plan was going well. "I want to see the Boss… NOW," he demanded.

"Right away, Mr…"

"O'Loughlin. I'm here to collect the bounty on Mrs. Konstan," Mick said.

"Bounty? I didn't know there was a bounty," the woman said.

_Shit,_ Mick thought. "The Agency wants her, correct?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then, I assume they would be willing to pay. I've brought her here—untouched—so the Agency can do what they like with her. But if you want, we could just leave, though I promise you, you'll never find her if I do," Mick hoped his threat sounded convincing.

"No, sir. Just give me a moment. I'll let the Boss know you're here," the woman seemed absolutely terrified at the prospect of losing Beth.

Mick backed away from the desk turned to look at Adriana, Josef and Beth. His eyes lingered on Beth for a second longer then they should have, but he wanted to make sure she was okay. The woman finished her frantic phone call and looked up to get Mick's attention again.

"Escorts will be here in a moment. They will take you to the Boss," she informed him.

Mick started to worry, _Escorts? Great, all that many more goons to fight off._ "You could just tell us how to get to the Bosss office. It'd save us all a lot of time and effort," Mick hoped the woman took him up on the offer.

"Sorry. No can do. It's against company policy to let outsiders in the building unaccompanied. We have the safety of the freshies to think of." She flashed her eyes silver to make her point to Mick.

_Yeah, right, because safety is your number one concern._ Mick thought._ I bet she probably can detect that Adriana is mortal. How does it look to have a mortal on my team? And what about Josef? I'm sure she can sense his age, and mine. Why would a vampire Josef's age be working for a young vamp like me? Well, I won't offer if she doesn't ask._

Two burly looking vamps emerged from the hallway. By the looks of them they were probably sumo wrestlers before they were turned. They were both a head taller than Mick and weighted four times as much. Mick figured these were their escorts and approached them. The vamps eyed Mick's gang suspiciously, but lead them to an elevator at the end of the hall.

Mick, Beth, Josef and Adriana all cringed at the prospect of entering the elevator, but they couldn't protest—that would look suspicious. Mick made sure Beth was in the back of the elevator, guarded by Josef and Adriana. Then he entered, adding another line of defense between the thugs and his beloved Beth.

* * *

The tension on the ride up was strangling. The group tried to keep their fear in check, but the feeling of impending doom refused to lift. As the elevator doors opened to the top floor, Beth let out a sigh, no more then above a whisper, but Mick's vampire ears picked it up as clear as day, "Together," she had said.

This one word filled Mick with hope. _Together, we'll find a way together. Well, Beth, it looks like we found our way. I pray to every God I know that we will make it though, to be together…_ Mick's thoughts were interrupted by the escorts sudden stop in motion.

One of the men opened the door that stood in front of them. The other bowed them through the door. Mick entered first, with Josef, Adriana and Beth close on his tail. The two burly men also entered the room and closed the door. They remained at the door, preventing escape.

Mick took in the room's furnishings. The rich wood reminded him of another time, a time of elegance and sophistication. Mick grinned to himself, _This room just screams evil lair._

A little girl sat in a large chair behind the desk. She couldn't have been more than ten years old. Mick could smell the power in the room. _The Boss is old, really old._ He looked to Josef. He could tell that Josef had felt the power too. Josef was staring at the little girl. Mick looked back at her. _So sad she had to grow up in this hell._ Mick couldn't imagine what that little girl had seen. His thought drifted to Adriana, _Is this what it was like for her? But she turned out well. Maybe there was hope for this little girl yet…_

Mick approached the desk and asked, "Where's your mother?"

_Wrong question._ Mick knew then, but it was too late. Before he could defend himself he was lying, on the ground, with a stake in his heart. He knew as he approached, he had made a mistake. The girl wasn't the Boss's daughter; the girl was the Boss. The power that saturated the room was flowing from her. He had registered it a little too late and the girl had lashed out before he had time to react.

Mick lay pinned to the floor, silent witness of the battle that had erupted.

* * *

Josef watched the little girl with fascination. _There's something about her… Something not right…_ He could feel the power in the room. Centuries of power, four if he wasn't mistaken, but who?

Josef watched Mick approach the little girl. He realized as Mick spoke that the girl was the source of the power, _The girl is a vampire!_ He started forward, but if it was him of the girl who moved first, he never knew.

Josef watched as Mick was staked and left on the floor. His first instinct was to protect Adriana. He turned to see the escorts barrel into her frail figure. Adriana was toppled to the floor and one of the goons fell with her, raining blows down upon her.

Josef leapt forward. He lunged his entire being at the man who was assaulting her. The force of Josef's leap sent the man flying towards the fall wall. Josef gained his footing only to have the wind knocked out of him by the other thug.

He stumbled forward, catching himself on his hands and knees. He heard Adriana shriek as she jumped on his attacker's back. Josef turned to find the vamp he had thrown across the room in his face. The man smiled down at Josef, in an intimidating manner.

Too bad Josef Konstantin couldn't be intimidated, at least not by a mere decade old vamp. Josef didn't bother with the show like Mick. He didn't need to see his adversary suffer. No, Josef didn't care about anything, but the end result. He was behind the vamp before the vamp could raise his fist and Josef snapped his neck with sickening ease. The vamps limp body fell to the floor and Josef turned to locate Adriana.

Adriana was still working over the other vamp. Obviously, her years around vampires had taught her a thing or two. She pressed her advantage, catching the vamp off guard. Josef moved towards her to finish the job when he heard the first shot ring out.

His fight with the vamp had taken mere seconds and his worry for Adriana had made him forget Beth. He looked to her now.

She was crouched by Mick holding the gun Josef had given her. She fired into what seemed like random air, but Josef's keen eyes could see what hers could not. The young girl vamp moved with the speed and stealth of centuries. Beth's shots were so far off that Josef was worried she might hit one of them.

He moved to take the gun from Beth, before she wasted all the bullets, but he was stopped by the vamp whose head he'd just snapped. Again Josef moved to get behind him, but the vamp had learned the first time and turned with him, not exposing his back to Josef.

Now Josef started a battle of speed and dexterity with the lumbering goon. Josef lived by the rule of fencing; brute force hardly wins, it is speed and accuracy that kills. It takes less than a pound of pressure to cut flesh. _Yeah, and the body can be drained of blood in 8.6 seconds, given adequate vacuuming systems._

Josef leapt forward and sunk his fangs into his opponent's neck. He didn't need the blood, hell, he didn't want the blood, he let it run freely from his mouth. The larger vamp tried to pull Josef from him, but only wound up ripping his neck open wider on Josef fangs.

All Josef needed was the pause the vamp took at the pain. Josef ripped his fangs from the brute's throat and again snapped his neck, this time twisting the head with such inhuman strength that it ripped clean off his body.

Josef staggered to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. Again his battle had taken a matter of seconds, vamp speed certainly had its bonuses. Josef headed towards Beth, determined to get the gun from her.

That's when he felt it, like the evening before and two days earlier—a draining sensation. Josef stumbled. He felt Adriana drawing upon his strength, it was light and had he not known the feeling he would have dismissed it for weakness in battle.

He turned to look at Adriana who was still trying, desperately to fend off her attack. She was losing ground quickly. Josef knew she didn't have much fight left and she would succumb soon. He changed direction and tore the vamp from Adriana.

The vamp didn't know what hit him as Josef rained blow after blow. Josef came from behind and latched his fangs into the vamps neck. The vamp thrashed and spun around, trying to throw Josef, but his grip was firm. Josef drained him, then snapped his neck for good measure.

Meanwhile, Beth was still trying to shoot the girl. She had rushed to Mick when the she saw him fall to the floor, but the girl had hindered all her attempts to free him. Beth got the distinct impression that the girl was playing with her. She would appear in one place, one moment and another place the next.

Realizing the gun was futile, she grabbed at the stake in Mick's chest. _If I can just free him, he will defeat her._ Beth was confident that Mick could defeat anything, no matter if it was a centuries old vamp.

Beth barely registered the noise of the battle raging in the room. Her whole being was concentrated on Mick. She had to free Mick from the stake. She pulled, but the stake seemed to be wedged into the floor below Mick.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" the girl hissed into Beth ear.

The next thing Beth knew she was being thrown across the room. She slid across the floor and came to rest at the far wall.

* * *

As soon as Adriana was safe, Josef turned his attention back to Beth. He turned in time to see her bang into the wall. The little girl laughed mirthlessly and looked at Josef.

"You thought you could defeat me? You only see me a frail little girl, but I have power, power you can't imagine," the girl laughed.

"Oh yeah," Josef replied, allowing all his age and power to roll off his body like an ocean wave. The girl was taken aback, but she regained her composure and bore down on him.

Josef registered her movement, but he was unable to react. She hit him from the left, forcing his backward and on the defensive. He defended himself from further assaults, but he was unable to make any attacks of his own.

Adriana looked at Beth, crumpled by the wall, and back to Mick. Mick was a safer bet. With him, Josef had a chance of defeating the girl. Adriana ran to where Mick lay, still paralyzed. She pulled the stake upward, but before it was removed completely, she felt a burning sensation in her neck.

The girl had left her fight with Josef and attacked Adriana. The little vampire's fangs were lodged deeply in her neck and she watched as Josef approached cautiously. He couldn't rip the girl from her, in fear of what might happen.

Adriana felt her strength wane. She concentrated on the little vampire and the bond her fangs created. Adriana used all her will to drain the girl. She absorbed her power, her essence, her life.

Josef watched as the little girl twitched and tried to pull away. Adriana held the vamp to her neck. As the vamp's resistance became more violent, the stronger Adriana seemed to grow.

Finally, the girl's protest died. Her body spasmed a few more time then stopped moving. Adriana let the small, frail and limp body, fall to the floor. She looked up at Josef, eyes shinning pale blue.

Josef crossed the room and gathered her up in a fierce hug. The pain in Adriana's eyes was evident. "I'm a monster… I killed a child…" she breathed.

"No, shhhh… You're no monster… She wasn't a child, she was centuries old," Josef tried to reaffirm her.

"But, she looked like a child," Adriana broke into sobs.

Josef held her. He looked down at Mick. His friend was still paralyzed from the stake. Josef shifted Adriana to one arm and bend down to finish removing the stake with his free hand.

Mick sat up gasping for air. He tried to stand, but was unable to. He half crawled across the room, not waiting for his wounds to heal or the effects of the stake to wear off. He needed to get to Beth.

Beth still laid crumpled at the base of the wall. He approached her cautiously. _Her heart's still beating._ He rejoiced in the fact that she lived. He rolled her over and held her in his arm. His chest had started to heal and the pulling sensations only deepened the pain in his chest.

Beth let out a sigh and opened her eyes. She was in Mick's arms. She was safe. She looked at his chest as it healed and reached up to touch the wound, much like she had done on their fist adventure together. Mick looked at her with the same eyes.

Beth through her arms around him and kissed him. He eagerly accepted her kiss and they sat in the corner of the room, blissfully unaware of the world around them.

They were brought back to reality by a faint ringing. Mick looked down at Beth's pocket and she faintly remembered slipping her phone into her pocket. She reached down and pulled it out.

'Mo' The caller ID said. "Should I answer it?" Beth asked Mick.

"Yeah, you know you can't avoid her forever," Mick replied smiling.

Beth gave him a quick kiss and answered.

"Hey…yeah, I just finished…I can get the story to you in a few hours…what?…I don't think-" Beth was cut off, as Mo hung up. "Shit," she said.

"What? Does she want you there now?" Mick asked.

"No." Beth looked up at Josef who was still comforting Adriana in the middle of the room. "She wants to throw a party for me and Josef…celebrating our marriage."

"Oh. Well, call her back and say you can't go," Mick offered.

"No," Josef stopped them. "We should go. Make an appearance and announce our annulment. That way it looks more believable. Besides, it's rude to decline an invitation to a party in your honor."

* * *

So there it was… a 12-page update. I know I said 14, but I was confusing this and the next (which is currently 16 pages). I'm nearing the end, and I have a lot to sum up, so my posts are getting longer.

Please review!!! And if you have any questions or misunderstandings, please send me a PM, I will get back to you as soon as possible!!!!!


	39. It's My Party, I'll Cry if I Want To

Okay, so here goes 16 pages of pure fun!!! No evil cliffie (yet)…

I'm sick (again) and it is midterms week and all my application are due too!! So, it will be a while before my next update. This is long enough so I hope it will satisfy you for a while!

I have said it before, but I will restate it now. I am doing a sequel to this and this chapter contains some build-up for that story.

I hope you enjoy!!!!

* * *

**It's My Party and I'll Cry if I Want To**

Beth stood up, a bit shaky. "I can't go to work looking like this. I need to get cleaned up and I will _not_ be seen with Josef looking like _that_," Beth said.

Josef glared at her, but Adriana started to chuckle, which broke into a full out laugh. Josef smiled at Beth, apparently the dig on his appearance could be overlooked if it brought a smile to Adriana. _He really does care about her..._

Mick chuckled a little as well, and pulled out his phone. He dialed, "I need a clean-up… 3rd and San Pedro… it needs to be discreet… good." Mick hung-up. "The Cleaner and her crew are on their way."

"That'll take care of these bodies, but what about the rest of the Agency?" Josef asked.

As if on cue, a couple of vamps broke through the door and stared at the scene. Mick pegged them as young vamps. They didn't seem to be attacking. He waited to see what they would do.

"You killed her?" one of them asked, looking up at Mick with grateful eyes.

"No, actually, she killed her." Mick pointed to Adriana. The vamps seemed confused by the fact that a mere human could defeat the monster that had terrorized their lives.

"Thank-you. Thank-you so much," one of the vamps said as he approached Adriana to shake her hand. "She has been relentless. That wicked witch had to have her way or she'd kill us. We weren't allowed to leave either, because we knew too much about her operations. You have done us all a favor."

"Why?" Beth asked. "Why did she do it?"

"Who knows…I certainly don't care."

The reporter in Beth surfaced. She wanted answers. Why had she almost been killed? Why did the Agency use Ritalin pregnancy patches? Why did they try to kill Adriana?

Mick saw Beth's thoughts. "Sometimes there is no explanation, Beth. Some people are just evil."

Beth wasn't satisfied. "Maybe, but something had to push her. I mean, she was just a little girl," she protested.

Josef noticed Adriana stiffen at Beth's comment, and hastened to correct her. "No, Blondie. She was not 'just a little girl.' She was a centuries old vampire, stuck in the façade of a little girl's body. If you want a reason—that's probably the best you'll get. She was compensating for her appearance, trying to show how grown-up she was," Josef explained, hugging Adriana to his chest.

"But…but that's just evil. Couldn't she understand what she was doing?"

Mick chuckled and pulled Beth to him. "There is a lot of evil in the world, Beth. Some of it you've seen first hand, but there is still a lot out there."

"Then it's a good thing I got you around," Beth mumbled into Mick's chest.

Mick smiled and replied, "Yes, it is… yes it is."

"I hate to break-up this tender moment," Josef interrupted, "But don't we have some place we need to be? And what about the other loyal Agency members? We need to figure out a way to deal with them."

"There are only a couple of dedicated employees," one of the vamps stated. "She employed them as coordinators."

"Okay, how do we find them?" Mick asked.

"The organizer at the front desk has a list of all the gigs the Agency is at tonight. She will be able to tell you where they are," another vamp said.

"Is she loyal?" Josef asked.

"Only to the highest bidder, and since the competition is dead, that would make you the highest bidder."

"Good. Can we trust you to take care of them?"

"No way, man! The coordinators are much more powerful than us. We wouldn't stand a snowballs chance in hell of fighting them off."

Mick scoffed at the young vamps, but before he had time to retort, a voice came from the intercom on the head's desk. "Miss, there is a woman down here claiming a 'Mick St. John' called for a clean-up at this address. What do you want me to do?"

Mick approached the intercom and pushed the button. "This is Mick St. John, send her up to the Boss's office."

"Where is the head?" the woman replied.

"She's the clean-up," Mick responded. He turned back to the other vamps and addressed them. "Okay, I want you to lock down the building, no one gets in or out without my permission. Got it?"

"Yes," they all said in unison and then scampered off to start securing the building.

Mick heard the elevator ding and watched the door as the Cleaner and her crew entered. "St. John, what have you gotten yourself into this time? And Josef, how did he manage to drag you into this?"

"Actually, Mick didn't drag me in, Miss Lebenblut did," Josef said, motioning to Adriana. "Adriana Lebenblut meet Adalia, also known as the Cleaner."

Adriana and the Cleaner shook hands. The Cleaner sniffed the air and looked at Josef questionably, "A mortal? I thought you didn't fraternize with freshies, Josef?" She arched her eyebrow. "Didn't you use to preach on how it only ended in sadness?"

"Yes," Josef stiffened. "But Adriana is different. She's…unique."

The Cleaner just nodded and looked back at her team, who were currently removing the thug's bodies. Her eyes fell on the little girl. She approached and smelled the girl's body. The decay repulsed her, but not as much as the act. "Who killed the girl?" she asked, clearly mad that anyone would commit such an atrocity.

Again, Adriana cringed and clung to Josef as he defended her. "She's not a girl, Adalia. She was the head of this Agency, which has been the cause behind the rising death rate."

"Don't lie to me Josef, our friendship is too old. That girl is mortal. I can smell her."

The look of fear in Adriana's eyes tripled at the Cleaner's statement. Again, Josef jumped in with an explanation. "Never question my honesty," he glared at the Cleaner. "And as for the girl being human…you might have also noticed the decay—that's because she was a vamp, a four centuries old vampire. What makes Adriana so unique is that she has the ability to turn vamps mortal. Unfortunately, once they become mortal again, they die." Josef left his temporary transition out of his explanation…no need for the Cleaner to know. The fewer people who knew Adriana's secret, the better. The Cleaner could be trusted, but Josef wasn't so sure about the others on her crew.

The Cleaner nodded at the explanation. Can nothing phase her? Mick thought. He watched as her crew finished pulling the bodies from the room and started steam cleaning the blood spatter.

"Can you do us another favor?" Mick asked the Cleaner.

"Depends on what it is," she responded.

"We need to be somewhere, but some of the Agency's loyal men are still at large. Could you take care of them?"

"I'm in the business of cleaning-up, not making the messes."

"I know, but these are the men responsible for the freshies' deaths. It would be in your own interest to help us out. I know you could handle it. If I remember correctly, Gerald hasn't been heard from in a while." Mick smiled as he finished his statement. He knew she would agree.

The Cleaner swallowed thickly and said, "Fine. However, you owe me. Now where can I find these men?" she asked.

"The woman at the front desk can tell you where they are. You're looking for the coordinators. The guards, and especially the freshies, should cooperate with you," Mick answered.

"I'll call you when it's finished," the Cleaner said to Mick. "Josef," she nodded her head in departure.

"Adalia," Josef returned her gesture. "Bis wiedersehen und Weidmannsheil."

"Dankeschön. Auf Wiedersehen." The Cleaner turned on her heal and left.

After a short silence Beth asked, "You speak German?"

Josef chuckled, "Yes, Blondie, I speak German, along with many other languages. Four hundred years gives you a lot of time to practice."

"And a lot of need," Mick added. "Vampires can't stay put too long, things start to get noticed, so being able to speak a variety of languages is helpful. By the way, Josef, how do you know the Cleaner's name? Have you done _that_ much business with her?"

Josef glared at Mick. "No. I have never needed the Cleaner's services for myself. Adalia and I go way back. I'm her sire," Josef informed Mick.

"But… that's impossible. She's as old as you are." Mick stared open-mouthed at Josef.

"I did a lot of stupid things in the bloodlust after my turning. Adalia was unlucky enough to cross my path. I didn't even know what happened, my sire hadn't explained turnings to me. Another vampire took both Adalia and I in."

Mick really wanted to ask more questions, but he knew that Josef didn't like talking about his past. _Besides, we have a party we have to get to._

"Let's get out of here," Mick suggested. "I'll drop you and Adriana off at your place Josef. Beth and I will head back to mine. We'll change and meet up at Buzzwire for the party. When does it start, Beth?"

"Early morning. Most of the staff will be there by six to get the early editions out, so the party will probably start then."

"Well, that gives us two hours. Josef, you think you can make it there by then?"

"Mick, you have no clue how fast I will be rid of these clothes." Josef grinned at him.

"Aww, Josef, I think they make you look sexy," Beth joked. Josef glared at her, and she thought she heard the faintest hints of a growl.

* * *

Once back at Mick's apartment, Beth and Mick showered. They had both wanted to remove the scent of the fight and any stray blood spatters. As Beth stepped out of the shower, Mick pulled her back in for a crushing kiss.

"I want you to know that I love you," Mick said as he held her to his wet, naked, chest. "You are the world to me and I can't wait to spend eternity with you."

"Me neither. What's stopping us?" Beth asked.

Mick pulled back to look down at her. _She isn't joking. She wants me to turn her… now._ Mick took a deep breath. "Beth—"

"Why, Mick? Why do you always hesitate?" Beth demanded, getting angry. "Didn't we just express how much we love each other?"

"I will never doubt that you love me, Beth. I just want you to have time to say goodbye. After you're turned you can never go back." Mick looked into her eyes to make sure she understood.

Beth looked up at him and her eyes welled with tears. Her voice choked up, "I'm—I'm just afraid if I wait…that I'll lose my nerve."

Beth broke into full out tears and hugged Mick's chest. Mick placed a soothing hand on her back and held her to him. "Shhh, it's fine, Beth. I would be more nervous if you weren't worried." Beth pulled away and looked at him, confused and hurt. He explained, "This way I know you understand the finality of your decision."

Beth laid her head back on Mick's chest and just stood there, dripping wet and naked, not wanting to leave his comforting embrace. "I don't have many people to say goodbye to. Just my colleagues and they're not close friends. The only close, long-lasting friend I have is Liz, but she's…" Beth's comments died out as she looked at Mick's puzzled face. "What?"

"What about your family? Your mom?" he asked, remembering the frantic woman who came to his office 22 years ago in desperation.

"I thought you were my guardian angel? Haven't you been watching me for the last 22 years?" Beth asked. When Mick cocked his head to glare at her she explained, "My mom died two years ago. My dad was killed in the Gulf War and I don't have any siblings. I have some aunts and uncles and some cousins, but no one really close."

"Liz?" Mick asked questionably.

"Yeah, Elizabeth. My friend since…since… as long as I can remember. She and I were inseparable—the two Beths. She could always make me laugh—even after I was taken, she was the only one who could get me to smile for months."

Mick grimaced at Beth's comments. He had to keep reminding himself that it was Coraline who had taken Beth and that it wasn't his fault, but he always felt responsible. That's why he had stayed in her life all these years—he wanted to make sure that nothing like that would ever happen again.

He smiled reminiscently. "I remember Liz. She was always around. Spunky, blond hair, blue eyes, looked like…" Mick's head reeled with a sudden realization, _No, it couldn't be! Not Lizzy! I never thought about it before… No, it couldn't be. It was a long time ago, you're just confusing the girls. Push it from your thoughts. Still…_

Beth interrupted Mick's thoughts. "You listening?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just got lost in nostalgia land." Mick smiled.

"Sure…Well, I was saying that Liz has been living abroad for the last year and before that she was away at college. I haven't seen her in years. It won't be too hard to break connection. We just e-mail." Mick could see in Beth's eyes that it would be hard; she just didn't want to admit it.

"We all must make sacrifices, but at least you can say goodbye," Mick reminded her. "Many people never get that chance."

"No, Mick I can't. She would know something was wrong if I started to get all mushy. I don't want her to think I committed suicide. She has always protected me from myself. If I leave making her think I killed myself, she would never forgive herself for not being there. No. I can't say goodbye," Beth said.

"I understand. Maybe over the next couple of weeks you can say a few things that wouldn't seem too out of place. That way she knows what you mean to her," Mick suggested.

"Liz is too smart for that—Wait, did you say a couple of _weeks_?!" Beth demanded.

"Yes, Beth. I want you to get your affairs in order and give your system enough time to replenish the blood it's lost. That way, you'll be completely healthy for turning. I don't want the slightest possibility of something going wrong," Mick reassured her with a kiss. "Maybe you can will your savings to Liz."

"Why can't I keep them? It's my money."

"Yes, but you are going to die. Which is something else we need to discuss. We're going to have to plan out your death and stage it. Josef's good at this. He has people."

Beth stared, dumbfounded, at Mick. _This turning thing, just keeps getting more and more complicated…_

Mick and Beth hurriedly dressed. Beth griped about Mick's ability to throw on the crumpled clothes at the bottom of his closet and still look impeccable, while she had to fight with her hair, just to get it to stay in a clip.

Finally, when they both looked presentable, they headed to Buzzwire. Beth had worked up some story about a nightclub Mafia trying to oust the new girl in town. She planned to interview Adriana about the elevator crash. She decided it would be safe to connect the nightclub Mafia to Lola's club and say that a few of Adriana's clients were drugged, but sources couldn't confirm if it was Black Crystal or not. Beth knew Mo would love the Mafia angle.

As they arrived, she spotted Josef's Ferrari in the parking lot. She and Mick approached as Adriana and Josef exited the car.

"Where have you been?" Josef asked, irritated. He had washed the dye out of his hair and had changed into a relaxed pair of jeans and T-shirt, though he had kept the leather jacket. He smelled the air and glared a Mick. "Seriously? At a time like this? I have to go in there and pretend I'm her husband, and here you are deflowering her." Josef crossed his arms across his chest, in mock agitation.

Mick and Beth smiled sheepishly. "We needed a shower and, being environmentally conscience, we shared," Mick explained. "And as for why we were late… Beth and I had a _little_ discussion on turning. She seems to think there is no time like the present and I keep having to remind her of all the things she needs to do."

Josef stopped scowling and smiled at Beth. "You're right, my dear, there is no time like the present." Now it was Mick's turn to scowl at Josef.

Josef added, "But I am afraid Mick is also right. We need to put your affairs in order. I will have Ryder get on a death scenario ASAP. All those video games he plays will finally start to pay off…"

"Thanks, Josef. I do have one request. I want my death to look like an accident, no questions asked, no one blamed," Beth asserted.

"That can be arranged. Have you thought of your farewells?"

"Yeah. That'll be simple, you guys are my closest friends now." Beth smiled at Josef, Mick and Adriana.

"Well, then I don't see why this shouldn't take more than a few days. Do you have a will?" Josef asked.

"No. I suppose I will have to make one. Won't that look funny—me taking out a will, and then dying a few days later?" Beth asked.

"It could, but if you assert that you just felt it was time to get around to it, it might not raise too many eyebrows. May I suggest a living trust? It's a good alternative and leaves more legal lee-way." Josef suggested.

"Okay, I'm going to need a lawyer, and a new identity. I'm guessing you have people?" Beth asked.

"Oh yes. I know a guy who can get you an identity and I have a couple lawyers on staff. As for our annulment, that would be a perfect excuse for you to be making a will. You could say you realized you needed to 'grow-up' and face the real world…. Which reminds me—I'm going to need an alibi. The first thing the cops will look into will be our recent annulment. And if I'm not mistaken, your ex-boyfriend, Josh, might be more than a little ruthless towards me." Josef broke off into contemplative thought.

"Hey, Josef…that's it! That's how my will can not look suspicious," Beth beamed. "If we hold our annulment until after my 'death' you can take possession of my money and accounts. Then you can give them back to me."

"Un problemo," Josef started. "If I am still married to you when you 'die,' our marriage can't be annulled, I'll be a widower. _And_ if you die the first person they will suspect is the new husband. So sorry, but no. I say we stick to the annulment and you make out a will, in which, you give _nothing_ to me."

Beth looked deflated, but she understood Josef's reasoning. _Who can I will my money to, so that I know it will get back to me? I don't want to enter eternity with nothing. Sure, Mick has savings, but I don't want to start off as a burden…_

"Why, don't we get this party over with, then we can discuss this further. Preferably somewhere more private than a parking lot," Mick suggested. The others nodded and headed into Buzzwire.

Beth braced herself. She knew the questions would come flying at her and she didn't have answers yet. Mick and Josef swapped positions, so that Josef had his arm around Beth and Mick was holding Adriana. They walked through the doors.

The room was full of people. More than were ever there at one time during the day. Beth figured that all the crews were in to celebrate, meaning there were stories going un-covered. _Mo must not be pleased…_

But on the contrary, when Beth finally spotted Mo though all the people, she looked very pleased. She greeted Beth, who introduced her to Josef, and then Mick and Adriana. Beth explained that she brought Adriana in for her story and had invited Mick along too, since he was her friend. Mo nodded and read over Beth's story.

"Wow, girl. How do you do it? You have a new stud for a husband and you come up with material like _this,_" Mo asked. Josef flashed a wicked grin and Beth resisted the urge to wipe it off his face.

"I'm super girl," Beth replied. "I'll just record this with Adriana and then I'll come back to the party."

"Alright, but I want you to know, they're expecting a speech," Mo said, motioning to the crowd, then she walked away.

Beth smiled at her boss. She was going to miss her. "So, Adriana, want to get this over with?"

"Sure," she smiled at Mick and gave Josef a smoldering glance before she walked off, following Beth.

Josef and Mick watched the girls leave. They stood in silence for a while, until Mick finally spoke up. "So… you never thanked me for getting Adriana out safely."

"What?" Josef was jerked from his thoughts by Mick's random statement.

"When I left to pick-up Adriana from the Clubhouse, after the elevator crashed. Remember you told me, and I quote, 'Bring her back, Mick, please.' I haven't heard a thank you yet."

Mick watched as Josef's cheeks lost what little color they had. _Fine. He doesn't want to admit his feelings, but that doesn't mean I don't know…_

Josef seemed to regain some of his composure. He said, "Mick, when I said that, I had just given you the keys to my Ferrari. I wasn't talking about Adriana, I was talking about the car."

Mick snorted. _Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say Josef_. Mick just looked at Josef, with scrutinizing eyes and by the way Josef was fidgeting, Mick knew his assumption was right. "Why don't you just say you love her? It's not like I can't tell."

"Mick," Josef started, "How long did it take for you to admit you had feelings for Beth? How many months did you know her before you even approached the idea of having a relationship? How many times did she kiss you before you kissed her back?" Josef crossed his arms and watched his friend squirm at the accusations.

"Yeah, well, it's different. I've been watching Beth for 22 years. I didn't fall in love with a four-year-old girl. It was gradual. And I denied my feelings because I was trying to protect her, but that hasn't seemed to work either, so now, I've decided to enjoy my time with her. But what about you? How old is Adriana, and what are your intentions?"

"What, are you her father now? Adriana is 25 and I'm not sure about my intentions," Josef admitted. "I am _four hundred_ years old, Mick. I've only known Adriana for _four_ days! I don't understand my intentions…" Josef trailed off, thinking about Adriana.

_25… She's 25!? Wow, and I thought Beth and I had a generation gap…_ Mick thought. "Josef," Mick placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You should do what you feel is right. Don't try to reason through it. Reason never seems to work."

Josef smiled patronizingly at Mick. "I am 408, Mick. I already know that there's no reason in love. I have heard that said in more languages then you know exist. I have heard countless poems, songs, sonnets, ballads, and drunken speeches that claim just that. Love is beyond reason. I thought I understood, but for the first time in my entire life I think I now truly understand. Love is everything they say it is… and more."

Mick smiled. Josef had said it. Maybe not straight out, like, 'Hey, Mick, I love Adriana,' but he had said it. Their conversation was cut short by the return of the Beth and Adriana, which was fortunate since the atmosphere between the two guys was turning awkward, fast.

"Hey, sorry that took so long," Beth apologized.

"No problem, Blondie," Josef said. They stood there in uncomfortable silence, not sure what to say. Mo broke the tension by asking Beth to make a speech.

"Do you know what you're going to say?" Mick asked.

Beth smiled at Adriana who returned her smile. It looked like the two had been planning something. "Yeah, I know _exactly_ what I am going to say. There's no time like the present…" Beth winked at Mick and sauntered off towards the front of the room.

"Are you getting nervous?" Josef asked Mick.

"A little," Mick admitted.

"Oh, it will be fine," Adriana reassured them. They all turned to watch Beth address the room.

"First, I would like to thank you all for your support. You have all been like family to me over the past months and I'm very happy that you could all be here to celebrate this auspicious day with me." She paused for the applause. "I would like to introduce my new husband, but first, I have some sad news." The crowd waited on bated breath, especially Mick and Josef. "I am sad to have to announce my resignation from Buzzwire." The room gasped with the news. "I know that this is shocking to most of you. I do love my job, but my husband is wealthy and I've decided to enjoy my new marriage. In a few years, I may come back to Buzzwire, but for now I am going to be a housewife." Again the room grew noisy as people commented on this news. "So, with that in mind, this party is going to double as my farewell bash. Now, without any further, ado, I would like you all to meet my new husband, Josef Konstan."

The crowd applauded and Josef approached Beth. She smiled at him and he asked, "What was that?" under his breath.

"Saying my farewells. Check one thing off the list," Beth replied. Josef laughed at her eagerness. They both became suspiciously aware of the crowd calling for them to kiss.

Josef looked at Beth, asking permission, but she beat him to it. _All for the cause…_ she thought, as she planted her lips on Josef's. The crowd cheered. Beth and Josef broke apart. The kiss had been chaste and innocent. They smiled at each other. They both could feel the dirty looks they were getting from Adriana and Mick.

The crowd surrounded Beth and Josef and inundated then with questions about the ceremony, where their honeymoon was going to be, about Josef's company, his wealth, and a million other things. They made it through quite well, creating a story as they went.

Mick and Adriana hung around the back of the crowd waiting for the well-wishers to dissipate. Josef and Beth finally detangled themselves from the crowd and approached Mick and Adriana.

"Did you like my speech?" Beth asked, smiling wickedly.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Mick asked.

"Of course. I want this. I'm going for it. And there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise." Beth crossed her arms, prepared to stare him down. Josef chuckled. He had to give her credit, she had spunk.

"Oh, really?" Mick asked. "What if I refuse to sire you?"

"Then I'll ask Josef," Beth huffed. Josef's head whipped around in surprise.

Mick's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't."

"I would. And you have to admit, it's not like you don't want me to be turned."

"Yeah, well, it's not like you don't want me to want you to be turned," Mick realized as he said this that their argument had entered the absurd nature of sibling rivalries. Josef had been listening to the entire argument, an expression of great amusement upon his face. Mick straightened himself, regained his composure and asked Beth politely, "Can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Mick clapped Josef on the shoulder in a congratulatory gesture, for all the nosy reporters watching them.

Beth sauntered off to an excluded corner and Mick followed her. Once she turned around to face him, he started, "Beth-"

"No, Mick. I quit my job. I'm going to meet with Josef's lawyer tomorrow and I am going to do this." Mick made to protest, but she raised her voice and continued to speak over him. "But we do need to talk."

"About what?" Mick asked, thrown off by her sudden change in tone.

"Your eating habits," Beth said simply.

Mick did a double take. _What did she say? My eating habits… What do my eating habits have to do with anything?_

"Yes, we need to talk about your unhealthy eating habits. Josef told me all about the health risks of bagged blood—curtailing of healing abilities and vampire hemophilia—I respect your respect for human life, but I don't want to lose you. I am going to ask you to consider fresh blood," Beth asked.

Mick blinked at her, not sure if he should be taking her seriously.

"Bottled of course," Beth added.

"That's not the point, Beth," Mick rebuffed.

"Yes, it is. If the donor is willing, why is it bad? In fact you're the one who is stealing from people. You take the blood donated to help the sick. The last time I checked, you are not a sick person."

The meaning of Beth's words hit Mick hard. _I am stealing. It just goes to show that no matter how noble your intentions; you are not above everybody else. Maybe freshies aren't that bad…_

Beth read the expression on Mick's face and answered, his unvoiced question. "They're not, Mick. You compensate freshies. The blood bank donor's don't get paid for their donations. _And_ you can make it a pleasurable experience for them too," Beth argued. At this, Mick cocked his head and glared at her. "Okay, okay," she admitted. "That's too much to ask. But I do want you to consider this."

Mick sighed. "You're right, Beth. I'd never thought of it that way before, but you're right. But why are we talking about this now?" Mick asked.

"Well, since I'm unemployed, I need a job. First, I was thinking of joining you in the PI business," Mick started to protest, but Beth continued speaking. "_But_ I know you don't want me in danger. Then I got to thinking about the Agency. Their services are still in demand and I could take over operations. I figured if I could sway you over to freshies, I could convince anyone." Beth beamed as she finished her explanation.

Mick smiled back. "You've convinced me. I think it is a very good idea—I know you'll treat your girls with every amount of respect they deserve."

"Men too. Don't forget the male freshies. Us female vamps need to eat too."

Mick chuckled, "But you're not a vampire…yet."

"Yeah, but I will be, soon. And think, I'm going to have a harem larger then Josef's," she added with a smile. They both chuckled quietly thinking about Josef reaction.

* * *

Mo had cornered Adriana and Josef. She was interrogating them about their jobs and friends. Mo thought both Adriana and Josef would make excellent contacts. Josef found her prying questions comical and he amused himself by dangling information in front of her, but never giving specifics.

Adriana was silent, but Josef could feel her emotions. She had released her charm and was letting her allure roll off her. It was starting to take its effect on him, but he wasn't going to give in. _Why now? She __**knows**__ we're supposed here for Beth…_

He noticed other men starting to stare at Adriana and he could feel jealousy rising in his chest. If he weren't mistaken, he'd just accidentally let out a low growl. Mo finally gave up and left to pester some new reporters about their deadlines.

That's when Adriana laid it on thick, shooting a wave of heat crashing through his body. _Fuck,_ was that last thing he thought as he lost all control and practically attacked her. His mouth smashed against hers in a crushing kiss. Adriana gratefully accepted, encouraging him, her allure only growing, enticing him more thoroughly.

Gasps rose from the crowd as nosy reporters noticed Josef and Adriana's not-so-innocent make out session. Josef hardly noticed as the din grew louder, he was fully consumed in Adriana's kiss. He did register the shock of being pulled away from Adriana, but it took him a moment to realize that it was Beth who pulling him away.

"How could you?!" Beth exclaimed, near tears.

Josef looked at Adriana who was barely containing her laughter, then he looked at Mick, who looked just as confused as him and finally, he looked at Beth. He could see the glint of laughter in her eyes, just below her fake tears. _Oh…_ he understood. Beth and Adriana had planned this. They had been playing him. _Well, two can play at that game…_

"You knew what kind of man I was when you married me, Sweet-cheeks," he responded.

Beth was taken aback by his comment and her genuine shock played right into her cover story. "Fine. We're over!" Beth turned on her heel and stormed off. Josef watched, dumbfounded. _No wonder Mick likes her. He's always had a soft spot for strong women,_ he thought as Adriana pulled him from the room.

Mick watched as Josef and Adriana left. _No, come back! Josef, I thought we made a pact, leave no man behind…_ He sighed and looked around. With Josef, Adriana and Beth gone everyone in the room was concentrated on him.

"I'll…I'm just…I'll go check on Beth," he stammered as he bolted from the room in search of Beth.

He found her sitting in the hall. Her head was resting against the wall and her eyes were closed. Fake tears stained her face, but her expression was one of pure joy. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "Did they buy it?" she asked.

"Yes. You had this planned too, didn't you?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Of course. I had to be able to explain my annulment and what better way than to have a messy break-up scene in front of the entire news department?" she smiled at him.

Mo came bursting through he door, breaking up the moment with Mick. Beth put her grief stricken face back on and Mick played the part of consoling friend.

"Oh, girl. I just heard. I'm so sorry. He's such a bastard. I'm gonna rip him a new one. He won't know what hit him. We'll run a full out neg. campaign," Mo offered as comfort.

"_No!_" Beth panicked. She didn't want attention drawn to Josef and she knew that Josef wouldn't hesitate to take Mo down if she threatened to expose him. "No, please don't. I don't want any of this on the news. It's too embarrassing. _Please,_ don't," Beth pleaded.

"But—" Mo started to protest. This story was dynamite and she didn't want to pass it up.

Beth broke into another fit of fake tears. This seemed to sway Mo who, begrudgingly, agreed. "Okay, Beth. I'll hold the story for you. But you owe me… This is the story of the year."

"Thank you, Mo," Beth chocked through sobs. "I really—_really_ couldn't handle the humiliation. Thanks. Consider it your parting gift to me."

"You're still leaving?! Even though you're not gonna be married?" Mo asked.

"Yes. I need some time off. Maybe I'll come back. Who knows, I might get a good divorce settlement…" Beth said, cheering up a little.

Mo laughed and hugged her star ex-reporter. "I hope to see you back soon. We both know you can't stay away!" She left, going back to the party.

"Well, I think we can leave now. Do you have any plans for the rest of the day, Mr. St. John?" Beth asked, a hint of mischief in her eye.

* * *

Adriana pulled Josef to his car. Josef asked, "Why didn't you tell me what you were planning?" he asked, a little miffed with her.

"Where's the fun in that?" Adriana asked. "Besides, Beth and I didn't want it to look staged."

"I hate being out of the loop," he muttered. He pulled Adriana to him and stared down into her eyes. He let his own allure roll off him. Adriana moaned and pressed herself against him. He forcefully pushed her against the car and pinned her there with his body so she could feel the effect she had on him. Adriana moaned again and kissed him, tangling her fingers into his hair.

It took all his will power to pull away. "Adriana, we need to talk." She pouted when he stopped, but she listened to him. "I want to know what you expect of me. You said when we met I was the first person you ever let in. I need to know where you see us going."

Adriana drew a calming breath. "I don't know. I don't what the future will hold. I try not to think too far into the future. Can't we live for today and enjoy the here and now?" she asked, kissing him.

Josef pulled away again. "As much as I would love to just let go and enjoy, I feel we've done that enough. We need to talk about this, before it gets out of hand," Josef's concern was scaring even him, but he didn't want to get hurt again. He never opened up like this. He lived in the here and now, but he did always have an eye on the future and for some reason he saw Adriana in his future.

"I love you," Adriana blurted out. She seemed shocked by her own boldness.

Josef smiled, one of those true smiles that expressed all his happiness over hearing those three little words. He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you too." He let out a breath. _Damn that felt good._

"Well, guess that sums it up," she smiled and kissed him. He didn't put up any resistance.

Mick and Beth emerged from the building. Mick groaned. "Why do I always have to see this?" he asked rhetorically as he saw Josef and Adriana.

"Hey," Beth called out to them. "I'll come by your office tonight, Josef. Have your lawyer ready. Bye, Adriana."

Josef raised his hand, acknowledging her statement, but not bothering to break his kiss with Adriana. Adriana didn't even give Beth a response. Mick chuckled and led Beth to his car. He held the door for her then got in the driver's side. She asked, with seductive undertones, "So where are we going?"

"Shopping," Mick answered simply.

Beth's face fell. She had imagined going back to his place and taking advantage of the solitude. Mick noticed her disappointment. He grabbed her hand. "I know, Beth, but you're the one who forced the turning. Remember, I want you healthy, so no sex—we can't take the chance of me draining you."

"I could wait on the turning…" Beth offered, a little eagerly.

Mick laughed. "No, then we'd still have to wait. It'll be faster this way. I don't want to risk losing you."

"At least it would be a good way to go," Beth grumbled. Mick laughed heartily at her comment. _It would indeed be a good way to die, a very good way… probably the best way..._

* * *

Here I go, begging for reviews...


	40. The Turning

Okay, sorry about the long wait, but for the first time in a long time I didn't have an update ready to go up. And I have to warn you, the next one is not written either. I will try to write as soon as I can, but this accursed cold and school and work is taking a lot out of me. So please be patient!!!

I want to inform all you readers that we are approaching the end of this fic. This is the second to last post. That means I have one chapter after this and an epilogue. That's it. Then I will be taking a couple weeks off to get a start on my next fic, a companion piece to this called 'Together.'

Thanks to nightcap and silvanelf for beta-ing!!! I couldn't have posted this without them!!! (All that cough syrup went to my head!)

Enjoy!!

* * *

**The Turning**

Beth awoke in her own bed. She smiled, remembering the day. She had started the morning with a perfectly staged break-up with Josef, then she and Mick had gone shopping, not her first choice, but she had enjoyed herself.

Mick had taken her to what she could only describe as a vampire clearing house. Anything and everything a vamp could want could be found there. The warehouse had been a little cold for Beth, but Mick had given her his coat. Which she had spent the rest of the trip secretly smelling, it had Mick _all_ over it. They—yes they—had bought a freezer for two. Beth didn't even have to push Mick into the idea; he really had changed his outlook on life.

Next, Mick had taken Beth to a department store and outfitted her in vamp friendly clothing. She had spent more money than she should, but she was having a great time trying on clothes for Mick, who, oddly enough, seemed to have a good time too. Mick had insisted she get a heavy, dark coat and a good pair of sunglasses and few hats as protection from sunlight. Beth had a great time with the hats. She didn't go for inconspicuous like Mick suggested, but bought a bright red, thin brimmed hat, that Mick said made her look like a 1920's starlet.

Lastly, they had made a trip to the morgue, where Mick introduced Beth to Guillermo. She had protested, being that she was going to run a freashie agency, but he insisted that she should know all the options, _and_, she would need to get transfusions for her freshies.

They had come back to her place for lunch, which Mick could still (barely) taste. Mick had kissed her 'Good day' and left, reminding her to pack some of the clothes she wanted to keep and to get some sleep before they met Josef that evening. Mick had taken all the bags back to his place, since that was where she was going to be living after her turning.

Beth had gone to change, but before she could collapse into bed, there had been a knock on her door. A delivery boy held out a stack of paperwork and told her he was instructed to wait for return delivery. Beth had opened the package and found a neatly writen note, in what she presumed to be Josef's handwriting.

_Here are the annulment papers and the legal acquisition of the Agency. Just sign next to the 'x' and I need a blood sample._

Beth eyed the syringe contained in the package. She had wished Mick was there, but the boy was waiting, so she took a breath and sunk the needle into her vein. She hadn't fainted, and the bruise from the needle wasn't too large. She signed the papers after scanning through the documents—she was glad she did, because Josef had included a prank form that had her signing her soul over to him. She had laughed at his audacity and wrote 'Only if you grant my three wishes,' across the form and handed it back to the delivery boy. As he was turning to leave, she had called out for him to stop. She took off Josef's ring, which she was still wearing from the party that morning, and put in the package. After that she had collapsed into bed and slept through the afternoon.

Now she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the night to come. _I have to make out a will…But I want to keep my stuff…who can I will it to, so that it is given back to me? I could will it to Mick…I know he would give it back, but that might look suspicious if I give it all to him. I guess I should give something to Liz, so that it looks real…_ As she pondered how to divvy up her belongings, Beth brewed some coffee and then took a shower.

After a hot shower she packed up some clothes and left for Josef's office. She looked around her apartment making sure noting looked too out of place, she didn't know when or if she would ever be coming back.

* * *

Glances followed Beth as she entered the lobby of Josef's office building. She walked up to the desk and asked to be taken into Josef's office. The receptionist gawked at her like she thought Beth was joking. Beth insisted that she was there to see Josef and that he was expecting her.

"You must not have gotten the message, Miss. Josef has dismissed all you ladies, for the time being," the receptionist explained.

"I am not one of his floozies, I'm his wife!" Beth retorted, which technically wasn't true, since she had signed the annulment papers earlier.

The woman laughed at Beth. "Mr. Konstan is not married,_Miss_. I think you have the wrong building."

Beth bristled. She was about to tear the woman's head off when the room went eerily silent.

"Sweetheart, I thought I told you not to bother me at the office?" Josef said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Audible gasps rose from the crowd in the lobby as they watched Josef escort Beth to the executive elevator.

Once inside the elevator Josef dropped the playful tone and said, "Wipe that smirk off your face, you are not my wife. And as far as anyone here knows, you never were."

Beth stopped grinning and looked at Josef. "Why don't you want them to know? Won't they find out anyways?"

"Not if I have anything to do about it. Our annulment will end this fiasco before any permanent damage is done."

"Damage? What damage could your being married do?" Beth asked.

"For one it hurts my image, but mainly it is protecting you. I have enemies. I don't want them to try to get to me through you, especially since it would hurt Mick more than me."

Beth smiled. Josef was worried about her safety. She was sure this was not a side many people got to see of him, but with all they had been through in the last few days, they had grown very close.

"So what was with all the paperwork you sent me?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"You must have read through them, just annulment and acquisition papers," Josef replied.

"And a form signing over my soul. Nice try, but next time don't print it in red."

Josef smiled, "That wasn't red ink…" he joked.

Beth rolled her eyes and then remembered, "Hey, what ever happened with the Agency? I know I signed the acquisition papers this afternoon, but were all the coordinators caught?"

"Yeah, the Cleaner caught up with all of them. The freshies are safe, although a little scared. They are all back at the Agency headquarters, under the watchful eye of my guards," Josef explained. "Oh, and you owe me a _lot_ for the Cleaner's bill."

Beth paled. Josef chuckled and replied, "Don't worry, you have the rest of eternity to work off the debt, but really…it would have been easier if you had just signed over your soul." Josef grinned at Beth and exited the elevator as the doors opened.

_He timed that,_ Beth thought. _He planned that out perfectly as an exit line._

Josef instructed Beth to give her coat, purse and keys to his head of security. She handed them over.

"Beth, meet Ms. Jameson and Mr. Mercadante. They are two of the top legal minds in the country, and today they are going to help you finalize your will," Josef introduced her to two young, stern looking lawyers.

Beth shook hands with the lawyers and sat down at the table in Josef's office to discus logistics. Josef excused himself from the group, but as he was leaving he said to Beth, "Don't forget to give something to Adriana's sister Ilsa."

Beth stared at him. _Who? And why would I give her money?_

Josef explained, "Don't tell me you've forgotten Ilsa. I know she hasn't been around recently, but you should really give her _something_."

Beth was puzzled. _I don't know Adriana's family…Didn't her mom die when she was born?… Wait, I bet he set up a fake person so that I could will my money to her, then claim it myself. Thank you, Josef!_

"Oh, _Ilsa_. How could I forget her? Of course…" Beth said. Then she had the lawyers distribute Beth's belongings evenly between Mick and this mythical Ilsa.

Josef left and Beth and the lawyers got down to the paperwork. "Don't you want to give something to Mr. Konstan?" Ms. Jameson asked.

Beth remembered Josef's plea not to be involved in her will and declined, saying, "No, but can you give a little to Miss Adriana Lebenblut?"

"Sure, Miss."

Beth added, "Oh and give a thousand dollars to Miss Elizabeth Smith." _That's the only money I won't get back after this is done. I hope Liz understands…_

The lawyers finished up the paperwork and had Beth sign all the forms. The whole process had taken longer than Beth expected. The sun had finished setting, hours ago. They got up to leave as Josef re-entered the office with Ryder pulling the luggage she had left in her car. She wondered why Ryder had it, but didn't ask. Josef turned to the lawyers. "All finished? Good. Thanks for your services and remember, this was all done last month." The lawyers nodded in approval. Josef handed them a wad of cash and had them escorted from the office.

"So, what's the plan?" Beth asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask," Ryder said as he pulled up a file on the screen over Josef's desk. Beth watched as a complete computer simulation showed how her car, outfitted with a remote device, was driving along the Pacific Coast Highway when a semi truck made a wide turn, forcing her car off the road. Beth watched in horror as the simulated car tumbled down the cliff, first igniting in a fireball, then crashing into the rocks at the base of the cliff. Pieces of wreckage floated among the simulated rocks.

"As you can see, there is not much left, but your ID and license plate should confirm your identity. If that doesn't work, the blood on the driver seat will prove, beyond a reasonable doubt, that it was you." Josef said after the simulation had finished.

Beth stared openmouthed at the screen. "Wow, you're thorough. So when is this going to happen?"

"Already done, Blondie," Josef retorted.

"What?! You mean I'm dead?!"

"Yeah. I thought you said there was no time like the present, or are you having second thoughts?"

"No, I just didn't expect it to be so soon. Mick wanted to wait a couple of weeks until my blood replenishes, to turn me. This is going to change that."

"No it won't. Mick's going to have to deal with the aftermath of your death and all the legal proceedings. It would be really difficult for him to be caring for a new turn at the same time. This will allow him time to finalize your death and let the story die down, then he can turn you, in a few weeks."

Beth understood. After her Mom had died, she had spent weeks just getting the funeral arrangements in order. _I can't imagine going through all that while caring for…what did Josef call it?…a feral, bloodsucking infant. No, this is probably better._ "So, you can't be implicated in this?" she asked.

"No. I was in the courthouse, finalizing our annulment, right under the noses of the police. I heard when the call came in and made sure I was on their cameras. There's no way for them to indicate me in the 'accident.'"

"So, what about the truck driver?" Beth asked.

"He owed me a favor. It's an accident, it happens," Josef said. He flipped on another screen. A Buzzwire report was running a live feed from the scene of Beth's 'accident.'

"Have they identified it as me yet?" Beth asked. She knew that Mo would jump on a story involving the death of her once star reporter.

"No, but I'm sure we will hear the moment they do." As if on cue, Josef's phone rang.

Josef answered, "Hey, Mick."

"Josef, the police just called me. They said Beth's car crashed." Mick voice sounded panicked.

"Mick, calm down. Beth's right here with me. This was the plan, _remember,_" Josef reassured his friend.

"Oh…yeah…I just… I…" Mick stuttered.

"You panicked. It's okay. But Beth Turner is dead. You are going to have to deal with the legal aspect of Beth's death. So plenty of grieving and remember, Beth is dead. No one can suspect she is alive." Josef stated, firmly.

"Okay, but why me?"

"Because you're named as her emergency contact and the executor to her will."

"Fine, I'll deal with the police," Mick said, reluctantly. He was not looking forward to that conversation with DA Josh Lindsay

"Good. Oh, and Mick…when you're done, there's a Ilsa Lebenblut at my office that would like to have a place to sleep tonight."

"Ilsa?" Mick asked questionably. "Is she related to Adriana?"

"No, Mick. She is a 5' 6," blond, ex-reporter," Josef told his friend.

"Oh, yeah. I'll swing by later." Mick smiled and hung up.

"Ilsa Lebenblut?" Beth asked.

"Yes, Blondie. Say hello to the new you," Josef said as he handed her a bottle of black hair dye.

"What?!" Beth exclaimed. She couldn't help thinking this was payback for dressing up Josef earlier.

"Well, you're a well known reporter and we can't have anybody recognizing you. Susana will apply the dye and give you a new style." He indicated the woman standing in the doorway, "Oh…and here is your new identity, driver's license, birth certificate, social security card and passport." Josef handed Beth a stack of papers. "Nice to meet you Ilsa Lebenblut."

"Wow, thanks for getting all this for me. But can I ask, why Ilsa?"

"Your name, Bethany, means 'Consecrated to God.' Ilsa is a German variation on that. And as for Lebenblut…well, it is always better if you can have an established relative to back up any questions on your new identity."

* * *

An hour later Beth reentered Josef office. Her hair was jet-black and bobbed at shoulder length.

"I guess I'm going to need a new nick-name for you, Blondie." Josef chuckled. "You look good." He reassured her.

"Thanks. When will Mick be here?" Beth asked.

"It's going to be a while. Last I heard, your ex-boss was sending an army of reporters after him. A few even came here. Luckily, the security downstairs can handle a human reporter or two. Are you hungry? I had some food brought in, I can't vouch for the taste, but some of the girls like it." Josef motioned towards a pizza box on the table.

Beth laughed and grabbed a slice. "Next time you're human, I'm taking you out to pizza."

"Don't even joke about that!" Josef exclaimed, getting nervous at the thought of turning mortal again.

"Well, if you're going to stay with Adriana, it's bound to happen sooner or later," Beth retorted, loving the way he squirmed at the thought.

* * *

A few hours later, just before sunrise, Mick arrived, looking harried and tired. "Do you have any clue how annoying reporters are?" he stated as he collapsed on the couch.

Beth grinned and looked at him. Mick groaned and restated, "Okay, maybe _you_ do, but seriously, why do you all have to be so pushy? Can't you take a hint? No means no and 'I don't want to talk about it' means 'Get out of my face!"

Beth chuckled and sat down next to Mick. He suddenly looked at her again and eyed her new color and cut. "What did you do to your hair?" he asked.

"Josef insisted I change it, so that people don't recognize me. It is amazing how much we rely on hair to define people," Beth said as she played with her new cut.

"Yeah, I guess. Being a vampire I relied on my sense of smell and the sound of your voice," Mick said. "It looks…interesting."

"Interesting?" Beth asked. "How so?"

"Well, I'm just not used to it. I don't tend to like that color, but you make it look _good_." Mick smiled and kissed her.

"Ahem," Josef cleared his throat. "Mick, you should go hit the ice before it gets too late. You are going to have to be up earlier to deal with the police. Blondie, don't leave Mick's place and wear a hat and glasses if you have to leave. We can't risk someone recognizing you."

"So when do I get to see my sister?" Beth asked Josef.

Josef looked between her and Mick confused. "I thought you were an only child?"

"Yes, but Ilsa has a sister. When do I get to see her? She's the only person besides you two that I get to talk to," Beth said.

"Oh, I will have Adriana drop by tomorrow with some food," Josef replied.

"Thanks," she said as she stood up to leave. "Could she take me to your place? I could do with a change of scenery and I would like to speak to you're girls about joining the Agency, since your not going to be needing them."

"I guess. As long as Mick doesn't have a problem." Mick nodded in approval. Josef added, "How did you know I was getting rid of my girls?"

"I had a hunch," Beth said. "If you are going to stay with Adriana, you have no need for them and frankly, I think she will get a little jealous if you keep a harem of freshies around."

Josef glared at Beth. "They are not a harem. I do not abuse my girls' privacy or free will in any way. They are free to leave at any time," he defended himself.

"Yeah, well, with your vampire attraction and allure, how can they say no?" Beth asked as she walked out the door.

Josef glared at her, but he didn't have to retort. _She's going to make a good vampire. She already possessed the survivor instinct and spunkiness._

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed quickly. Beth (or Ilsa) spent most of her days with Adriana, either at Mick's or Josef's. Adriana helped Beth rearrang the Agency, while still running The Clubhouse. Beth ended up hiring most of Josef's girls as coordinators, since they were experienced and trustworthy and she managed to keep most of the Agency's existing freshies, assuring them safer working conditions and better compensation. The headquarters was transformed into a dormitory of sorts, where the girls could live between gigs.

Adriana and Beth had had long discussions on changing the image of the Agency and finally decided a name change would be best. It had taken a while, but Beth had decided on Lovett's Inc. She thought it sounded both professional and fun. If a human were to come across the name for any reason it would look like any other cooperation, but it was also a contraction of 'love it' because there is nothing vampires like more than willing freshies.

Mick was swamped with legal paperwork involving Beth's death. Because her body was not found he had to go to court to ask for a death certificate to be issued. He had managed to have her apartment cleared and most of her stuff brought over to his. She now had her bed to sleep on, but every morning she woke up in it she dreamed of the day she would no longer need it. Mick had the double freezer set up and his single was currently in the spare bedroom. Beth had argued to Mick that a real bed would give the image of normalcy and inwardly she doubted sex in a freezer would work, even for vampires.

Beth had been thinking of her turning constantly, and if she had to wait any longer she thought she might go crazy with anticipation. She was starting to get nervous and Dr. Shepherd's words kept coming back to her. _"It usually happens when there are a lot of emotions involved. It's hard to kill the ones we love."_

This worried Beth. _Is Mick the best choice? We are emotionally attached. What happens if he messes up or gets cold feet? Would it be better if Josef turned me? That might not be too bad, he would know what to do and he would make sure nothing would happen to me…_

Beth didn't know if she should bring this up to Mick. Her 'death' was an everyday reality for him right now and she didn't want to make him nervous. _Maybe I should speak to Josef about it…_

The next day Beth stayed late at Josef's, to see him when he came home in the morning. She approached him with the subject, "Josef, I'm worried about my turning."

Josef raised an eyebrow questionably at her. She continued, "I don't know if it is a good idea for Mick to be my sire. He's emotionally attached and I keep thinking how he will get cold feet at the last minute."

Josef smiled at her and put both his hands on her shoulder, waiting for her to look him in the eye. "Blondie, what makes you think I am less emotionally attached to you? Granted I'm not Mick…" He ruffled her hair, mussing up her short locks. "And as for Mick getting cold feet, I don't think you have to worry."

Beth blushed at Josef's words "But—" she protested.

"_Blondie_, I'm confident Mick will be a great sire, but if it makes you feel better I can be there to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Thanks," Beth almost sobbed in relief as she hugged him. Josef was surprised but he placed a comforting hand on her back, soothing her anxiety.

After Beth composed herself she asked, "Could you talk to Mick about this? I'm really ready to start my new life and I don't want to wait anymore."

Josef chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll speak to Mick tonight."

Josef's gesture, made Beth smile and she put her hat on and kissed his cheek in thanks and bounded from the house. Josef chuckled again and closed the door.

* * *

After a long conversation with Mick the next night, Josef persuaded him to turn Beth the following night.

Beth paced the living room nervously and Josef was sitting on the couch with a glass of blood. Mick was late getting back from the courthouse. "Blondie, you're going to wear a hole in the rug if you keep pacing, and you're stating to make me dizzy," Josef said to Beth.

"I can't help it. I've been nervous all day. I couldn't sleep last night and I threw up this morning," Beth said as she sat down. Josef leaned forward and smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's going to be fine, Beth. Mick will be here soon and in a hour you will be one of us."

Beth sighed and sunk back into the couch. The door opened and Mick came in, looking tired and nervous. Beth jumped up, but noticed that he was avoiding looking at her. Josef stood and approached his friend. He said a few words to Mick so quiet that Beth couldn't hear. Mick looked up at her and smiled. She could tell it was forced.

"I need to get a drink and rest a moment, Beth. It was a very stressful day and I don't want anything to go wrong," Mick said.

"That's fine. Take all the time you need," Beth said. She picked up a bottle of blood from the kitchen counter that she had brought back from Lovett's Inc. "Here, have some of this," she offered.

Mick forced another smile and sank into the couch. Beth sat down tentatively beside him. Josef stood across the room and watched him. The uncomfortable silence grew and Josef finally asked, "So, Blondie, has Mick described all the changes your body will go through?"

"Yes. We have talked a lot about the subject." She grabbed Mick's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Mick set his half finished glass down and smiled at her, "Well, let's do this. There's no time like the present, right?" he said as he stood up.

Beth grinned from ear to ear and followed him towards the stairs. Josef hovered in the living room. "Do you want me up there too?" he asked.

"Yes," Beth said before Mick could answer.

Josef nodded and followed them to the master bedroom, which was now adorned with Beth's bed. Mick motioned for Beth to lie down. She nervously laid on the bed and Mick crawled up next to her. He kissed her lips softly and whispered in her ear, "Everything's, going to be alright. I'll see you on the other side…Together…" Upon saying the last word he sunk his fangs into her neck. Beth moaned and clutched Mick's arm.

Josef watched as Mick drained Beth. He listened as Beth's heart started to slow. Beth cried out in pain, _She's not suppose to be in pain,_ Josef thought. _Mick should be making this pleasurable._ Josef looked at Mick. Mick had pulled away from Beth's neck and was looking down at her, confused.

That's when Josef smelled it, blood. _Lots of blood._ Josef looked at the wound on her neck, but there was only a small trickle of blood running from Mick's wounds. Josef followed the smell and saw the sheets under Beth's legs stained red. _She's bleeding out…_

Mick looked to Josef. His face was confused and desperate. Josef could hear Beth's heartbeat become erratic as she thrashed and moaned in the pain coming from her abdomen.

Josef rushed forward and pushed Mick aside. He bit his wrist and forced it into Beth's mouth. "Drink, Beth," Josef pleaded. She continued to thrash in pain and Mick came to the other side of the bed to watch.

"What's happening, Josef?" Mick asked, almost like a child questioning a parent.

Josef ignored Mick's question. All his energy was focused on Beth. She had to drink; she needed to stop struggling and drink. Josef tried pinning her with his other arm and continued plead, "Come on, Blondie, drink." He used his most soothing voice, but Beth continued to thrash and moan in pain. Josef had to bite again to reopen his wrist. He again held it to her mouth, but she _still_ didn't drink.

"Josef, what's happening?" Mick asked again.

Josef snapped. 'Shut-up Mick! I need to concentrate!" Mick was about to reply but he stopped. Josef stopped too. They both looked at Beth.

_Bum..bump…bum…bump…….bum…..bump……….bum…………………._

Beth's heart stopped.

* * *

Don't kill me! I will write soon. I think I can write the next update by next weekend, but I can't promise anything!

How was that silvanelf? Did I sound pitiful enough? Do you think they will buy it? Wait is this thing still recording?!?!?!? SHIT!!!!!!

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep


	41. With Hope

This is it people. **The last chapter.** I never imagined all this when I made my first post almost three months ago!!! I can't begin to explain the changes this story has been through, but it has been one wild ride!!!!!

I have titled this peace "With Hope" because everything should end with hope.

This piece is a lot more angsty than most of my past posts, and a lot darker. I don't want to scare anybody off, but I want you to be warned.

A note on vampire turnings: _in my mind_ vampire turnings require the sire to stay with their new turn because the new turn needs to be taught the ropes. I don't see the turn as physically dependant on the sire after the turning, nor weakened by the turning. There is a fair amount of bloodlust, but the sire sticks around to keep their fledgling in check. After the turning there is a short time, where the new vampire's body has to adjust, but the hardest part is for the new turn to adjust to their new lifestyle and to learn to curb the bloodlust.

I also wanted to add that there may be some topics in this post that some might find controversial. I don't want to make anyone angry. Please respect my choices on the characters views and if you have a problem, PM me to discuss it. I'm not sure how people will react, so I just want to cover myself if someone gets angry.

Oh, and Josh is getting a mention in my fic. I know I said I wasn't writing him in, but I wanted to show that I didn't kill him off, I just pushed him out of Beth's life.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**With Hope**

Mick sat in an armchair next to the bed. Josef was perched on the edge of the bed next to Beth, facing away from Mick, so Mick couldn't see his face. Beth's chest didn't rise and fall with breath nor did her heart beat. She lay in a pool of her own blood—its stench filled the room.

Mick didn't understand. _What happened? Why was she in pain? Why did Josef step in?_ Mick kept going over what happened in his mind, but he was no closer to an answer than before.

Mick had been tired, hassled and apprehensive when he had arrived home. He had spent a long day in court and was about to leave when DA Josh Lindsey had cornered him and demanded answers. Josh had been relentless in asking about Mick's involvement with Beth. His encounter with Beth's ex-boyfriend had caused Mick to rethink the idea of turning Beth. _This is what she is giving up. A normal life with a man who cares so deeply for her…_

Upon arriving home, he had found both Beth and Josef waiting. Beth's inhibitions and fear had permeated the room, only adding to his own inhabitations. He remembered the look Josef had given him. A 'Too late to back down now, boyo' knowing smile crossing his face. Mick had stalled, but finally—begrudgingly—he had taken Beth up to the bedroom, this room. Mick looked over at Beth's still form on the bed.

He had laid down next to her and assured her everything would be alright, _Oh, what a lie…_ Beth had tilted her head to give him access to her neck and he had bitten down, starting the process. _What went wrong? Maybe my own apprehension passed to her? Maybe her fears overwhelmed her?_

Mick looked back to Beth on the bed. Everything had been going fine, until he tasted it. Something bitter in her blood, something that made him want to stop. He'd never tasted it before. _Was her body on self-defense mode? Did it create some poison that made her unappetizing?_ His muddled brain couldn't figure it out.

That's when the pain had started. A dull, numbing pain in his abdomen. Mick felt it in his own body as if it was _he_ who was in pain. He watched as Beth gasped and moaned. He could smell the blood pooling beneath her, the smell that now poisoned the room.

Mick didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happening. He vaguely remembered Josef pushing him out of the way. Mick watched as Josef tried desperately to finish the process. Josef had bitten his own wrist and held it to Beth's mouth, but she hadn't swallowed.

That's when her heart stopped. Mick had listened in horror as the high loss of blood had taken its toll. He was frozen with fear, but Josef had acted. Mick could smell as Josef ferociously bit into his own tongue, filling his mouth with blood. Mick had watched passively, as Josef placed a forceful kiss to Beth's dead lips. He had used all 400 years of experience to force his blood into her mouth and then massage her throat so she would swallow.

The next five minutes were an eternity and Mick was finally starting to come out of his stupor, and realize that Josef was kissing Beth, when she moved. Her heart wasn't beating, but she moved. Josef pulled back and bit his wrist again, holding to her mouth. The smell of her sire's blood had been too tempting. Beth's eyes flew open and she latched onto Josef's wrist, greedily drinking.

Mick's heart had rejoiced. _Beth was alive! BETH WAS ALIVE!!_ After Josef had removed his wrist from her mouth, she had fallen back against the pillows.

Beth now lay in the death coma of a new turn. Josef was watching her intently for any signs of danger. Satisfied that his fledgling was out of harms way, he turned to Mick. Mick could see that he was paler than usual. _Beth took a lot out of him,_ Mick thought.

"Mick," Josef started, tentatively. "We need to get her cleaned up. It will be traumatizing if she wakes up in this state." Josef motioned to the blood on the bed.

Not knowing what else to do, Mick nodded. He walked to the bed and, with Josef's help, picked Beth up. Josef motioned to the bathroom and Mick took her to the shower. He vaguely heard the sound of Josef dialing his phone before the noise of the water overwhelmed his senses. _Who is he calling?_ Mick stripped Beth and carried her into the shower. Taking his time, he gently cleaned her skin. Her lack of heartbeat unnerved him, but her quiet moans reassured him that she was living or at least un-dead. He stayed with her in the bathroom, not wanting to face the questions that would arise in his mind when he left.

After the shower he gently dried her off and dressed her in his bathrobe. He walked back into the bedroom to find the Cleaner's crew in full swing. The bed was gone and they were steam-cleaning the walls and carpet to get rid of the stench.

Josef walked to Mick's side and looked at Beth, like a father would a beloved daughter. He was drinking from a glass of blood to replace some of what Beth had taken. The Cleaner directed the crew as they maneuvered a brand new mattress up the stairs. Mick marveled at their response time. _I guess money can buy you anything, not to mention a personal relationship with the Cleaner,_ Mick thought as Josef handed the Cleaner a wad of cash and bid her 'Goodnight.'

Josef motioned for Mick to lay Beth down on the freshly made bed. Mick sat next to her and stared down at her beautiful face. Josef sat on the other side of the bed and gently brushed a few strands of her hair off her cheek.

Mick finally found his voice and asked, "What happened, Josef?"

Josef looked up at Mick, his eyes full of sadness. Mick's chest tightened. "Mick…" Josef started in a warning tone.

"Don't baby me, Josef! I need to know," Mick demanded.

Josef sighed and looked back down at Beth, "She miscarried, Mick."

Mick blinked and looked down at Beth. "Pregnant? But…how?"

"Do I _really_ have to explain it to you?" Josef said, trying to bring some levity into the situation. The blank stare he received from Mick sobered his attempts at humor. "When her body died, so did the fetus."

"But…" Mick continued to stare at Beth. "Vampires can't have children."

Josef closed his eyes and took a calming breath. Then he looked at Mick. "No, not normally, but you drank Adriana's blood. It allowed you to taste food—who knows what else it affected…"

Mick's eyes widened with realization and he looked up at Josef. "You mean…your saying…"

"Yes, Mick, it was your child," Josef said softly, trying to judge Mick's reaction.

"But why couldn't we hear the heartbeat?" Mick's eyes pleaded with Josef as they watered with tears.

Josef looked at Beth. "She would only have been about two and a half weeks along," he stated. "A fetus doesn't have a heartbeat until about the fourth week."

"Why do you keep calling it _that_?" Mick asked, anger seeping into his voice.

"What? A fetus? That's what it was, Mick. A fetus. It wasn't a life yet. It didn't even have a heartbeat," Josef responded.

"Yes it was. It was a child!…my child…" Mick's voice choked up and he stood up suddenly. _"I killed my child."_

Josef's fears were confirmed. "No, Mick. There's no guarantee that the pregnancy would have held anyways. Most pregnancies end in miscarriages within the first few weeks. Fetuses are-"

"STOP CALLING IT THAT!" Mick yelled. "It was my child, Beth's and mine, and I killed it, I killed her…" Mick backed slowly away from the bed.

Josef stood up and cautiously approached Mick. "Mick…"

"No, Josef. Don't say it. I'm a monster! I _killed_ my own child! If that doesn't make me a monster…" Mick's eyes watered with tears and he turned his face away from Beth. He crumpled to the floor. "How can I face her? How can I make up for what I've done?"

Josef swallowed thickly. "Give Beth some credit, Mick. She loves you and she wanted this too. You're not the only one responsible for what happened. It was no ones and everyone's fault."

This was the wrong thing to say. Mick lunged forward, pinning Josef to the floor. "Don't you ever say that! Beth is innocent…Beth is an innocent." Mick bared his fangs in a threatening gesture and growled at his friend.

Before Mick could comprehend what happened, he was lying on his back with Josef sitting on his chest, pinning him to the floor. "You done yet?" Josef asked calmly.

Mick lashed out, striking the side of Josef's head and pushing him off balance. Mick took the opportunity to leap to his feet and bolt from the room.

Josef watched Mick leave. He contemplated chasing after him, but Beth needed him right now. He got off the floor and walked back over to the bed, sitting down next to Beth.

She slept on. Not moving, not reacting to his gentle hand on her forehead. He pulled out his phone and called Adriana.

_"Hello?"_

"Adriana, I need you to do me a favor," Josef said.

Adriana paused. _"Sure, what do you need?"_

"I need you to find Mick. He ran off and I need to make sure he doesn't do anything…stupid."

_"Okay…Why did he run off? I thought he was going to turn Beth this evening?"_

"Yes. Something happened. Beth's okay now, she's sleeping, but…" Josef paused, weighing his words. "She had a miscarriage during the turning. Mick blames himself. I need you to make sure he doesn't do anything self destructive."

Adriana took a deep breath. _"Oh, my. I'll find him Josef, don't worry. I love you."_ She hung up.

"Love you too," Josef whispered to the dead line. He hung up and looked back at Beth. She stirred. _She's starting to wake up,_ he thought. _I should go get some blood._

He stood up and went downstairs. He rummaged through Mick's hidden fridge and came up with about three bottles of fresh blood. _Beth really has changed his eating habits…_

The three bottles from the fridge added to the two flasks on the counter made a pretty fair amount blood, _But not enough for a new turn. I'm going to need more._ Josef pulled out his phone again.

"Hello, Rose. It's Josef…I need you to come over to Mick's…Yes, I know, but it's your new employer that needs you…Yes, she is just coming to and we could use some more fresh blood…Thanks." Josef hung up and took the collection of bottles and a couple glasses upstairs.

* * *

Mick stumbled from his apartment building. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. He just needed to get away. Mick took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The cool night air stung as the tears streamed down his face.

Mick ducked forward and spilled the content of his stomach into some nearby bushes. He smelled the blood, _Beth's blood…_ This thought made him retch again and again, until there was nothing left in his stomach.

He could still feel her, her closeness, her pain and her hunger. He could see her, as if she was standing next to him. He could feel her stirring, awakening from her stupor. _I need to get out of here…I can't stay here!_ Mick wandered off into the night, trying to escape Beth's presence.

* * *

Adriana grabbed her purse and was halfway to the door before she thought of the state Mick might be in when she found him. _I should take along some blood, just in case…_

Adriana went back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge and a syringe from the drawer. She was going to make Mick eat, whether he wanted to or not.

She had no clue where to start looking, but she figured Mick's place would be best. She grabbed the keys to Josef's Shelby Mustang and headed out.

When she arrived at Mick's she decided to go upstairs and talk to Josef first. He might know where his friend would go, but as she approached the building, she smelled blood. She didn't have vampire senses, but being a half-vamp who grew up with a house full of vampires, she could pick up the scent of blood in a second.

Adriana approached the bushes, expecting to find a body, but recoiled as the stench of stomach bile washed over her. _Someone threw up blood,_ she realized. [/iIt must have been a vampire. Probably Mick…[/i Adriana looked around, hoping to find him, but to no avail. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She concentrated on the blood and followed its trail through the air.

She opened her eyes. _Mick must have walked off in that direction._ The scent of the lingering blood on him left a trail that wound off down the street. Adriana started walking, slowly. She checked the scent every so often. It was dying. The other smells of the night were starting to overpower it. She picked up her pace, not wanting to lose the trail.

The trail weaved through Mick's neighborhood. Adriana wondered where his destination was, but realized, he probably didn't know himself. The further she went the straighter his path became. _It like he's honing in on his target,_ she thought. _Oh God! I hope he's not hunting!_ She doubted Mick would become a predator, but he wasn't in his right mind right now _and_ he had just thrown up all the blood in his stomach.

Adriana doubled her pace, nearly running down the streets. Suddenly, she stopped. Mick's scent surrounded her. _He'd stood here. He'd stopped here._ Adriana looked around. She was standing on a normal apartment lined street. Nothing to indicate anything out of the norm. Then she noticed the address. _Wait, this is where Beth lived._

Adriana looked up at the apartment building in front of her. She took a deep breath and walked inside. She scanned the doorbells and was glad to see that Beth's was still labeled. She climbed the stairs, cautiously, not wanting to startle Mick. Beth's door was partially open and she pushed it the rest of the way.

Mick was kneeling on the floor of the living room among mountains of boxes. His back was to her, but she knew he was devastated. She could feel his tension, fear and hatred in the air.

Mick slowly turned to look at her. His eyes were pale and his fangs extended, but he didn't look frightening, he looked heartbroken. Tears steamed down his face. "I lost her…I lost Beth," he sobbed.

Adriana's heart went out to him. She crossed the room and knelt in front of him, grabbing him into a comforting hug. Mick hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder.

* * *

Beth stirred. Josef was by her side. He had dimmed the lights, not wanting to overwhelm her in what was already going to be an overwhelming enough night.

"Mick…" Beth choked out.

Josef swallowed and replied as soothingly as he could, "It's Josef, Beth. Can you hear me?"

"Josef?" Beth whispered, opening her eyes slightly. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, Beth. I'll tell you soon, but for now, are you okay?"

Beth shifted in the bed and groaned, "I think so. But I was in pain before, was that normal? Why didn't Mick tell me about that?"

"It wasn't normal, Beth. You should have slipped peacefully into death," Josef said, not sure what exactly to tell her.

"Am I okay?" she asked.

"Yes. You're going to be fine," Josef reassured her.

"Where's Mick?"

"He left," Josef said cryptically.

Beth's brow knitted with confusion. "Bu-but he's not supposed to abandon me. He told me horrible things happen when a sire abandons their fledgling. Shouldn't I feel his absence? Don't I need him here?" Beth spurted out question after question.

Josef chuckled at her nature. _Even dead she is the most inquisitive person I know._ "Beth, Mick's not your sire. I am."

Beth looked at Josef, trying to read his face, "What," she blinked in confusion. "What happened? I remember Mick draining me, then… What happened, Josef?"

Josef took another deep breath and said, "There was an accident. Mick stopped right before the end. I took over."

"An accident? What kind of accident? Josef tell me, _please_, what happened?"

Josef looked away from Beth to the floor and said quietly. "You were pregnant, Beth. You were only a couple of weeks along, and when your body died so did the fetus."

"I…I had a miscarriage?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Josef answered. Beth stared at him. He still wouldn't look at her.

"Where's Mick?" she asked.

Josef finally looked back at her. Her eyes pleaded with his and he looked away again. "I told you, he left."

"But, why? Where did he go? Josef, I need to talk with him, I need to tell him..."

"What? You need to tell him the child wasn't his? Because right now, that's all he wants to hear," Josef snapped at her.

Beth recoiled from Josef's statement. "What do you mean? Of course the child was his. How could it be anyone else's? Why wouldn't he want it to be?"

"You need to understand Beth, Mick is blaming himself for killing your child, for killing _his_ child. He's gone back to the self-loathing monster he was before you came around."

Beth's mouth fell open as she realized what Josef meant. "He...he thinks it's his fault? But…it was an accident. He didn't mean to do it, there was no way he could have known…"

"I know, Beth. I tried to tell him that, but he thinks you aren't going to talk to him for the rest of eternity, that you'll never forgive him."

"Of course I will forgive him. I don't blame him. It is sad, but…but there is nothing we can do about it now."

"I know. I hope you can tell him that soon, but for now…Are you hungry?" Josef held a glass of blood in front of Beth. Beth could tell he was uncomfortable speaking on this subject, and the contents of the glass _did_ looked appetizing…

* * *

Adriana held Mick to her. He continued to sob. He repeated, 'I've lost her,' over and over again. Adriana let him cry. She didn't offer up any resistance.

Finally, Mick's hysterics began to wane. Adriana pulled back, but stayed near him, for support.

"How did you find me?" Mick sniffed.

"I followed the scent of blood from your apartment building to here," Adriana answered.

"How did you know to come after me?"

"When a vamp loses the entire contents of his stomach, it's not a good sign. I wanted to make sure you didn't go feral with blood loss," Adriana told him, "And… Josef called me."

Mick grimaced at the mention of Josef. He had knocked his friend's head pretty hard back there. Adriana continued, "Josef told me what happened…with Beth. I understand that you're upset, but I think you might be overreacting."

Mick's eyes welled with tears again and he said, "I've lost her, Adriana. I killed our child. How can she _ever_ forgive me?"

"You might be surprised," Adriana told him as she sat back on her heals. "Beth loves you, Mick. _Truly_ loves you. And she would never let anything tear you two apart."

"But…it was _our_ child." Mick didn't understand, _Why doesn't anyone understand what this means?_

"Yes, Mick, but neither of you knew. It's not like you did it on purpose, you didn't force her to miscarry. In fact, you are so broken up by the loss, it proves that you deeply regret what happened."

"But I should have known…" Mick tried to protest.

"You couldn't have. That's the point. Beth is understanding, she won't blame you."

"And what if she does?" Mick asked. "What if she never wants to speak to me again?"

Adriana sighed, "Mick, there's a saying in Hindi, 'kabhi alvida naa kahena.' It means never say goodbye. You can't just give up on Beth. So what if she is mad at you? So what if she refuses to talk to you? You can never say goodbye. You love her and she loves you. Sure this is going to hurt for a while. Sure it will take a while to get over, but you have to work through it. She can't stay mad at you for eternity, and that's what you have, eternity. It might not have started off on the greatest note, but you can make it through this and begin to heal and move on with your life. But you can't just give up. You have to fight for what you want in this world."

Mick looked at Adriana. He wanted to believe her. To be strong enough no matter what Beth thought, but he couldn't stand to see rejection in her eyes. It hurt him just thinking about it. _If Beth looks at me like I'm a monster, I won't be able to take it. There will be nothing left worth living for._

"Love isn't easy, Mick. I may be young, but I have heard centuries of tales of love earned and love lost. And all those stories share the same theme…It is better to have dared to love and lost than to hide from love. You can't take the easy road in love and sometimes you have to do something you don't like, but in the end you will win. By daring to love you have already won."

Again, Mick stared at her, not sure what to say. She made sense, _Didn't I give this speech to Josef a couple weeks ago?_ But somehow his mind still gawked at the prospect of seeing Beth.

"Mick," Adriana continued, "Marriage isn't easy. I know that you and Beth are not married, but by accepting to turn her you basically proposed…for eternity—which is a greater commitment than any _human_ man could give her. You have to take the good with the bad…'For richer, for poorer, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health'…You are together. You have to work through _this_ together." Adriana finished.

"Together," Mick breathed. "Together…"

Mick stood up and wiped his eyes. He looked around Beth's apartment and then back to Adriana. "You're right. I need to go back and talk to her, 'kabe albe da na ka hena,'" Mick tried to imitate Adriana's Hindi.

Adriana grinned as he slaughtered the words, but the meaning was there. Mick was going to fight for Beth, no matter what. Adriana stood up and bowed him to the door, but Mick didn't move. Adriana looked back up at him. He looked nervous. She arched her eyebrow at him questionably.

"Um," he stammered, "I'm _really_ hungry."

* * *

Beth nestled back into the blankets. She had drunk all the fresh blood Josef had. She felt full and sleepy. A warm glow swept through her system, but she forced her eyes to remain open. "When is Mick coming back?"

Josef chuckled at his fledgling's stubbornness. "I'm not sure. Adriana is looking for him."

"I want to-" Beth yawned, "-I want to talk to him, when he gets..."

Josef smiled as she fell asleep mid-sentence. He stroked the hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead, _Sleep well, my dear. Dream happy thoughts. Who knows what the future holds?…_ Josef looked down at Beth's sleeping form. _If I ever find Mick, I'm going beat him to a pulp, let him heal and beat him again. No one hurts my girl…_ Josef stood up and cleaned up the bottles, Beth had emptied. He watched and listened to Beth, like a father would a child. She was at peace, but he wasn't sure how long that would last.

Josef was roused from his thoughts by the sound of someone at the door. He left the room, looking back at Beth one last time.

A second knock came from the door as he crossed the room. He opened the door to find Rose standing there with three other of Josef's old freshies. They eyed the empty bottles in his arms and looked at him suspiciously. Josef Konstantin was not the kind of guy to be caught dead (literally) doing household chores.

"Come in ladies. Thanks for stopping by," Josef said, motioning them inside.

"Where's Beth?" Rose asked.

Josef headed to deposit the bottles in the kitchen. "She's asleep upstairs. I don't think she is ready to see any of you yet, but I was hoping you could give a little donation." Josef smiled and held up a plastic tubing and needle. "I know it is not as fun, but it's a lot safer then putting your beating hearts in the room with a new turn."

The girls all nodded and Josef set up the collection bottles, as the freshies spaced themselves on the couch.

"You look famished, Josef. Sure you don't want a drink?" Becky asked, one of the more nit-witty girls.

Josef shook his head. "My meal is coming later," he said. Becky pouted, but didn't press the issue. The girls finished up their donations and got up to leave. Josef thanked them and lead them to the door. He was about to open it, when it swung open by itself.

Mick and Adriana stood in the doorway. They stepped back to allow the girls to leave. After they had left, Mick walked through the door with Adriana right on his tail. Josef glared at his friend and crossed his arms. "Where have you been?"

Mick swallowed. "I'm sorry Josef. I went to Beth's. Adriana found me and talked some sense into me. I'm back to see Beth."

Josef's featured softened and he looked over to Adriana for confirmation. She nodded and Josef replied, "It's good to hear that, Mick. Beth's sleeping right now, but you can see her when she wakes up." Mick nodded and looked to the freshly filled bottles in the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Josef asked.

"No," Mick replied. "I just ate. Adriana was smart enough to bring along a bottle when she went looking for me." Mick smiled at Adriana who returned it with one of her own.

"That's my girl, thinking ahead. But, Adriana if you don't mind?" he beckoned her towards him, "I could really use a drink." Adriana smiled and tossed her hair back, allowing him access to her neck. Josef's eyes paled and he breathed her in. Mick felt the exchange of emotions and decided to go sit with Beth.

Mick climbed the stairs, but was met halfway by a sleepy, black-haired ex-reporter wearing nothing but one of his shirts. She was startled by his appearance and looked at him as if expecting him to vanish into thin air. _Here it comes…_ Mick thought. _She's going to tell me she never wants to see me again._

"Mick? Is that really you?" she asked.

Mick's heart swelled with hope, "Yes, Beth. It's me…"

Beth jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. He could tell her vampire strength was already kicking in, because he was pretty sure she had just broke one of his ribs. Mick didn't mind the pain. He hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Mick. I'm so sorry…" Beth cried.

"What do you have to be sorry about? It wasn't your fault," Mick replied.

"It wasn't yours either," Beth said.

Mick didn't respond. It was going to take him a while to believe her, but the important thing was that she was here…with him.

"Don't ever leave me," Beth whimpered into his chest.

"I won't. I promise." Mick held her tighter as tears of joy welled up in his eyes.

_"We're in this together."_

**Finis**

* * *

That's the end…but not quite. **There will be an epilogue,** that is more of a segue into my next story. A companion piece to 'The Clubhouse' called 'Together.'

A warm thank you to all my readers, you guys have been great in inspiring me, I can't thank you enough. I never would have made it through this without you.

But the biggest thanks has to go to my betas, greenleaf9 and nightcap, you guys have made my work look great, without you guys I would have posted 'tot eh' (that's Chandi speak for 'to the'), 'strait' (instead of 'straight'), and 'defiantly' (when I mean definitely) You guys saved my writing and made my vision for this story come to life!!! Thank you sooooooo much!! (Even this thank you had 5 mistakes in it!!!)

And before this gets too sappy, or they start playing me off the stage, I'm going to bow out gracefully and get started on my next fic


	42. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Beth—change of plans." Josef's voice greeted her as she answered her phone. "Adriana's a little bitter today. So, could you bring over some fresh stuff…bottled of course."

"Sure, Josef," Beth answered, "But what's up? Is Adriana okay?"

"Yeah, she says she feels fine, but I don't want to tax her," Josef said. Beth could hear concern in his voice, but she didn't press it.

"Okay, I'll grab a couple of bottles as I leave work. Then I'll swing by home and pick up Mick. I think he has a couple of cases he's working on today…"

"Sounds good. So, we should expect you around sunrise?"

"Yeah, I'm still pretty sensitive to the sun, so how about a little earlier?" Beth whined.

Josef sighed, "You need to expose yourself, Beth. Otherwise you will never adapt."

Beth made a complaining moan and groaned, "I'll see you at sunrise, Josef." She hung up.

Josef chuckled at his fledgling. She had come a long way in the past couple weeks, but she was still as stubborn as ever, which would have been a problem had anyone else been her sire, but Josef could be just as hard nosed as her when he wanted to.

* * *

_Knock, knock_

Josef answered the door to find Beth and Mick standing there. "Took you long enough," Beth grumbled as she hurried into the house to escape the rising run. Josef and Mick shared a knowing grin. Mick handed Josef a grocery bag of flasks and proceeded to remove his hat, glasses and coat.

"Um, thanks," Josef said, taking the bottles to the kitchen. Mick took Beth's coat and hat. She refused to give him her glasses, motioning to the large bay windows that allowed the morning sun to spill into the room. Josef came back from the kitchen and scolded her, "Beth, you have to take the glasses off. It looks suspicious to wear sunglasses indoors."

Beth crossed her arms and pouted. In a flash Beth's glasses were gone and Josef was standing where he had been a second earlier, holding them. Beth gave a small shriek and covered her eyes.

"Beth," Josef said sternly, "Uncover your eyes." Beth shook her head 'No.' "Beth…" Josef voice now had a warning tone to it.

Beth removed her hand and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and said, "It doesn't hurt that much."

"Of course silly," Josef said. "All the window in this house are made of museum quality UV protection glass. It cost a fortune, but looks wonderful." He grinned, seeing her shocked face.

"Only the best for Josef Konstantin," Beth snarked.

"That's right," Josef said handing her glasses and kissing her on the forehead. Mick smiled at the two of them. Their relationship had become closer since Beth's turning and Mick couldn't be gladder. His best friend and his best girl were quite a pair.

"Where's Adriana?" Beth asked, looking around.

"She's upstairs. She said she was feeling sick. She must be in the bathroom because I can't hear her heartbeat," Josef replied, cocking his head to listen.

"I'll go see if she's alright," Beth said bounding down the hall. Just as she reached the stairs she turned around to face the boys and put her sunglasses back on. She stuck out her tongue at Josef and raced up the stairs. Mick felt Josef bristle, then relax, laughing it off.

"So…I'm guessing you haven't asked her yet. Otherwise she would have been gushing about nothing else from the moment she entered," Josef said.

Mick shifted nervously. "No. She came home in a bad mood. She was frazzled and angry at you for making her come at sunrise. It didn't feel right."

Josef grimaced, "Sorry about that. Can I see the ring?"

Mick pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Inside there was a thin band ring with the word 'Together' etched into it.

"White gold?" Josef asked.

"No, platinum. I figured it would last longer—no tarnishing."

Josef smiled. "Of course. She's going to wear it for a _long_ time. Nice choice on design, simple, elegant and timeless."

Mick smiled, admiring the ring himself. "You thought of asking Adriana?" he asked.

Josef looked up at Mick and swallowed thickly. He fidgeted with something in his pocket and looked away, out the window. "We're still getting to know each other," he replied.

"Do you think you might?" Mick asked.

Josef just stared out the window.

* * *

Beth climbed the stairs. She could smell the repulsing stench of bile as she reached the top. She found Adriana in the bathroom, curled up next to the toilet. She took off the glasses, since there were no windows.

"Hey, are you okay?" _Well, obviously not._

Adriana looked up at Beth. She was awfully pale and her eyes looked sunken. "No," she answered. "I can't stop throwing up. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Beth approached Adriana, not sure how to comfort her. Beth was still getting used to human interaction. Adriana, as a half-vamp, was a good stepping-stone, but right now her heartbeat was driving Beth's senses crazy. _Good thing I had a late lunch,_ Beth thought, fighting the urge to sink her fangs into Adriana's neck.

"Don't do it," Adriana warned. "Josef said I tasted bitter. I don't want you to get whatever it is I have."

"But vampires can't get sick," Beth protested.

"Yeah, but I'm a half-vamp so who know how you'll react…" Adriana said.

"Well, Josef seems to be doing fine…" Beth tried to reassure her.

"That's because I've been avoiding him all night. Since he tried to feed on me at twilight…" Adriana looked away. "I've been hiding in here."

Beth approached her, to show that she wasn't afraid, then stopped. Beth blinked and looked at Adriana again. She tilted her head, as if she was listening to something.

Adriana observed Beth nervously. "What is it?" she finally asked.

A smile spread across Beth's face. "Adriana…I think…I think you're pregnant," Beth said.

Adriana's eyes grew wide. Beth stepped closer and closed her eyes, listening intently. "Yeah, I can hear two heartbeats, and there should only be one in this room."

Adriana delicately placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. She looked up at Beth and her eyes gleamed with tears of joy and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Beth…" she tried to hide her joy. "I didn't mean…I don't want you to think…"

Beth smiled and embraced Adriana. "I'm not mad, Adriana. A little jealous, but not mad. I'm _very_ happy for you."

Adriana's smile returned and she hugged Beth back, laughing as tears of joy spilled down her cheeks.

* * *

The boys were starting to get nervous. _What's keeping them? Is Adriana really sick?.._ Mick pondered.

Finally, Beth came bounding down the stairs with Adriana right behind her.

"Adriana's pregnant!" Beth shouted. Josef and Mick stared at Adriana who blushed and tried to hide her smile. In unison Mick and Josef cocked their heads, listen for the tell tale signs of a heartbeat.

They both heard it a faint, fast echoing beat. "But…how?" Mick asked.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Well, when a man loves a woman—"

"I know _how_, Beth. What I mean is…" Mick trailed off, trying to think of the right way to say it.

"I was human," Josef stated as he approached Adriana. "I was human for two days."

Adriana grinned sheepishly and looked at her feet. Josef smiled and hugged her tenderly. She embraced him back, smiling all the time. Mick clapped a hand on Josef shoulder and said, "Congratulations. You're going to be a father."

"I'm going to be a father…_I'm_ going to be a father…I'm going to be a _father_…" The blood drained from Josef's face as the realization sunk in. He swayed a little, but continued to smile, weakly.

"You okay there, buddy?" Mick asked, looking at Josef sway.

Josef glared at him, "Mick, I have _never_ fainted. Never. In four hundred years."

Adriana pulled back from the hug and looked him in the eye, trying to judge how he was taking the news. Josef put his hand in his pocket and began to fidget with something. "Adriana, I know we haven't know each other for long, but I really am in love with you. In four hundred years I have never felt this way about anyone else. I know it's probably too soon to ask, but in my day a man took responsibility for his actions so…" Josef dropped to one knee and pulled his ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Adriana gulped back tears and nodded 'Yes.' She held out her hand and allowed Josef to slip the ring on, it fit like a dream. She smiled and kissed him. Josef hugged her to him and spun her around with joy. She broke the kiss and laughed.

Mick and Beth watched their friends. Beth had slid one arm around Mick's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. They were still working through Beth's miscarriage, but they were truly happy for their friends.

After Adriana and Josef had shared another kiss, Josef turned to Mick and said, "Your turn."

Beth looked up at Mick to see if he knew what Josef was talking about. Mick had lost a few shades of color and Beth realized what Josef meant. Her eyes grew wide as Mick pulled a box from his pocket.

"Beth…I've been meaning to…I just couldn't find the right words…" Mick took a deep breath and said, "What it all boils down to is this. I love you and I want to be with you for eternity. Will you marry me?" He dropped to one knee and opened the box to show her the ring.

Beth smiled and admired the ring. "Of course, Mick. I love you." Mick slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. Beth flung her arms around him and kissed him. Mick hugged her back.

Now it was Josef and Adriana's turn to watch their friend's happiness. Mick and Beth broke apart and the two couples shared a smile. Josef approached Beth to congratulate her with a kiss on the cheek and Mick did the same to Adriana.

As he backed away, Mick heard something. "Shhh," he quieted everyone. He bent down towards Adriana and bobbed his head slightly, as if counting. Everyone stared at him. Mick stood up and looked at Josef grinning wickedly. Then he looked to Adriana. "There are two heartbeats. Your having twins."

_**thud**_

Everyone looked back at Josef, who now lay on the ground, out cold.

* * *

There it is, **THE END!!** I am taking a week or so off to relax and write my new story!! It will pick up where this left off and there will be another new character introduced.

I want you to know that this is 228 pages in total length!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So now that I finished one… on to the next novel!


End file.
